First frost
by Alialka
Summary: It begun on the cool night Sōjirō was defeated - with ice and a laugh. And somehow, days later, Hitsugaya found his way to her - that small, infuriating girl who defied all of his cold logic. Rating & genre may change with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_First frost_**

**_Prologue_**

**by Alialka**

* * *

The skies over Soul Society were pitch black, enhancing the sickingly pale glow of the moon. Gone were the dark clouds from earlier, gone were the remains of shattered ice. Lights visible here and there, the popular inn of Seireitei buzzing with slurred talks and laughter.

Like nothing ever happened.

Tōshirō rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a painful knot that has formed there, as he walked away from the 4th Division's barracks. He still could hear the older Kotetsu sister complaining about the broken heating system – maybe he shouldn't lose his temper _that_ quickly, they were just trying to do their job - and Unohana's soft voice calming her Lieutenant.

By all means he should go back to his own quarters already, his body gaining weight with each passing minute as the latest events crashed upon him. He needed rest, a long peaceful sleep would serve him the best, and yet he found himself standing still in one of the many stone laid alleys. Heart hammering against tired chest, as the young Captain clenched his hands into fists.

Still anxious, as all what he heard tonight – from Abarai, his own Lieutenant and even that annoying Kurosaki – causing his nerves to sizzle. There was still something he did not understand, something unexplainable that was causing his brain to grind and that was something he would not allow.

A rustle of cloth in the wind, a tap of a small foot against tiles and Tōshirō looked up. He managed to catch the sight of a shihakusho, barely visible against the jet black sky and the Shinigami was gone, at first to the nearest roof, then further and further away. A faint trace only left, a pleasantly cool shimmer in the death god's wake and he followed upon instinct.

Almost like a child's play of tag, one building after another, quick and silent and Tōshirō enjoyed the night's wind against his cheeks. Then, it ended, with a soft stop accompanied by a quiet sigh and a pale face turned towards the skies. Bare feet peeking from under the black robes, amusingly small on the ochre tiles, he noticed, even for such a small girl.

"Kuchiki" he addressed her and she turned rapidly, eyes dark and cautious, her right hand immediately finding its way to the sword at her hip.

She blinked then, once, twice and her shoulders relaxed.

"Captain Hitsugaya" with a small nod of her head, Rukia acknowledged him "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Teal eyes rolled with slight annoyance at the question – was _everyone_ keen on babysitting him today? – as he folded his arms over his chest. White brows furrowed and Tōshirō pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply.

"I'm fine" came out more as an annoyed bark than an answer, but it didn't seem to faze her at all "Isn't it a little late for running around on your own?"

Respect to her superiors be damned, Rukia decided as she ignored the question and the sudden flash of anger – she wasn't a child! - before turning away and looking up at the sky. Despite the perfected mask of indifference on her face, something inside her was still shaking, quivering like the last leaf on a naked tree. She heard the Captain move, taking one step closer perhaps and his eyes seemed to bore holes right between her drawn shoulder blades.

„I've spoken to everyone by now… you're the only one left" Tōshirō finally spoke out, breaking the silence.

Because Kuchiki Rukia was the annoying something that did not allow his mind to rest.

She remained silent, eyes focused on the dark sky above their heads, even if it was nothing like the one seen from the Human World. It … was different somehow – pitch black, not the darkest blue, and the moon had more of a sickly glow instead of a silver one. But still, it was high up like it used to, stars spilled over the black canvas of the night and she could pretend everything was as easy as it seemed on Earth.

His haori flapped in the cold wind, teal eyes sharp and focused, questions ready in his mind and no words suit to form them.

"Kuchiki!" it came out much stronger, much harsher, way too much cold.

"Captain?" immediate reply, flat and respectful, perfectly trained to react to the sheer call out of her name.

Suddenly, he wanted to grab her arms and shake her.

Tōshirō sighed heavily, his hand coming up unconsciously and brushing against bandaged ribs, as she looked at him over one shoulder. The ever stray tuft of black drawing his attention, a stubborn stroke of midnight across white.

She was small, petite, delicate bones and thin wrists, so underestimated when it came to her real strength.

"Why did you do it?" he asked after a while, causing one brow to arch in wonder.

"Why did I do what?"

"Matsumoto told me"

The Kuchiki girl turned to face him, one hand resting on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, head tilted slightly to one side. Something flashed in the cool violet of her eyes, brief and quick and still catching his interest without any effort. Eye contact was easy to keep up, and the young captain stared without any shame at all.

She could do a lot of damage with those big eyes of hers, he realized then and cleared his throat.

"You're really not a great conversationalist, are you Captain?" her lips quivered ever so slightly as she forced down a smirk.

"As you already know, I usually yell"

His unexpected joke caused Rukia's eyes to widen, pupils dilating in surprise, and her mouth opened a little. It was amusing, to say the least, and if it were anyone different - if it were _anything _different – he would have chuckled.

"You stood there with Kurosaki, at the Sōkyoku Hill" the surprise on her face dissolved into realization and her lips closed, the girl obviously waiting for him to continue "Why? You're a part of the Gotei 13 Kuchiki, and everyone's direct orders were…"

"They would execute you"

Simple as that, words bearing the cold truth and her fingers curled around the hilt of the sword to the point that her knuckles turned white, fine jaw clenching and her chin stubbornly pushed forward.

"No one would ask you why, they'd just carry out an order without a second of hesitation" Rukia continued slowly, carefully choosing her words under the sharp observation of Tōshirō's eyes "Whether you'd answer or not, no one even bothered. They never do…"

"Kuchiki…"

"You started this, Captain. You didn't know for sure what was going on, but you intended to stop my execution at that time" her head jerked slightly into the direction of the Senzaikyū "Even if for completely different reasons…" she added to herself, quietly.

Tōshirō's brows wandered up at that point, before he felt the sudden urge to slap his forehead and moan out loud. He should do something about Matsumoto's drinking sessions with Abarai, or at least sew her mouth shut. Briefly, the genius boy wondered how many things have gotten out that way… Shaking his head, he concentrated on the Shinigami in front of him again, as her eyes never left his face.

What a strange, curious little thing she was.

"Repaying some sort of debt, that's what you mean?"

"Oh no, not like that, Captain. You… I mean… " Rukia hesitated, straightening her back and taking a deep breath before continuing "I just can't see you as a person that abandons the rules of Seireitei without a most important reason. To judge you without knowing anything at all… whenever you were guilty of treason or not… It seemed anything, but justified" she shook her head, the lone stray of black brushing against the apples of her cheeks.

_An innocent should never face the burning __Sōkyoku_.

It hung in the air, unspoken but somehow touchable words and Tōshirō could feel them crawling under his cool skin.

"Besides" a small smile appeared on her lips and her eyes brightened all of the sudden "Sode no Shirayuki would be most upset if she were to be left alone"

He was used to Hyourinmaru's presence all the time, somewhere in the back of his head, but it was the first time he _felt_ the ice dragon's growl of appreciation. It rumbled through his body, powerful and low, causing his reiatsu to pulse and spread without any control. Teal eyes widened in surprise as his hand reached to brush against the guard, a steady vibration felt beneath his fingertips. It disappeared as quick as it begun, leaving the young Captain at a sudden loss of words.

What just happened here…?

"Captain Hitsugaya? Sir? Are you ok?" vision suddenly regaining focus, everything sharpening and still all he saw clearly was the worried shade of violet.

Close.

When did she came up?

She was _too_ close and he could feel her breath – warm and moist on his cheek.

Tōshirō jerked back violently to get away from the sudden closeness, from the way her eyes darkened and how her hand moved to touch his face. One foot slipped – where the hell did the ice come from?! – and the youngest Captain in the history of Soul Society , in a matter of few short seconds, found himself cringing at the pain that shot up the entire length of his spine, sprawled on the slippery tiles of an unknown building.

He looked up, wide eyes and lips twisting at the ache in his back, ignoring the annoying little whisper that assured him that he did indeed look like the biggest fool, tripping over his own feet with less dignity than a calf learning how to walk.

And she, that most unpredictable of all souls, laughed as she offered him a helping hand.

"Not a word about this to _anyone_" he hissed a pained order as their fingers tightened around each other's wrists and she helped him up "You hear me, Kuchiki?"

The corners of her mouth quivered, a sparkle flickering in the depth of eyes, but Rukia only nodded.

"I'd never dare, Captain" she said after a longer while, hands already behind her back.

With one long look, Tōshirō shook his head, a heavy sigh escaping his lips and he turned to leave. He already had his answer, there was no need to linger around… with his pride already suffering.

"You're most welcome, Captain Hitsugaya"

A quick glance over haori clad shoulder, teal eyes sharp and ever observant as he took in the way the blackness of the night seemed to suit the small Shinigami.

"You're a very, very strange one, Kuchiki" voice cold and rough but his lips curled in a satisfied smirk "I look forward to see you _dance_" and with barely a court nod, he was gone, a crack of ice under her feet and frosted air in her lungs the only signs he was ever there.

Rukia inhaled deeply, looking up at the moon again with a small smile tugging on her mouth. Her heart, beating despite death, regained the slow, lazy pace.

The shaking she felt before...

It stopped now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Since this is barely the third "BLEACH" fic (and the first HitsuRuki on top of it!) I've written , I'm still pretty nervous about it - the pace, characterization, plot. However, I hope this does make an enjoyable read!


	2. Chapter 2

**_First frost _**

**_- chapter 1 -_**

**by Alialka**

* * *

Quiet.

The office was quiet, as he worked in solitude, an elegant brush dancing over paper as he filled out a report after report. Its soft sweep against the smooth surface not making a sound, only occasionally accompanied by a deeper breath or a flutter of a page to the floor.

It would seem quite normal, the most usual scene. The dutiful Captain attending his duties, in his tidy office that slowly filled with warm sunlight.

But if anyone would take just a moment longer, maybe the little things would become clear.

How tightly he held the brush.

How hard he pressed it into the paper, its tip catching at the slight uneven threads and spilling ink.

The fine line of his jaw, standing out more than usual as he could not unclench his teeth.

Tōshirō tried with all of his might not to let his eyes wander to the little note left in the corner of his desk, not to trail the elegant writing and not _think_.

Of course, his Lieutenant was nowhere in sight, when for the first time in his captaincy he needed a distraction. He felt like he was full of hot air, that had no way of escaping and sometimes, Tōshirō felt like he was about to burst.

It's been barely two weeks since Kusaka died, since Yamamoto almost drilled through him with questions, questions and then some more questions. It's been fourteen long days that left him weary and thin and the last thing he needed was a little _goddamned note_ saying that Hinamori Momo requested his presence as she was still at the 4th Division's barracks.

She awoke from her sedation and asked for _Captain Hitsugaya_ to come and let her speak.

Tōshirō wasn't quite sure he was ready to see her just yet…

He didn't know how he felt with her referring to him as Captain Hitsugaya, despite the fact he always told her to do so.

He didn't know if he could stand there if she were to defend Aizen again.

With an annoyed grunt he dropped the pen, watching the ink spill over the neat writing. He couldn't tell what got to him more… the sheer memory of the ex-Captain's betrayal or Momo's frenzied wrath, distrust towards her childhood friend and then… Tōshirō believed she was dead, as he lay there bleeding, in the blood bathhouse that was once the proud Central 46 Chambers.

"Damn it" he cursed, rubbing his temple.

And as if on cue, as if in some ironically directed play, Matsumoto barged in, eyes lit with excitement and one of the widest smiles on her face. Before he could even react, her arms were around him, holding him and hugging and _pushing _himinto her breasts – dear gods, those things could kill! – her happy laugh reaching his ears as he struggled for breath.

"Oh Captain, isn't it a glorious day!" she finally released him and held him at arm's length.

He gasped for air for a longer while, before he could find his voice and steady himself. Truth be told, he wished the day was already over, so he could go to sleep and ignore everything all around.

"We should go for a trip! Loosen you up, Captain!" Matsumoto grinned, walking to the sofa and literally threw herself onto it, her hands reaching to the dipping cleavage of her uniform and she took a closer look "You see, my breasts seem to have sagged lately…"

"Stop telling me about your breasts!!" he smacked one hand onto the desk, his cool lost in a blink of an eye.

"But Captain!" her full lower lip trembled in a perfected pout as she looked up at him, baby blue eyes glazed with fake tears , leaning forward a bit to prove her point "They need care and attention…"

"Matsumoto!!"

"So cruel…" she whimpered childishly , hugging one pillow "Ah, Rukia's soooo lucky! Did you know Captain, that she… "

The image of serious eyes, strangely large in a small pale face, rose from the cluttered depths of his memory at the sound of the little Kuchiki's name.

Why would Matsumoto even mention _her_ of all people, right after mentioning her breasts, anyway…?

His Lieutenant was still going on about something or other, her voice taking on such high pitches every now and then to the point where Tōshirō wondered why his ears did not yet bleed.

"… and even Renji thinks that Ichigo is going to…"

Who would have thought that Abarai was such a gossip girl...? Trying to block Matsumoto's never-ending chatter out, he crushed the ruined report and reached for a blank form. He didn't even try to interrupt her today and get her to do her own paperwork when she was in one of those… talkative … moods. He stopped writing, throwing Matsumoto one look from beneath snow white bangs.

Stopping her now would be as effective as trying to break through a wall with his head.

No matter. He should hurry up with his work if he intended to go to the 4th Division.

"… devotion and loyalty, up to the very point where she could die for him and she did stare into death's eyes…"

Her constant chatter stroke something very unpleasant within him, and ironically it felt like ice cubes formed and nestled in the pits of his stomach.

Would Hinamori die for Aizen?

She almost did.

Would she turn against everyone, pursuing the fake memory the traitor painted over her mind?

She'd swung her sword against him, and he was her childhood friend.

They were supposed to look after each other, be there and see each other through.

His hold on the brush tightened, fingers pressing into the fine wood and Tōshirō heard the soft noise of it splintering.

She'd call the traitor's name in deep narcotic slumbers, whimpers and soft pleadings brushing against a sweat drenched pillow and she never knew , never thought of how it killed him inside.

"…I'd ask her, what was she thinking back then and she said she just had to understand…"

What was it, that thing Aizen said?

_Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding_.

How could she ever understand what was going on in a mind of a mad man, who wasn't mad at all? How could she realize, that his blade would pierce her heart without as much as a second of thought, as if she were a mere bug in his way?

Her state was all Aizen's fault – a delicate heart crushed under unwavering feet and a fragile mind shattered by iron fist.

"… Renji's worried too, you know Captain…? Says she's been restless lately, jumpy and quick to anger, like there's something on her mind…"

Abarai was one of Momo's closest friends – he was well aware of the fact, often he saw the sweet faced girl teasing the redhead, offering her smiles and laughter – no wonder he's worried…

Tōshirō blinked then with surprise, Matsumoto's words finally sinking in.

Restless, jumpy…? Quick to anger?

"So I think it's good that she's there now. Heard her brother …"

What the…?

"What _the hell _are you talking about??" he snapped, throwing her a look from under the messy white strands.

He felt something awaken and he cursed his luck – the last thing he needed was Hyourinmaru all awake and growling and turning his attention to yet another direction Tōshirō didn't want to face.

"What?" Matsumoto stretched "Why, Rukia of course! She's been off to the Human world for the last week, and I've _heard_ she personally requested that, because of her fight with her…"

His bubbly Lieutenant was going on about the little Kuchiki for the last ten minutes?

The memory of her laugh was still vivid and he could still feel the cool sensation her fingertips left on his wrist. He could still remember how small her feet were and how the night suited her.

"Don't you have anything to do?" he grumbled with irritation, running one ink stained hand through his hair "Paperwork? Patrols?"

"You're Captain Grumpy today, Captain! Maybe I should give Rukia a call and tell her to bring you something! She's coming back today, and…."

"Matsumoto…" Tōshirō closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he inhaled deeply "I'm tired. Very, very tired… and the thing I don't need right now is you bragging about that strange girl, or her friends, or her brother or her…"

A small butterfly flew through the window, black of its wings glistening in the sun as they flapped, and it landed on Tōshirō's nose. His words cut short and teal eyes criss-crossed briefly before he shook his head.

Those things really loved to get on his nerves, damned creatures not showing him any respect lately!

He waved one hand in front of his face and it flew away quickly, startled by the sudden movement. Matsumoto raised one brow at her Captain's obvious distress – sure, he was temperamental and moody most of the time – and wondered if there was anything she could do for him. _Wished_ there was anything she could do…

"I've got to go… to the 4th" he snapped, standing up suddenly, the brush spilling ink over one neatly done report.

Matsumoto watched the way he adjusted the haori on his too straight shoulders, how even teeth gnawed on the bottom lip and how stiffly did he walk pass the sofa. The air around him cold, more than usual and she sighed heavily, turning to watch him near the door.

"It's very hard being your Lieutenant" she said quietly before Tōshirō stepped out of the office.

He stopped only to throw her a dark look over one shoulder and hated the pity that was in her eyes.

He didn't need pity.

He didn't need anything.

"I know"

And with that, he closed the door behind him, ignoring Matsumoto's accusing blue eyes, ignoring his own heavy sigh and ignoring the dragon's pained screech in his head.

* * *

It took him more than half of the day to finally find his way to the 4th Division's barracks. He would wander, at first through the neat alleys of Seireitei – like he was there on duty, patrolling them and keeping an eye out for a promising cadet – but soon it became too close to the heart of the problem.

Rukongai always managed to calm him, as he walked the familiar dusty streets. Today however, each step weighted him down, the dust caused by his feet scratching in his nose and mouth. It was hot outside, the temperature too high for his liking and he only wished to feel _anything_ cold.

Tōshirō avoided walking that one path, the one that would lead him to a small cottage where Granny lived – how could he face her and explain why Momo hasn't visited her lately?

And so the sun was quite high already, before he stepped into the neatly kept barracks of the Relief Station, inhaling the fresh scent of Kidō and waiting for Unohana to come and great him. He didn't want to be here, all wired up and hot, his mind unable to concentrate on anything for more than just a few seconds.

He wondered if Hinamori was even awake now…

"I was wondering what took you so long"

Unohana's voice was low and soft, calming sizzling nerves of her patients but doing nothing to ease his. He saw a flash of understanding in her eyes, even if he heavily doubted she could ever really understand what was going on in his mind.

Could anyone…?

"She's asleep now" she led him through the corridors of her division "A fever broke out during one of her naps, causing her to hallucinate. Therefore, I'm sorry to say that there is still no progress in Lieutenant Hinamori's state"

"I understand…" he muttered under his breath, feeling a heavy weight settle down right in the middle of his chest.

"Take as much time as you need" Unohana rested one hand on his stiff shoulder, a sad smiled playing in the corners of her lips "Even if she wakes up, there's only a small chance she'll actually see you"

Retsu waited for his nod before leaving the young Captain in front of the door, choosing not to notice his clenched fists or the flat line of his lips. Seeing such a young being in so much distress… it was a sad sight, especially since he was the one who placed the weight on his shoulders.

With a deep breath, the last one he told himself, Tōshirō pushed one part of the door to the side, sliding it quietly not to disturb the only patient of the room.

Her cheeks bore the ugly, sick shade of red while the rest of her face was wax pale. The light caught in beads of sweat, a few strands of her fringe sticking to her forehead. Her breathing short and shallow, a rasp heard on every intake of air.

Her hair was so much longer than he remembered, tossed over the white of a pillow.

Coming here wasn't a good idea.

Momo stirred, a pained gasp left her lips and the ugly flush deepened, like a bloody mark on her face.

"Don't…" she mewled, slim hands tightening on sweat damp sheets "No… Shirō ... don't… please…please…"

A sinking feeling formed somewhere deep within him, as he heard Momo's plea. Feverish dreams, or illusions or nightmares more likely, and Tōshirō didn't even have to think for a second who was their subject.

Anger flared in the depth of his heart, consumed the room in a cloud of cold and he wished for nothing more than to feel Aizen's blood.

But it would probably break her more…

The girl released another gasp, her lids fluttering and dazed eyes welcomed the suddenly chilled world with a feverish glaze. She looked at him for a moment from under heavy lids, not really seeing past the fog of her sickness, and there was something in their depths that Tōshirō didn't like.

No... not once did she see him standing there.

Her glazed eyes only saw _her _Captain.

"Be ... safe…" it escaped her lips and she slipped into a troubled sleep again.

He never should have walked in here.

It almost felt like a red-hot blade was drilled straight into his heart, twisted and pushed deeper, deeper, dull edges ripping everything in its way . He almost ran out of the room, feeling like the walls were closing in on him, her fever stretching onto him and causing his skin to burn.

Unfair.

So, so unfair...

Tōshirō literally stormed outside of the barracks, ignoring the surprised stares of the Shinigamis or the sudden rush of blood in his ears. He needed to get away from here, from the smell of herbs and sweat and sickness, from her hair on the pillow and Aizen's name on chapped lips.

The Seireitei was a blur, of pebble walls and tiled roofs, black uniforms against dark buildings, his expertise at Shunpo allowing him to avoid any unwanted questions or looks.

What could he say, anyway?

That he, the Captain of the 10th Division, child prodigy and possible reincarnation of a heavenly guardian, was running away from a girl who couldn't even recognize him anymore…?

Pathethic.

A wave of nauseating warmth washed over him, caused the shitagi to cling uncomfortably to his body, confining his moves and bile rose in his throat.

Pebbles under his quick feet changed into grass and rocks and only then he stopped, falling to his knees and his hands tightening on the lush green blades. He heard the weak roots give under his fierce tug, his grasp merciless as his whole body shook and Tōshirō fought to calm his breathing.

He was burning hot, confused, consumed by too many emotions and doubts and regrets, so utterly lost like a child he no longer was and with no way out…

His jaws hurt, aching because of how tight he clenched them, fighting against the sickness that overcame him in a crashing roll of heat and damp air, against the feeling of his mouth watering and against the way in which his thraot constricted.

A small rustle, a flutter of cloth in the wind.

And the unbearable, scorching feel on his skin was suddenly brushed away, as if someone's hand would sweep off ldust and spider webs from a shelf.

"Everything alright with you, Captain?"

There was no sick, motherly concern in the familiar voice – only some kind of amused curiosity – and maybe that was the reason why it caught his attention.

Tōshirō took a deep breath, first one in a longer while , before releasing his grip on the grass. The miserable blades fell out of his hands, the thin coat of ice catching the sunlight and melting away quickly.

"Fucking fine.." he growled, keeping his head low as he still could feel himself shaking.

Funny … He suddenly realized that the cold knot inside of him was gone already, the person coming closer and sure enough, the black hakama a deadly contrast against the green grass.

Letting go of his anger was a thing he was never good at, especially when someone witnessed him being so god damn weak. He prided himself for rarely losing his cool – maybe only when he stopped caring at all or when his temper flared – and in the fact that ice was not only Hyourinmaru's trait of character. This… mess that he was now, it was not him.

Or maybe deep down inside, he knew that despite everything, it was because he _was_ a mess…

Another shuddering intake of air and he could stand up, and intimidate the poor soul that happened to intrude in his moment, demand absolute secrecy and petrify them with one flash of his chilly reiatsu. But the soft rustle was too close now, waraji were kicked off – those were _small_ feet, he realized - and Tōshirō looked up with surprise.

Only to find Rukia settling on the grass next to him, like it was the most natural thing in the world, a speck of sugar in the corner of her mouth and a look of concentration on her face. She threw him a look then and he swore he saw the glimmer of ice in her eyes.

"You don't really sound fine…" she said after a while in a flat voice "But then again, no one ever does" she stretched out her small body on the warm grass, watching the skies.

"What are you doing here?" Tōshirō asked gruffly, ignoring the sudden urge to lean in and feel the pleasantly cool lick of her reiatsu, as it shimmered and literally _called out_ to him "Shouldn't you be reporting to your Captain?"

She blinked and the pretty shade of violet in her eyes darkened.

"I don't know… probably…" she admitted lazily, not once tearing her gaze from the striking blue of the heaven above "It just… felt like I needed to be here" the pale hands above her head clenched into fists for a moment "Or maybe it's simply because of you, Captain"

What…?

He must have worn the most ridiculous look on his face because there's the smallest shift of her eyes and then she was laughing and turning onto her side, one hand reaching to a small pouch attached to the white obi at her waist.

Again he noticed the ever stray tuft of black and the strange itch in his fingers, his mind suddenly trying to imagine how would she look like if he were to brush it away.

"Your reiatsu scared half of the Seireitei, Captain" finally she looked at him – that something he saw days ago during a moonlit night back in her eyes – and continues like it was the most usual thing for them to meet up and talk and pretend it was all perfectly normal "I don't like hot days as well, so… following you seemed like a good choice"

"I'm not a air cooler, Kuchiki" a roll of teal eyes and she laughed again.

She has a surprisingly low laugh.

The fevers and dreams and betrayal fade away like the very first snow as Rukia extended her hand towards him.

The amanattō in her palm causes his surprise to spike, white brows wandering up his forehead, but sure enough, there's the distinctive, delightful tightening of his stomach.

It's been a while since Granny sent him any and these beans look particularly good.

Were those peanuts in there as well…?

With a sigh, he takes the offered confectionary and ignores Hyourinmaru's flap of wings at the feel of ice against ice – bloody dragon took to reacting way too much to the little Kuchiki for his master's taste. There's something _more_ he can hear, like a soft laugh or a call, but it's distant and faint and over the noise his spirit makes it's impossible to find its source.

The taste of dried bean and sweet syrup calmed him further in a strange way, bringing back the memories of easier days and even remembering Hinamori didn't hurt that much anymore.

And the silence between them was a mostly welcomed guest.

"Captain …" Rukia said after a while, pushing herself back to a sitting position "I have a request to make"

Tōshirō only nodded , enjoying the treat and the cool air she has around her and wonders how unlikely it is for him to feel that way.

"Next time… " her eyes wandered somewhere beyond his shoulder and the young Captain stopped his motion, one sugar coated peanut barely brushing against his lips "Please try not to freeze the pond. Brother is extremely protective over his koi fish"

There was a twinkle in the violet depth and a barely noticeable quiver of soft lips and he couldn't help - nor tried to stop - himself from doing something he almost forgot how to do.

Tōshirō laughed – first only a small snicker that turned into a deeper, heartfelt chuckle - and by gods did it feel anything but good.

Much later, when he finally got back to his office and the pile of reports and a lazy Lieutenant, the remains of a smile – that last one that keeps stubbornly tugging on his lips - scared Matsumoto more effectively than anything he ever said to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It took longer, than I thought it will take, to write this down, not to mention it went in a completely different direction than I originally planned. Thanks everyone who had given me feedback on the prologue, it means millions to me! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, and I swear I will try to update sooner **heavy sigh** Oh and just in advance - no, I'm not going to follow the current manga events or the anime ones, even if the story might refer every now and then to certain canon scenes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**First Frost**_

_**-Chapter 2-**_

**By Alialka**

* * *

It was the perfect kind of early afternoon, Jōshirō Ukitake thought with a smile as he rested his back against the tree trunk – warm, peaceful and without the constant bickering of his ever-conflicted 3rd Seats. The jasmine tea was brewed perfectly and the white haired man sighed with content, enjoying the drink as well as the warm breeze against his skin.

It has been a rather long while, since such a lazy day happened, after all the fighting and wars that have fell upon Soul Society's inhabitants.

But after every struggle and every skirmish, even if there were some left broken to a point where mending was no longer possible, they were all alive and drawing breath, growing stronger with each passing day.

There was a sudden change in the air, like a swift elegant cut of a cold blade, and barely a hint of reiatsu flickered. It still caused Jōshirō to straighten a bit – after all, he knew it just too well - and turn towards the garden's entrance, awaiting the unexpected guest.

This was quite the surprise.

"Good day, Captain Kuchiki" he greeted the fellow Shinigami with a smile "What may I help you with? Some tea, maybe?"

Byakuya walked up slowly, the tiniest trace of annoyance visible n his usually stoic face and the ever present scarf in a small disarray. A lone strand of black hair escaped the steel clutch of kenseikan, falling softy between knitted brows and Jōshirō couldn't help but think of a similar streak of black across his sister's face.

This was probably the very first time he has seen the young noble in such… un-kept manner and it caused his curiosity to spike.

"The annual festival is to be held at the Kuchiki Estate" Byakuya's voice was low and slightly gruffy, as he held out his hand.

A small butterfly rested there, lazily stretching it's black wings and their bright purple edge glistened in the high sun.

Rukia told him once about the messenger butterflies the Kuchiki family raised for generations – _useless, lazy things you have to carry around_ she called them – but actually this was the very first time he had ever received one. Jōshirō reached out for it and the fragile being flapped its wings suddenly, raising some of the shimmering powder and only flew when one pale finger was close enough. The colored edge pulsed – once, twice – and as the message was received, the butterfly disappeared in a somewhat sad cloud of black and purple dust.

"I hope you will be able to make it, along with the other representatives of the 13th Division" Byakuya's voice was as flat and unemotional as ever, but his gaze would shift from the face of the other Captain to the barracks not far away.

Jōshirō noticed the long fingers twitch, as if barely stopped from curling and forming fists.

"I would not miss it!" he smiled, even as he felt the familiar biting of unsatisfied curiosity somewhere inside of him "I hope my 3rd Seats won't cause an uproar…"

"Good then" the noble bowed his head little, paying his due respects towards the older man "I'll be leaving now"

"Is there anything wrong? Anything I may help you with?"

Another flash of annoyance in steel hued eyes and the older man was sure now that Byakuya was restraining himself from gritting his teeth.

"It's nothing" and he hesitated for a bit – causing Jōshirō's brows to wander up – before his gaze shifted to the barracks again "Is my sister in?"

"Why yes…" came the surprised reply "At the training grounds if I'm not mistake. You know, she has made an admirable progress and…"

"I need her assistance. Goodbye, Captain" Byakuya promptly ignored the suggestion in Jōshirō's words and left the man alone, with the distinctive flutter of sakura petals as the only sign that the noble was there in the first place.

Jōshirō sighed heavily as he reached for the tea pot. He thought of the noble's adoptive sister and felt a pang of helplessness dampen his usual good mood. How often did he wonder about the girl's motivation… About what allowed Rukia to try harder, push herself further and aim higher, even if she knew that she would forever bound in a cage of her sister's promise.

He feared that one day, she will stop fighting against the ghostly binds.

It would be a terrible day.

* * *

Maybe Tōshirō really shouldn't care anymore. Maybe he really shouldn't be surprised anymore. After all, his Lieutenant _was _none other than Matsumoto.

Small, yet strong fingers tightened on the wood of the door and the temperature throughout the whole office dropped.

He had spent half of the day at the 1st Division, as a personal request from the Captain-Commander was never a thing to be ignored nor refused, therefore he left the office in her care. Not once he fooled himself into believing that she did her paperwork or filled out any of her delayed reports, but he expected at least some professionalism on her part.

He should have known better.

His teeth gritted all on their own as a snore reached his ears and a tabi clad foot closest to him twitched lightly. A moan, a pained grunt and someone in the mass of entangled limbs and black cloth stirred.

He took one deep breath…

"Matsumoto!!!"

His yell barely got through the haze of alcohol and sleep, as Matsumoto stirred lightly instead of the usual sharp jerk he was so accustomed to. Slowly, ever so slowly, she slipped back into the surprisingly cool reality, her baby blue eyes bleary and glazed as she tried to blink her way back into consciousness.

The air was chilly, and maybe it should make her wonder, but there was something so warm and so soft right next to her and her arms reached for it immediately, wrapping around it and holding it close. Snuggling into the pleasant feel of comfort, her lids heavy and with a sigh she allowed them to drop.

A rumble vibrated against her cheek and through the warm something, a faint smell of sake reaching her nose. It stirred and something tickled her ear.

A rush of images, a suddenly remade chain of memories appearing in her mind, flashing at an incredulous speed and Matsumoto literally bolted up into a sitting a position, not once letting go of the one thing that provided any barrier between her and her Captain.

Her very, _very_ pissed off Captain.

The was that rare anger in his teal eyes, the one that sharpened them to a glacial blue and there was ice creeping up the walls around him. His hand, curled tight and still shaking over the shōji's edge and the air was not chilly anymore, but downright freezing and it hurt to draw breath.

With a meek sound that was something between a surprised _oh!_ and a pained gasp, Matsumoto tightened her embrace, pulling the only source of warmth closer to her chest as she watched Tōshirō open his mouth.

If anything, Hyourinmaru would grant her a glorious death.

But the screech of the ice dragon never came.

"Renji, you idiot!!"

A sudden, mostly unexpected yell broke through Tōshirō's anger, as Rukia stormed past him and through the ice in a furious blur of black cloth and pale skin, unceremoniously pushing him away from the sliding door. He managed to notice the unusually mess of her hair and the strangely sharp downturn of lips, before she grabbed Renji's ear, pulling hard to get his face away from Matsumoto's chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed as the ear turned as red as his hair and the pain got through the haze of alcohol, effectively catching his attention.

"That is exactly what _I_ would like to know" Tōshirō graced his own Lieutenant with a nasty glare, as she clumsily adjusted her clothing, peeling a few blood red hair off her uniform "Matsumoto…"

"Well you see Captain…" she tried her best to smile innocently at him "Renji… needed some… some… oh, some advice!"

"On _how_ to hold a cup?!" the young prodigy threw a quick look in the direction of Rukia still giving the red head a furious scolding before adding coldly "I expect you to clean this mess up"

"You stupid baboon, I should just let Brother deal with you!"

"The fuck Rukia…" Renji let out a grunt, trying to gather his foggy thoughts "Le'go…"

"He is furious! Are you out of your mind?!" she fumed

Her words slowly settled in, the pained look replaced by one of utter horror.

Her brother.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

_His Captain._

Furious.

"Help me…?" he looked at his childhood friend in quiet desperation, the dull pounding in his head not once faltering and the bright light of the day causing his eyes to water.

"You got your stupid ass in this mess yourself… and now I have to do your job, dumbass" she finally let go of the now hot ear, giving her childhood friend one last evil look "I had to cancel my training because of you"

Renji rubbed his eyes, snorting at the last remark, alcohol clouding his mind to the point where he didn't hold his tongue.

"As if you'll ever manage…" he stopped then, brain kicking in gear as he felt her tense "Shit... Rukia, I…"

"Later" the Kuchiki girl cut him off and turned, straightening her shoulders "Captain Hitsugaya, sir…"

He didn't like the barely stopped clench of her hands. Didn't like the shadow that flickered across her face or the way her mouth hardened into a flat line.

And Tōshirō swore he heard a pained, mournful gasp, so soft that it was barely there at all, but still Hyourinmaru's senses picked it up .

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, crossing his arms over the chest "Be quick, I'm busy"

Surely Rukia had mastered the art of suppressing her annoyance – over forty years of being adopted into a clan as unchanging and obstinate as the Kuchiki family taught her well – and now she stretched out her hand with confidence.

But there was that small, faintest of all, tremble of her fingers.

Teal eyes widened lightly at the sight of the strange butterfly, a purple edged sibling of the Hell ones and still a pretty little thing in a pale hand. One dainty finger nudged it slightly, causing it to flap its wings in obvious anger.

Other than that, it remained in Rukia's palm and the girl sighed with irritation. She crossed the distance between her and the surprised Captain, no more than three quick steps it was, ignoring Renji's mumbled apologizes and dinner offers. The butterfly spread its wings only when it was inches away from a haori clad shoulder. It crossed the small gap with a few lazy flaps of purple and black.

Matsumoto barely stopped a sudden giggle as she watched the annoy on her Captain's face change into surprise when the small creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glimmering powder. Yet, he still caught the suspiciously high cough she faked and sent her an unpleasant glare, and the woman busied herself with empty bottles.

"Give my thanks to Captain Kuchiki" Tōshirō ignored the racket his sake-loving Lieutenant was causing and casually brushed the remains of the messenger off his coat "And that I am looking forward the festival"

"Oh? A party?" Matsumoto looked up, a bright smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes.

"You're not going!"

"B-but Captain…!"

"Matsumoto!" he snapped and Matsumoto pouted heavily "Anything else, Kuchiki?"

"Actually… there's one more thing…"

She never continued, taking two steps back and not remaining in his personal space for a moment longer –not that he ever expected her to – Renji already standing at her side, eyes still unfocused but his back a bit too straight.

Rukia didn't speak out for another while, only kept looking at him and Tōshirō's irritation blazed from a mere spark into a high fire – he didn't have time to deal with…

A knit of brows, dangerous flash of dark blue in a purple depth, swift move of a small foot, a hiss of pain and Renji was suddenly bowing, with both his hands pressed to the spot where a precisely aimed kick fell.

White brows wandered up and the ever-present frown disappeared.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I apologize for my crude behavior!" still in a deep bow, Renji swayed and the world blurred for a moment "I am very, very sorry!"

Tōshirō sighed heavily – he felt much, _much_ older right now and stretched so thin – and he covered his face with one hand for a moment. He told himself to calm down, that it wasn't really all that surprising and worth all the trouble after all and could someone _please_ explain to him since when could Hyourinmaru snicker…

"Just… get out" he finally said, trying to ignore the small throb in his temples, a sure sign of an upcoming headache.

"Yes, Captain! Thank you, Captain!" relief washed over Renji's face as he finally straightened and his hand curled over Rukia's shoulder.

The black haired Shinigami only bowed her head lightly and then they both left, closing the door behind them carefully. The white haired Captain still managed to catch a pained _"dammit, you didn't have to kick me!" _and he felt his lips twitch in sudden, if somewhat dark, amuse. He turned rapidly then, facing the quietly tip-toeing away Matsumoto as she froze in one place.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going…?"

* * *

It was exactly four weeks later, when the festival was finally held and the vast greens surrounding the Kuchiki estate were prepared for the event. Soft blankets spread over grass, lanterns hidden in the high trees all around, illuminating the space with a softly diffused, warm light. Servants were wandering around, checking if everything was prepared in the exact way the head of the Kuchiki family ordered it to be. Food and drinks already prepared, susuki decorations all ready and placed throughout the viewing space in long, elegant vases.

It was when the skies turned bright orange that the first watcher arrived in a blur of black shihakushos and fair skin, and only one Captain stood out thanks to the sakura pink on his shoulders. His Lieutenant was right behind him, with a scolding look in her eyes as she pushed the ever-slipping glasses up the delicate bridge of her nose, ignoring the slight teasings of her superior.

"Captain, despite the festival, I think you should…" she was abruptly cut short by a wave of a hand.

"Now, now, my Little Nanao, this is the time to relax after all. And surely, our host would be displeased if his guests were only talking about business during this splendid evening!"

"But Captain…!"

"And look, if that isn't my gentle friend coming over!" Shunsui raised a hand to the edge of his straw hat in a greeting as indeed he noticed Jōshirō excitedly coming over, a large and delighted smile on his face "We're here to have fun, remember that my little Nanao… therefore, tonight you are not my Lieutenant!"

The glasses finally slipped down her nose as her eyes widened, speechless for a short minute that was long enough for her Captain to welcome his friend, both men – so white and so dark together in the light of the setting sun – easily slipping into the comfort of their presence. She watched them walk away to one of the blankets spread out, not the one under the glorious and ever-blooming sakura trees. There was a small cough right behind her, causing her to turn and with gratitude she welcomed Nemu's shy presence.

It was Matsumoto's loud exclamation of utter happiness that was heard, long before the bubbly Lieutenant made her appearance, her trade-mark pink scarf discarded for a brand new blue one – she bought it especially for this occasion – Kira following his friend in a race towards the sake stash, Shuuhei yelling at them to stop and wait for the rest of their respective divisions. Their laughter a most welcome sound in the vast space of the green grass.

They passed Byakuya on the way, Renji following him like the ever faithful dog –he dared not to leave his Captain's side since the invitation incident a month ago - but Matsumoto's hand found his wrist with greatest ease, dragging the redhead away with no more than a surprised yelp. The head of the Kuchiki family didn't even spare the strange, chaotic group of Lieutenants – the festival cared not for ranks after all and he could share a word with Abarai tomorrow – only made his way to greet the gentle Captain of the 4th Division, as she brought the one thing he needed for tonight – order to the upcoming chaos.

A chime of a bell and a flash of pink and Byakuya stopped dead in his track, Yachiru missing him just by a hair in her aim to strangle him with the deadly art of "hugging". The powerful form of Kenpachi already occupying one of the best spots, completely unrefined in his way of devouring the offerings of dango and edamame, flushing it with sake, surrounded by his equally rough subordinates.

He could ignore the huge man for tonight, Byakuya told himself, brushing a non-existent speckle of dust from the rich silk of his yukata.

And still, a small figure wrapped in a not so complimenting shade of red caught his attention, a small lost girl with dead eyes that kept looking up at the ablaze heavens and quivering lips that spilled a mute prayer for a soul that never deserved saving. The sight of her, a poisonous streak of crimson against the grass, made the noble raise one elegant brow.

Isane was with her, either handing her a cup or a plate, whatever was the girl's choosing. She would keep a careful eye on her, being extra careful not to let Momo tire herself in any way. Fussing over the weak like a mother hen, brushing a stray tuft of dark hair from a too pale forehead.

"I see you are wondering whether Hinamori Momo should be here or not. Questioning the Relief Station?"

Unohana's voice was just as expected – calm, sweet and gentle, barely underlined with amuse – as she rose to greet the host.

"Not really" it wasn't any of Byakuya's business anyway and he poured some sake into her cup "You know what's best for the patients, Captain Unohana"

"She needs to get out if she wants to begin her journey back" Retsu thanked for the drink with a smile and shifted ever so lightly, a quiet invitation for him to take a seat "It is kind of you to hold the festival this year. Some have never been here… and the estate truly is magnificent"

She noticed the small shift of his eyes, somewhere towards the secluded gardens and living quarters and the barely there arch of one corner of ever-flat lips.

"Thank you" Byakuya bowed his head, appreciating the compliment "This is the least I could do. Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, welcome"

The white haired Captain approached them, the scowl deeper than usual on his face and arms crossed over chest. Teal eyes would flicker every now and then towards the suddenly small form of Momo, watching as Isane took care of her.

"She'll be fine" Unohana spoke out calmly "There is no need to worry"

"Perhaps…" Tōshirō managed to keep the doubt away from his voice, even if it was etched into his face "I'm looking for Matsumoto"

"Ah, little Shirō, lost your Lieutenant again?" a cheery voice caused the young prodigy to flinch violently and grit his teeth before Ukitake pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Let go of me, Ukitake!" the smell of sake was unmistakable and should the sickly man really drink at all?

"Jōshirō…" at the gentle scolding in the 4th Division Captain's voice the man sighed and released the smaller one from his embrace.

"Your Lieutenant dragged mine away" Byakuya spoke out calmly, not fazed by the strange behavior at all, reaching out for some edamame "Followed by those of the 3rd and 9th. They should not be hard to find"

The right lid of Tōshirō's eye twitched, before he reminded himself that his office was locked tight, he took away Matsumoto's key and there was no way the drunks would get in. Hopefully. He did not want to find them on the floor again.

"Speaking of finding, I haven't seen Rukia anywhere…" Jōshirō mused aloud "She's not here?"

Byakuya turned his head lightly, throwing one look over his shoulder in the direction of the house.

"My sister will be joining us soon" he replied calmly, making it clear he did not wish to talk about Rukia's absence or presence at all.

Tōshirō excused himself then, caving into the worry and was about to leave when he picked up the muttered _so stubborn_ right next to him. With surprise he looked up, seeing the other white haired man's face darken with a deep frown as they both walked away. He could feel the faintest shift in both Jōshirō's and Byakuya's reiatsu –something on the edge of two _very _different kinds of anger – but it was gone in a mere blink of an eye.

"Excuse me?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him and delaying his departure.

Jōshirō looked at the smaller Captain then, obviously not expecting the question or the fact that he was heard, the usual warm brown of his eyes taking on a much sharper edge. He only kept looking, as if calculating or judging, not a trace of earlier playfulness in his face.

"Nothing…" he heavily sighed then and responded to Shunsui's call with a wave of a hand "It's just sad, seeing how a ghost can not only break, but bound as well" and he left to join his friend, shaking his head as if to clear it from unpleasant thoughts.

Tōshirō blinked with surprise, not understanding the sudden change of air and atmosphere, still feeling that he should know what this was about. That this was something he was well aware of, something he knew and should remember…

He heard a small, even if tired, laugh and he looked in Momo's direction. She was clearly enjoying her time, despite her slumped shoulders and a web of small lines around her eyes, weary slowly taking over. She looked up, almost shyly when he came up, her hands nervously pulling at the keikogi, hiding the scarred skin, before she neatly rested them in her lap. Isane politely excused herself, allowing the two some privacy.

"Hinamori" he greeted her coldly, shifting his body's weight from one leg to the other "You're up"

"Captain Unohana thought it would do me good…" the faint smile on her lips never reached her eyes "To leave the Division"

Momo was always sweet and soft, but this… this now, it was barely a whisper of what used to be. Too gentle, too soft, a ripped off thread carried in the wind. It killed him to see his childhood friend robbed of that spark she always had.

It killed him to know that he was partially guilty, to remember his ice warmed by her blood and the world as he knew it back then crushing down with a pained whisper and dead eyes.

And then her fingers clutched at the red fabric, the grasp tight and her knuckles turning white.

"I… I resigned" she breathed out, turning her gaze to the lush grass "I'll be leaving in a few days. I'm going back to Junrinan"

Tōshirō remained silent after she spoke, tilting his head up so that he could watch the darkening sky. It shouldn't surprise him, her decision that is, not after everything that has happened. But somewhere deep inside he thought, no, he wished that she would endure this and regain her quiet strength.

He swallowed down the choking feeling of betrayal.

"Visit me one day?" Momo asked quietly, shivering in the sudden cold.

"I will" with hesitation he brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, fingers lingering against her temple for a second before he took his hand away "Come back one day"

She knew he wouldn't visit, not with all of the broken ties between them, just as well as he knew she wouldn't come back – not after the death of something that was _her._

"Goodbye, little Shirō. I'm sorry I made you break your promise" Momo whispered , watching his retreating back and feeling Isane come up "I think I'd like to go back now… if that's not a problem"

Tōshirō didn't look back, not once as the wind carried her words and his heart hammered against his chest. With bitter realization, he sudden knew why Matsumoto was so often found in one of those bars right after Gin's treachery –being one never too keen on drinking, he now felt that he could easily loose himself in a warm bottle. Maybe even too easily…

Almost everyone was here by now, he saw that much, resting and eating and drinking, waiting for the full moon to show it's glowing face and to send prayers up into the heavens. They were all laughing – high or low, some too loud and some just smiling – and enjoying their time, content with the celebration and the rare moment of complete peace.

Maybe he should find Matsumoto, surely she would understand one way or other and force him into the state close to oblivion. She had to know to easiest way, as she lied to herself so many times before, the different kinds of sake offering a chance to forget.

When was the last time he felt this..this much alone…?

He found them, all four Lieutenants, finally and stopped dead in his tracks, his brows rising and eyes widening the smallest bit. The sight before him not was he would ever expect and the raw shock washed over the turmoil.

Because seeing Kira and Shuuhei engaged in a drinking competition was something he was barely surprised to see, but his Lieutenant and the 6th Division's one… They were awfully close. Matsumoto was telling the redhead something, leaning so close that one soft tuft of her blond locks brushed against his cheek.

It was probably the very first time Tōshirō saw Renji with his hair down, the tie that held the fiery mass in the usual ponytail between Matsumoto's fingers. Palms spread on the blanket, w breath away from one another and they seemed somewhat lost to the world. Or perhaps only lost in their own, he realized, as Renji reached out and brushed a non-existent speck of dust off of her scarf.

Should he notice it earlier…?

"I do hope this does not affect Renji's performance anymore" a low voice caused the young Captain to flinch violently in surprise.

Turning quickly, he was met with Byakuya's frowning face, steel cold eyes focused on the very two Tōshirō was watching mere seconds ago.

"Well I do hope they won't end up in my office!" he snapped back, irritated in a flash by the sheer assumption that he could do _anything_ in this case.

The noble didn't react at first, and Tōshirō felt the all too familiar flame of anger rise within him – just like it had not that long ago in front of Byakuya's sister.

"So I see" the older man finally said, turning away "It's useless to ask them"

"About what?" he asked, almost despite himself, but truth be told, he never could contain his curiosity.

"Rukia" there was a barely noticeable change in Byakuya's voice "She has learned to conceal her reiatsu well. Excuse me"

It would be much, much later that Tōshirō would wonder why he didn't just ignore what the noble had said and why didn't he go with the very first impulse to try that sake which was so generously offered. Instead he waited, feeling the older man leave and still eyes on the two sitting even closer now, Renji's nose bumping into Matsumoto's as their foreheads touched.

He saw the pretty blue of her eyes darken, all soft around the edges as the lids became obviously heavy and that was when he turned around.

Maybe he shouldn't be all that surprised… if he would actually think about it, it made sense.

They made sense.

With a sigh, Tōshirō closed his eyes, ignoring the somewhat bitter taste in his mouth – was this how jealousy tasted like? – and allowed his reiatsu to flicker once, allowed it to pulse once all over the terrain in a soft gust of a cool breeze. It would glide over grass and cloth and skin, skimming through the trees and disappearing in a glimmer as it crashed upon ice. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips.

Found her.

Careful not to alert anyone, least of all her, Tōshirō followed the faintest trace that would lead him to a familiar presence. The gardens held many ponds, big and small and it was at one of them where he saw her. Concealed by trees, her reiatsu kept so, so low that even her brother lost her. As he emerged from the shadows, she was standing there, deep in thought and looking as out of place as he felt. A twig snapped under his foot and she looked up.

Air was caught in a suddenly tight throat then and Tōshirō couldn't tell whose lungs forgot how it was to breathe. For a moment, his skin changed into scales and he observed the world through Hyourinmaru's eyes.

A flicker of white, a soft tuft of blue hair and the ice cold glimmer of a gem, it left them both – human and spirit - breathless. Pale hand tucked a strand behind a subtle ear, as pink glossed lips and the glacial hue of the keikogi was all he could see amidst the sudden snowfall.

And then the illusion – or was it only that? – was gone, after one flutter of eyelids and it was only her left, only Rukia, with quickly rising chest and wide violet eyes, raven black hair and snow white yukata, and the obi at her waist in the cruel color of blood.

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia broke the surprised silence that stretched between them, thick like a woolen blanket and as heavy.

The dragon inside hid in the shadows of his soul and Tōshirō was left alone, standing not that far from the girl. With deliberate care, he took in her whole frame – from toes to the neatly combed back of her head – noticing how she looked away stubbornly when his eyes reached her face. Silver thread woven carefully into her hair at the right side of her head, a sophisticated detail glimmering in the fain of the rising moon.

"Captain…?"

This was the third time already when he faced Rukia in a state when everything was crushing and tumbling and was just wrong. And again it was all brushed away, just like that, with no effort at all coming from either of them.

He wondered how long has she been here, alone in the dark, and did she even know her brother was looking for her or that her childhood friend and his Lieutenant…

"I never noticed you before" he said finally, as gruff and cold as usual and it took her by surprise "You were just the Kuchiki princess everyone talked about"

Rukia's brows raised as she corrected the red cotton of the keikogi, her hand straying just the smallest bit to her neck, as if making sure that there was no collar that would itch and scratch and remind her of impending death.

"I think I already told you that you are a great conversationalist, Captain…" she smiled, easily hiding the hurt at the name he just called her.

"And yet, you're still here"

"It's my brother's garden. Why shouldn't I be …" she trailed off then and anger flared around her in white and purple "I didn't ask to be found! And if there's no reason for you to be here Captain, with the so called …"

"Will you let me finish!" Tōshirō snapped, catching one of her hands in his, surprised by how thin her wrist was and how her lips would twist in a silent fury.

"Let go of me, Captain Hitsugaya" her voice was as cold as the element they both shared, rolling of her lips in a low, dangerous hiss and the air around them changed to a pleasant cool.

"I will ,once you answer me, why the hell I feel that I have to find my way to you!"

She went all stiff, he could feel that oh so well under his hand, her eyes looking straight into his with surprise. Devastating, they were, and Tōshirō soon looked away, releasing her hand and sighing heavily.

"Enjoy the rising moon, Kuchiki" he turned to walk away, feeling as a complete fool all of the sudden.

He came here all on his own, after all... In all honestly, he should not be the one to snap. But he told her the truth - one he didn't understand and it drove him crazy - because being near her eased both his body and mind in an unexplainable way.

And deep inside he knew, that it scared him.

"Captain Hitsugaya"

"What?"

"We could… stay here for a while longer" Rukia's voice was completely opposite of the one she used barely a moment ago, but she kept her gaze on the richly decorated rim of her yukata "If you'd like to"

Tōshirō could only wonder if she knew what she offered in that moment, as he looked at her over one shoulder. To stay. Stay in the quiet dark, away from the drinking and eating and prying eyes. Away from brothers and unexpected couples, away from an empty spot on a blanket that caused his heart to bleed.

Even if only for a while.

And so they did exactly, sitting in the dark, waiting for the stars and the moon to appear. The silvery orb's full face was a sight to behold, glorious like never before and illuminating everything with a ghostly glow, hiding hurt and anger in the play of soft light and shadows.

The night-time flowers rising their heads and a sweet scent filled the air as both ice wielders simply sat there, his haori spread on the still warm grass and all they could feel was cold pricking on their skin.

"Sir…?" Rukia finally asked, in more of a released breath than a whisper, rubbing a sore knot in the back of her neck.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad… that you keep finding it" she threw a look at two swords resting nearby, polished sayas dark in the moonlight.

Hyourinmaru's bronze star barely brushing against Sode no Shirayuki's tsuba, but the grass beneath them already frozen.

Ice called out to ice and the both of them found different kinds of comfort in that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well this is quite the ramble-on chapter…

Anyway, this AN is more of an explanation: the festival held in this chapter is (loosely, I admit) based on the Japanese Tsukimi festival (月見–Moon Viewing), celebrating the full moon that takes place on the 15th of August, and the food and decorations mentioned above relate directly to it.

_Dango_- rice dumplings

_Edamame _-baby soybeans in the pod, boiled in water together with condiments such as salt, and served whole.

_Susuki _- a grass native to eastern Asia, used to create Tsukimi decorations

And Holly - again, all the best wishes and love! **hugs tight**


	4. Chapter 4

**_First Frost_**

**_-Chapter 3-_**

**By Alialka**

* * *

What _was _the Captain-Commander thinking?!

Tōshirō couldn't help but ask himself the same question over and over again, ever since all those hours ago when they came here and since Matsumoto forced him to tag along to Orihime's place. Sometimes he suspected she had no respect whatsoever for her Captain, if he were to judge by the way she actually dragged him by the sleeve of his shihakusho.

And now, at the smell and sight of Orihime's newest treat – leek cake, was it? – the young Captain asked himself who could have cursed him to the point that he was appointed leader of a small team that was sent to the Human World on a mission.

And let Kurotsuchi be damned for experimenting on some helpless animals!

Because of course the experiment had to back fire and of course they had to mutate and transform. And of course the mad Captain had to experiment further on them.

And so they were here now, a rag-tag Shinigami team consisting of the usual, if slightly troublesome five officers and him, to eliminate whatever Kurotsuchi has created in the dark of his laboratory.

And whatever it was that has escaped one night, when he forgot to close their cages.

And what kind of scientist didn't close the portals to the real world _anyway?!_

"Did it get colder in here?" Orihime's surprised voice brought Tōshirō back to reality and the boy cussed under his breath.

"Tak it eashy, Cap'n" Matsumoto mumbled over … he didn't even want to know what it was.

The human girl had some _original_ ideas on how her food should look and taste like, and he was painfully reminded of that fact when he took a mouthful of soup. It was lukewarm and creamy, and he had to fight back the gag reflex as he recognized strawberries and celery meshed into one.

He claimed he wasn't hungry and Matsumoto literally _devoured_ his portion.

With the latest Renji development, maybe he should take her strange taste into consideration…

"Would you like a piece?" Orihime's smile was wide and sweet, there was a speck of cream on her cheek and a knife in her hand.

"I…" he looked at the cake and felt his stomach twist and turn at sheer sight of the dubious dessert "Maybe not, thank you…"

"Ah, buf itsh good!" Matsumoto informed him happily, spilling crumbs all over her cleavage and her Captain.

The white haired Shinigami took a deep breath and shook the crumbs off, while Orihime beamed a sunshine smile at the compliment. She offered him a drink – freshly made apple-beetroot juice, _still warm!_ -and Tōshirō felt his jaws clench. With a hurried excuse he discarded his gigai, he literally stormed out through the nearby window.

And of top of all things, he was stuck with the two crazy women. Who, if he were correct, wouldn't be alone for too long and he was fairly sure that Matsumoto, Orihime _and_ Renji would drive him mad in a record time.

After all, he already saw the sake supplies his Lieutenant brought.

He kicked a stone, watched it skitter on the even sidewalk and with a sigh he strolled down one of the many streets of Karakura. The evening was almost there, and the air changed from stuffy and moist to a more refreshing note.

Grazing his lower lip with his teeth, Tōshirō considered moving out.

He could look for a place of his own.

Orihime was a nice girl, but still he considered himself a healthy young man, with a normal appetite, but Gods were his witness that he tried to stomach her food and it ended in a … rather unpleasant way. Eating out on the town was out of question, they had a limited budget and that was mostly because Jōshirō was fond of human artifacts and Captain-Commander shared this interest.

Uruhara's place was out of the question. Tōshirō would probably kill the embodiment of annoyance in a time span shorter than 24 hours, not to mention the rest of his household with the cat-woman in the first place. Besides, Renji usually stayed there and the red-haired Lieutenant steered clear of him ever since that drunken morning accident. And currently Tōshirō had no interest in making him suffer.

Where did Ikkaku and Yumichika stay, he had no idea. Not that it matter, as he would probably chose to live on the street than share living quarters with the 11th Division's duo. They were just a magnet for trouble and that was something he wanted to avoid at any cost this time.

The little Kuchiki ,the very last member of their little strange group, in a blink of an eye wormed back into the Kurosaki household, to the glee of Ichigo's family and his own, even if hidden under the usual annoy.

He cursed his luck again and the Fates that surely had to mock him.

The wind got stronger then and it brought a wave of a unfamiliar power – hectic and twisted - one that caused his senses to tingle and instinct kicked in. He followed the faint trail, quiet and unnoticed by anyone, like a ghost flickering against lampposts and trees.

It grew stronger and more chaotic, but then it was washed with pain and his pace became quicker. It lead him to the park, to one of the dark and abandoned corners where the trees where thick and dying and where the thing that greeted him was the back of a sunny yellow dress Rukia wore. She was tapping her foot impatiently, her fingers in a similar rhythm along her bicep and Ichigo's body lay at her feet.

The boy himself fighting one of the runaway experiments.

Tōshirō remained in the safe dark provided by the thick branches, keeping his reiatsu so low he was sure not to be noticed. He saw the frown on the boy's face, as Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back again and examined the large gash on his left arm. Kurotsuchi's creature was nothing more than a pool of black blood on the pretty alley.

"Careless fool" Rukia scolded him, as he reentered his body "I told you to pay attention!"

"Your nagging is distracting, midget" he huffed and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, avoiding staining it with his blood "Fix this and we can be on our way"

The girl's scowl deepened and with no hesitation she sent him to the ground, with a swift kick to the back of his knees.

"Fix it yourself, idiot"

"Damn it, Rukia! Get back here!"

Tōshirō shook his head – those two … - as Ichigo ran after her, shaking one fist over his orange head and earning a laugh from the small girl. Neither of them didn't seem to notice his icy presence as he kept an eye on the strange couple.

They were back together now, elbows brushing and her steps in pace with his. Calling each other names, bickering all the time and still the young Captain saw the pretty glimmer of Kidō in her small hands.

And he followed them, without a second thought, reacting to the unexplainable pull he felt in his heart.

He didn't know how long they walked around, with him not that far behind. It could be hours and it could be mere minutes, his eyes not once leaving the two friends and he could not be more aware how much _different_ they were with each other.

How Ichigo ,with a frown and seemingly cruel remarks, would do anything she asked for – buy her those Limited Edition Chappy Fuzzy Slippers _will you, Ichigo?_ or carry her on his back as she twisted her ankle, slipping on a empty can she didn't see. He'd bitch and cuss and tell her it's all her fault anyway. But he could not hide the worry that shone in his eyes as he picked her up or the pink tint on the very tips of his ears when she buried her nose in the crock of his neck and shoulder.

How she, Rukia – the sister of stone cold Byakuya and the noble she had to become – was a completely different person with lips falling into alluringly easy smiles and a low, albeit a little raspy laugh.

And it disturbed Tōshirō to notice how natural it seemed for her to wrap her legs around the teen's waist.

They stopped when she pulled, non too gently he noticed with some grim satisfaction, on one longer ply of orange hair, clearly demanding attention.

"The fuck you want now?" Ichigo grumbled as he readjusted her on his back.

"I want one" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and pointing to the large window they stopped by.

Even from afar, Ichigo's heavy sigh was perfectly heard as the boy took a longer look at the display of the shop.

"Tomorrow" there was a slightest trace of resignation in his voice, but his lips arched the tiniest bit when she rested her cheek against his shoulder "Greedy bitch"

"Asshole…" Rukia grinned against the fabric of his shirt as he continued walking.

It was warm in a twisted kind of way, natural and so right it stirred something unpleasant in the depths of Tōshirō's heart. And it was what prevented him from following them further, after all they were going back to the Kurosaki Clinic … even if deep down inside, he wanted to. That strange, almost magnetic kind of pull was still there and he found it damn hard to ignore it.

It felt like running away – the rush of air against his ears and the awareness of how fast his heart was beating – as Tōshirō made his way towards the empty building of Karakura High School. It's rooftop, high and deserted, seemed like the very place he needed to be right now.

Tthe high roof was the perfect place for him to wait and watch the pale moon rising.

Peace, quiet and solitude were his only companions and the only sound was his labored breathing – one he desperately tried to calm down – and strangely enough he found himself growing anxious with every passing minute. It felt like waiting for something to come, an impending doom or the end of all of his turmoil, and the young Captain shook his head furiously, scolding himself for having such idiotic thoughts.

_Get a grip_, he scolded himself as he watched the infinite skies turn orange and pink, with the cobalt blue tint creeping up the far horizon.

Tōshirō inhaled deeply, the air bearing the scent of unknown flowers and dust, as he stretched himself on the warm concrete of the roof. In his mind, he came back to the question that has been nagging him for the whole day.

Why was he sent along…?

After all, he was completely unneeded here, besides…

He blinked at the bitter realization.

Unneeded.

One word, there short syllables that caused his brows to furrow over bright eyes. It tasted foul when said out loud, burned as it slipped past his dry lips.

Unneeded.

Everyone he came with… every had someone to spend their time with, carry out their mission with. Someone to watch their backs, give a helping hand and give that one necessary push.

Was that all he was now? The proverbial fifth wheel to a wagon? The first stars appeared on the darkening canvas above him, sparkling, twinkling, _mocking him_ and Tōshirō swallowed the hard lump that has formed in his throat. What fool had he been to think that coming to this place, this high deserted rooftop where he was as alone as he suddenly felt, was a good idea.

Even if he were to go back to Orihime's, even if Renji wasn't there yet … he'd still be all alone, on his own, the two girls occupied with themselves and their feminine ways. Teal eyes sharpened, his heart tight and missing his one true friend, before he took another breath and pushed himself into a sitting position.

One hand threaded snow white mess of hair with irritation.

The atmosphere of the Human World surely had to be taking its toll on him – to turn the cold and proud Captain Hitsugaya into a heap of sizzling thoughts and bitterness. He pressed the soles of his hands against his closed eyes, hard, so hard he saw twirling yellow and red dots behind the lids. He tried to recall her face, her warm brown eyes and the sweetest smile, but the memory was blurred, fuzzy and he found it shifting into sharper lines and colder hues.

A soft tap behind him caught his attention and all of the sudden Tōshirō found himself feeling lighter in an unexplainable way. He raised his head, felt his spirit awaken lazily and he knew it was her. One corner of his mouth arched, twitched as he fought down a smile.

They kept finding their way to each other in both worlds.

"What can I do for you, Kuchiki?" he asked gruffly, sparing her one look as she stepped in front of him.

She had discarded her gigai one the way it seemed, and again the petite Shinigami reminded him of the night that fell softly around them. Neatly wrapped in black, with the pearly hue of skin, she blended in nicely with the starlit sky.

"I was wondering if you could use some company, Captain"

She kept her voice cool and collected, so much different from the carefree tone she used earlier around Ichigo and for a moment Tōshirō wondered which one was the true one. His teeth scraped his lower lip again and the way her eyes flickered to his mouth made him feel strangely good.

"I like my solitude, thank you"

Something flashed across the deep violet of her eyes, as Rukia leaned on the net fence, her hands stretched above midnight black head – and dainty fingers hooked the small metal loops. Her lips pursed slightly as she seemed to ponder about something for a while and not once she looked away from him.

There was no sign of the usual, quiet respect on her face and her chin was pushed forward in a challenging manner.

"And your solitude was the sole reason why you kept following me and Ichigo for over two hours…?"

His breath hitched, burned and was caught in the suddenly dry throat and he felt his cheeks warm up in an instant. Like a scholar caught stealing in the nearby shop, he listened to the faint flutter of her uniform in the gentle wind, choosing not to answer at first. It was cowardly, he realized, to deny her an answer.

"Suddenly the reiatsu expert?" he snapped to cover up his embarrassment, pulling his knees up and resting his chin atop of them.

His gaze locked on an unnamed star, but not that far to the right – he still could see her and the arrogant was the way she held herself with.

"Oh, please Captain!" it came out as a snort and was accompanied by a roll of her eyes "When you want to remain hidden, you _do _remain hidden"

"Tch!"

"That was a compliment, Captain"

He was certain at this point that she had to be mocking him – and _no one_ mocked Hitsugaya Tōshirō and got away with it. But he felt the spark of amusement at her teasings, a rare thing indeed, and he had to admit that he was almost _eager_ to respond.

"A dubious one, I must admit"

"I _do _learn from the best" she smiled as he looked up at her, completely ignoring the way his right eyelid twitched in lamely hidden annoyance "Besides, it's not your reiatsu I feel"

Tōshirō nodded, slowly, as if her words made perfect sense and were the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe there were, if only for the two of them – distant ice wielders who knew nothing about each other – for it was not only the feel of her spiritual power that he could trace, easily, with his eyes closed and hand outstretched.

Rukia sighed and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly, the outer corners of her eyes dropping.

"The runaway experiments" he broke the chilly silence between them "Tell me about them."

A shrug of her shoulders and he heard a sickening crack, as if one of them became disjointed and only now fell back into the socket. One look at her face, at the annoyed arch of upper lip and Tōshirō realized there had to be a reason why it was Ichigo fighting the creature on his own.

"Not too strong, not too smart. Captain Kurotsuchi, however, had to be really generous with whatever it was that increased their speed. They're pretty stubborn as well and it does take a while to corner one, but not much of a worthy opponent. Their speed is their greatest advantage, but they're weak in the end"

Another nod. This made Yamamoto's decision all the more surprising… made this all more confusing.

"Captain?"

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

For merely an unseated officer she was downright bold and outspoken with him, not once looking away and everything around her – the chilled air, the ice and the teasing flicker of her reiatsu – demanded an answer.

An answer Tōshirō wasn't sure he had and one he suddenly wanted to give.

"I'm the team's leader…" he felt the lid twitch again and there was the undeniable flutter of annoyance.

"Not that" she waved one small hand impatiently, cutting him off with no pardon" I mean here, this very rooftop, at the brink of the night. Why are you _here_?"

_Why are you alone? _he swore he heard another voice, smooth and sad and he took in a shuddering breath.

Looking up at her, the small, seemingly delicate Shinigami with crystal hard eyes and lips pulled into a flat line, he felt tired and old and spread thin, unable to ignore her question or the ice cold knot in his stomach any longer.

There was the too fast beat in his chest as he hid his head in the confinement of his own arms. And the air got cold, _too cold_ even for him to breathe in and it felt like drowning.

A hum of metal in the wind, his head snapping up and teal eyes criss-crossed, focusing at the steady tip of a katana inches away from his nose.

"Fight me, Captain"

She held her sword with confidence and grace, her words were sharp and felt like a whip across a bare back. He took in the scowl on her face, her brows pulled together over shining eyes and the ever stray tuft of black between them. For a moment the only sound was the wind's howl against the sharp blade and then Tōshirō shivered, feeling Hyourinmaru spread his wings.

"Are you _mad_, Kuchiki?" brows furrowed and he doubted her common sense.

"Perhaps. But it's better to be mad than weighted down" the sharp tip brushed against his nose "Fight me!"

A breath of snow over steel, sudden rush of blood and his hand gripped Hyourinmaru's hilt sooner than he could even blink. He moved, his evade based on sheer instinct and then he was up in the air, readjusting his grip on the sword. She was still down on the roof, looking up at him with expectation. The haori flapped angrily and blades collided, his raw strength clashing with her fierce determination.

Rukia's knees weakened under the strike and he smirked at her effort to stop her katana from shaking. Ice glimmered and then she was gone, impressive in her speed like a fleeting nightingale and Tōshirō felt a sudden thrill. She was barely a formidable opponent for him – a fact they both were well aware of – but her ardent, burning eyes were enough of a promise.

"Keep her sealed" he ordered over the hum of two Zanpakutō, as it still thrummed through the air and soothed the tension he felt.

The heavens was their battlefield, vast and endless and for the very first time he felt he could reach for freedom thanks to his dragon's wings. The air so, so much colder than before, but now every intake of it gave him strength. Every strike, every new bead of sweat on her forehead and every tired grunt that escaped her lips… and still, she met him head on, with clenched teeth and unyielding resolve.

Deep inside him, Hyourinmaru soared over ice fettered lands and Tōshirō lost himself in the strange, unexpected sensation as he chased after her. The wind was a harsh force against his warmed cheeks and he swore that every time their swords clashed, the colliding metal stroke not sparks, but ice.

And in a ever fleeting flurry of snow, he saw what she could become one day – he remembered finally that it was her brother who kept her bound and restrained – if only allowed to be free.

She was dancing against the black sky, graceful and light, but then her hand jerked to her shoulder briefly, fingers barely brushing against the thick fabric of her shihakusho. Something dampened the beautiful fire in her eyes and Tōshirō frowned.

Idiot.

Rukia only managed to blink as he vanished, for the first time _really _using his expertise at Shunpo, and then the cold blade was at her throat and Tōshirō's chest brushed against her back.

It satisfied her to hear his heavy breathing and the way it washed over her ear caused her to shiver. Swallow around the suddenly tight throat, the deadly edge of the blade barely scraping against thin skin.

"You're a complete idiot, Kuchiki" he told her quietly, after her hands fell back to her sides in defeat and after his breathing calmed down.

Slender neck flushed red and he almost leaned in to the burst of her angered reiatsu, as for a moment it felt too damn good to resist, but still he only shook his head in a scolding manner. The tips of her hair were plastered to sweaty skin and sturdy fingers itched to brush them away, expose the elegant line of her spine.

"Get your shoulder fixed" he said coldly and moved away, allowing her to turn "Then challenge me properly" and by all, that childish pout was simply a delightful sight.

Rukia placed Sode no Shirayuki back in the sheath carefully, all the time not taking her eyes of the genius boy in front of her. Over a soft sigh, she scrapped the lower lip with her teeth, something obviously occupying her thoughts. She rolled her shoulder again and this time, she didn't stop the slightly pained twist of her lips.

"Like I said, Captain Kurotsuchi really did increase those creatures' speed" her reply was breathed out heavily finally as she crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a highly defensive stance.

"Ah, so I see…" Tōshirō nodded and reattached Hyourinmaru on his back.

Their waraji barely made a sound as they reappeared on the roof of the school, a soft _tap, tap_ against the concrete and his own shoulders seemed lighter. It didn't matter that his heart was still racing in his chest, as right now… it felt good.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia spoke out and there was a hesitation in her voice.

"What now?"

He enjoyed being all gruff and harsh towards her, as the sudden flare in her eyes and the barely stopped clench of her jaw were too amusing to allow them to pass and he swore she hissed. It was a given, that if he were one of her friends or even just a Lieutenant, she'd lash out with no hesitation and give him a piece of her mind.

Should he press on, find out how strong her hold on her own temper was…?

"I asked Ichigo to save some of Yuzu's cooking" she finally answered, suddenly very interested in the inside of her palms.

"What?"

"Well … it is _Inoue's_ place you're staying at. And I know that her cooking is…uhm… original"

The sheer memory of freshly baked leek cake caused his stomach to coil unpleasantly.

"Your subtlety is indeed worth of your noble position" he joked dryly and the girl snapped her head up, her lips twisting in irritation yet again "I do thank you for your concern"

"Forget it" she hissed, agitated and obviously embarrassed if that pink tint on her cheeks was anything to go by "I can't believe I even cared…" and the low chuckle cut her off.

It was barely the second time she ever heard him laugh – a deep, low sound it was – and both times it was caused solely by her actions or words. It was something to feel good about, getting the icy Captain Hitsugaya to laugh…

"I believe I already said you're a very strange thing, Kuchiki" his cheeks hurt and Tōshirō realized he was smiling at her flabbergasted expression.

It was barely the fourth time he talked with her and it surprised him, how easy was it to slip into a strange, comfortable zone around her. How easy it seemed for her to spike his interest and coax him into a small talk.

"Yes, I do recall that moment" Rukia answered dryly, that pout again back and her chin was held high.

Posing as a spoiled princess she never was.

He didn't know who he surprised more – her or himself – catching that stubborn chin between his thumb and fingers, but her eyes widened and shimmered as he held her surprised gaze.

"Don't" he ordered, as gruff and cold as usual, but still different, before he released his hold "Doesn't suit you"

Rukia said nothing, only blinked as the young Captain turned around, apparently ready to walk away. He stretched hands above snow white head, fingers twining at the base of his neck and only then he threw her a curious look.

"Well…?"

Her heart kick-started, so hard her chest hurt, and only then she realized it stopped in the first place.

"Well what?"

He threw her a look as she fell into a sure, quick step beside him and the pink was there, an already fading but still visible tint on her cheeks.

"I'm fairly sure everything's better than leek cake and apple-beetroot juice" he faked a shiver at the very mention of the human girl's cooking "So tell me Kuchiki… what's for dinner…?"

And he dared to call her a strange thing…

Rukia smiled, her eyes shifting to Tōshirō every now and then, as they walked down the small streets. He seemed lighter, keeping his gaze focused on the sky, but his brows were pulled back and his lips were not tightened into the usual frown.

So maybe… just maybe, strange wasn't all that bad, then.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well this was fun to write! Probably the quickest chapter and I really enjoyed working on this. What can I say… it's time to get those two comfortable around each other!


	5. Chapter 5

_**First Frost**_

_**-Chapter 4-**_

**By Alialka**

**

* * *

**

"I'm supposed to do _what_?" Tōshirō couldn't help, but raise his brows along with his voice as the words of Captain-Commander Yamamoto thrummed in the sudden, dead silence.

Rarely the usual Captain and Vice-Captain meetings were filled with silence that thick, rarely every one of the high-ranked officers found themselves at a complete and utter loss of words. All eyes widened in disbelief, even the smallest, tiniest bit, and focused on the powerful, old man up in the front. A few throats working quickly, one pair of hands tightening into fists barely controlling the surge of anger.

None believed what they just heard.

"Captain Hitsugaya, as I have already said, due to the reoccurring lack of control over his powers, Kurosaki Ichigo has been deemed a grave danger and is to be eliminated. As a Captain with almost no emotional ties to the Substitute Shinigami, as well as taking your increasing power into consideration, I decided that you are the most reasonable person to perform the task" the voice of the Commander took on a more annoyed note and the air around him thickened, weighted them all down.

Tōshirō swallowed down, felt his throat burn as he knew that he will accept the mission.

But not that long ago, he would not even blink nor hesitate in doing so. He would only nod, his mind already processing the possibilities of defeating the Substitute Shinigami. He would not raise a brow or allow himself to allow such an incredulous question to slip pass his lips.

He would not hesitate.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto's voice echoed again, louder and more powerful this time.

Today however… his jaw still ached at the memory of Kurosaki's punch – was it so long ago already…? – and he could still remember the taste of his sister's cooking as he enjoyed a surprisingly quiet evening with the teen and the Kuchiki girl. And that small closet wasn't all that bad when you were exhausted after fighting creatures and Hollows, from soul possessed bears as well as running away from someone's crazy dad.

"I understand" his voice sounded raspy as he forced the words to come and Yamamoto nodded with satisfaction.

"Dismissed"

It was a cold order and a simple wave of large, wrinkled hand. They moved quickly, quietly, not looking at each other in the long corridor that lead them to the bright outside.

And outside, the air was sickingly warm and the light cotton shitagi seemed to stick to Tōshirō's skin like glue. A heavy weight placed upon his shoulders, he took in a deep breath, trying to put his crazed thoughts into some order. He was the first to leave, his steps quick and sure, his fingers picking on the chapped skin of his lip. All others were lingering behind, except one man who only brushed one shoulder clear of dust and was gone in a blink of an eyes. His own Lieutenant hesitating, whether she should follow her temperamental Captain or stay, lending an ear to a angered red-head.

The sudden tension in the air so thick, that even a blunt Zanpakutō could easily slice through it.

"Matsumoto!"

Tōshirō's angered snap caused Rangiku's lips to twist in something similar to an apologetic smile, before she ran after him.

"Commander Yamamoto can't be serious about Ichigo!" she said after a while, stretching her arms over her head "What do we do now, Captain?"

"We go back to work and later, I will go to the Human World"

"Maaaa, you're really gonna do it?" she sighed heavily as she fell into a semi-comfortable step next to her grumpy Captain "What is the Commander thinking? Eliminate Ichigo? After all he's done? Sure, the boy caused a lot of ruckus at one point… but everyone knows we wouldn't be here without him"

"An order is an order, Matsumoto…" Tōshirō grunted, feeling a headache coming up as he massaged one temple "No use to prolong this"

The woman remained silent for a longer while, before sighing heavily. She liked the Substitute Shinigami, he was a cute boy after all and his still childish reactions were something she found absolutely endearing.

"Poor Rukia… losing him will be so hard" she sighed again and missed his step faltered for a brief moment "I'll make arrangements with Captain Soi Fon then, so she can assign…"

"No need to drag the 2nd Division into this"

Rangiku raised one brow in surprise, seeing the obvious distress on her Captain's face. His teeth took the place of his fingers and his lower lip was chewed raw, something she never saw before.

"Captain, is everything alright?" she asked cautiously, noticing the way his shoulders were drawn back "Maybe I should accompany you?" and her eyes brightened at the idea.

It was the Human World, after all. Maybe she could make some good use of an unexpected trip, maybe she could ask Orihime to make some… The quick shake of his head crushed her hopes in a flash.

"I'll be alright alone, no need for you to tag along. However…" he threw her a quick look and she caught something strikingly _odd_ in the ice cold teal "I suspect there might be some … papers … waiting for me at the 6th Division. I believe Abarai knows their whereabouts…?"

"…Captain…"

Tōshirō only nodded shortly, eyes focused on the dusty ground beneath his feet, not once breaking his stride as Rangiku smiled brightly, before turning around and quickly running towards another section of the Seireitei. This… what just had happened, what he just told her… was something so completely not him, something utterly surprising that she felt overwhelmed.

But, after all, she always had a hunch that her Captain was a really decent man underneath all of that icy exterior.

* * *

The sun was dying already, almost the whole of the burning, glorious orb hidden behind the fine line of the horizon; and it was when Tōshirō stepped out of his office. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the knots that have formed there during the whole day he had spent doing long over-due reports. As expected, Matsumoto never came back, even if the barracks of the 6th Division lay in a straight line from the 10th.

It didn't matter.

Hyourinmaru was a steady weight upon his back as he made his way towards western one of the great gates, his mind still processing the task he was given.

Eliminate Kurosaki Ichigo.

The boy who broke into the Soul Society, turned everything upside down, left a bloody trail as he went and rescued the girl he came there for.

The boy who took him in when he discarded his Captain status, patched and wrapped him up, only to sell him a straight punch for keeping everything ,every little goddamn emotion bottled up.

And he was supposed to kill him now.

At the sheer thought he felt like burning - all remaining scars, the ones that he gained after Aizen's blade ripped his body apart, were opening and bleeding fire – as he thought that if he were to succeed ; if Kurosaki's blood were to be spilled over Hyourinmaru's ice …

He stepped out into the White Way Road, took in a deep breath and looked up at the darkening sky. The stars twinkling already here and there, and he almost wished to spare them a moment. But as he said… there was no sense in prolonging the inevitable. The air got colder then, and he looked straight ahead of him.

A smudge of black against the high wall, arms folded over chest and pale fingers clutched at the wide sleeves of the uniform.

She looked up, sensing him, and the violet of her eyes was gone and replaced by more of a glacial hue, the corners of her mouth pulled downward. Despite paying attention to her for only short period of time, Tōshirō has never seen the ice shimmering around her that clearly.

Anger suited her well.

"Kuchiki" he stopped by her side, thinking that despite all her flaws, Matsumoto could read his intentions with the biggest ease.

Rukia pushed herself off the wall, her gaze steady and serious as she nodded in a greeting.

"I'm going with you" despite not being born a noble, her voice was hard and demanding as she played her role of the younger Kuchiki perfectly. This time, he wasn't about to stop her.

She wasn't going to tolerate 'no' for an answer and certainly he never expected one.

That wasn't a request anyway, as the black haired Shinigami only stated the simple fact.

And the truth was painfully obvious - Kuchiki Rukia was breathing fury and Kurosaki was in deep trouble.

Tōshirō allowed himself a smirk and a mocking bow of his head, his hand outstretched in an inviting manner.

"Ladies first, then"

* * *

"What is _that_?" Rukia finally asked, breaking the too long while of strained silence.

The air around them was cool as they observed the fight below. The creatures below them were nothing like any Hollow or Arrancar either of them ever faced. Beings born of pure dark, twisted into a horrid shape of black shadows and shattered bone. Much faster, much angrier, sharp claws shredding through cloth and tissue with the greatest ease and their thirst was not the one for souls. Those creatures were set on tasting blood and ripping flesh.

"It looks like… they have mutated" Tōshirō spoke out, voice grim and his frown deeper than usual.

They were too fast and too aggressive, their inhuman shrieks piercing the air. And there were still _so many_ of them.

Ichigo's _Getsuga Tensho _would cut through them effortlessly, ripping through rotten tissue and sturdy bone. Rukia saw his face from up above – determined eyes and clenched jaw, his throat working as he called out or swallowed hard. He swung Zangetsu with ease and the black blade spilled more blood. A sigh escaped her lips as he dodged, claws missing his head by a mere inch.

Tōshirō moved his gaze from the Substitute Shinigami to the girl at his side.

There was something intense in the way Rukia watched the boy, her fingers tightening around the hilt of her Zanpakutō. He noticed some kind of pride at first – because of how Ichigo grew, how stronger he got, how much he had learned and overcame along the way. The look of a strict teacher observing the final test of her most promising student. Then her brows furrowed and the air around her shimmered.

Tōshirō only watched her, as she took in a shaky breath and moisten dry lips with a quick flick of tongue.

The look on Ichigo's face … It was something that never was supposed to cross his features, something that shouldn't ever appear and remain there for the whole world to see. She knew, like she always had and her heart painfully skipped a beat.

"That idiot" Rukia breathed out and it caused the Captain to look again at the scene below.

The monstrosities kept coming, drawn in by the blood oozing from the many wounds on his body. Ichigo's hand was shaking, shaking _so bad_ as he reached up, the trembling of his fingers and widening of eyes visible even from up above.

Lids slid close over warm amber eyes and then it happened.

The wave of something powerful, wild and rawwashed over them and both Shinigami braced themselves against its angered hit; the black sleeves flapping in the angered gusts like a flock of panicking crows. The creatures rushed towards the source of power, fangs bared and claws unsheathed. The power lashed out violently, wiping everything clear. Crushing every being in its wake, stirring up dust and particles of concrete, destroying the vile monsters like they were nothing at all.

As it all settled down, Rukia and Tōshirō could see the source of the power surge.

It was not the Hollow form they were expecting to see. Its frame so much bulkier, powerful. The mask on its head a sickingly deformed image of the usual one, muddy brown mingling with crimson markings and white bone. Its teeth bared in a malicious sneer, one pointed horn growing out over the right eye.

It covered the whole of his head, not one tuft of bright orange hair was visible.

Then it screeched; as it buried its claws in the destroyed ground ,ripping the concrete like it was foam, its spiritual power lashing out again in unbridled anger.

Tōshirō understood the order now.

To allow _this_ to walk freely… His brows knitted, he heard Rukia take in a deep breath. Her shoulders tense, knees bent the tiniest bit and her eyes never left the thrashing creature below. Her whole body quivering, like an arrow to be released.

"Kuchiki" her name was a cold snap on his lips and yet she did not spare him one look "You have five minutes"

She nodded shortly.

"Don't come in … not before my time's up"

Tōshirō felt something ripped away from him as she vanished and Hyourinmaru raised his head suddenly, all of their combined senses sharpened when he looked down. _Five minutes, Kuchiki_ he told himself, ignoring the way his hands tightened into fists. _Only five minutes._

The creature raised its head at the soft tap of waraji against the destroyed ground. Its eyes glistened with a light bordering on sadistic and Rukia saw how bloody red distorted the black of the sclera. A low, dangerous sneer found the way through its throat.

"Shinigami…"

She was small and the creature would enjoy ripping soft flesh from bone, its thirst for blood and pain causing a surge of primal thrill rushing through its body. It could hear the human nuisance scream and struggle and it couldn't wait to indulge itself in the pleasure that was surely to come.

Crushing them both in the same time… it could not wait to feast.

"You'll make a delicious treat… " its voice was neither Human or Hollow as it started circling around her "I'll make sure _he_ knows just how much…"

It lunged forward in a flash, faster than she anticipated and Rukia barely managed to evade. Her Zanpakutō in hand, she prepared herself, ignoring the tear on one arm and the sting of broken skin.

"Dance…" the katana sliced the air with a chilled hum "…Sode no Shirayuki"

It really was the most beautiful of swords, Tōshirō realized as he observed the initial release. It shimmered pure white, it _breathed _cold and the 10th Division Captain swore even Hyourinmaru appreciated the icy beauty. Like a flicker of Winter among the dark and as she moved, she took theirs breath away.

And still, white haired youth steadied himself, reaching for the hilt of his sword and felt a rush of adrenaline, like he was down there, fighting against his nightmare.

Rukia was quick and agile, that was much a given, as she dodged its claws on numerous occasions. Her breath ,however, was quick and short as the creature turned to face her again. It was fast, too fast for her to even call out and perform at least one dance. She clenched her teeth and adjusted her hold on the sword.

There had to be a way… somehow…

"You think… you can stop me?" its snarl barely heard through the blood rush in her ears "With this puny, pretty blade of yours…?"

Rukia didn't even manage to blink, before she could only see the horrendous mask inches from her. It never gave her a chance.

The surge of pain ripped through her right shoulder, the horn piercing through skin and barely missing the nerves. She screamed then, its claws digging into her small sides as it jerked the horn up, tearing flesh and cloth. The world turned black and red, blood splattering to the ground.

"Now… squeal for me" with one move it threw her to the ground, injured shoulder first.

The hard concrete grazed the skin off of her cheek. Something cracked at the impact, a sick sound of bone grinding against bone reached her ears.

It hurt.

_Gods! It hurt!_

Up to the point where she couldn't feel anything else except the excruciating pain; it caused her mind to black out for a moment, lungs robbed of all air upon impact.

It almost felt like drowning.

She seemed much like a lifeless doll, thrown on one side, but Rukia was very much alive. The noise of the world came back, her vision sharpening and pain had a sure hold on her body. She clenched her teeth against its waves, pushing herself up with her left hand. Through sweat she glared at the creature, as a grey tongue flicked from under the mask, licking _her_ warm blood of its claws.

"Perfect…" a sick appreciation in the animalistic purr "You _are_ delicious, Shinigami"

Above, Tōshirō's fingers tightened on the hilt of his sword and he could feel the dragon roar at the sight. Everything told him to just go down there, raise his sword and stand in her place, strike the boy… no, strike the monster down. With one deep breath, the young Captain steadied himself.

She had _three more minutes _left, after all, and he saw her rise her head, spitting out blood onto the pavement.

A part of him prayed he had made the right decision.

Holding her injured shoulder, Rukia stood up on shaky legs. It was getting harder to breathe, she noticed as she blinked the stinging sweat – it was sweat, she told herself- away from her eyes. The creature snarled and flexed its powerful hands.

"You can't kill me…"

"Shut … up…" with her fingers, she could make out how badly disjointed her shoulder became, felt torn tissue and if she'd pressed, their tips could make out the bloodied clavicle.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she tried to overcome the nauseating pain and ignore her own blood pooling in the inside of her hand, staining Shirayuki's hilt.

"Not with this body… not as this boy" its reiatsu flared and the sheer pressure of it brought her to her knees again with a broken cry.

In a flash, the creature's crazed, dangerously glazed eyes were all she could see and one powerful hand wrapped around her throat, her small feet dangling in the air. The pure white Zanpakutō fell from her suddenly limp hand and she fought for air. It looked up at her, as it tightened the deadly grip, relishing the feel of her fingers scratching desperately at its hand.

Her sudden fear washed over it in a raw wave, assaulted its sharp senses and it leaned closer. The thing's stench – old sweat and decay - hit her nose and Rukia's body jerked in disgust, as it licked the saliva running from one corner of desperately opened mouth. Lungs protesting against the lack of air, blood running from between its fingers as edges of its claws dug into the skin of her neck.

The world blurred and darkened again; her eyes started to roll up and then there was only the rush of air – were they flying…? - before she crashed to the ground again.

Hyourinmaru spread his wings, his roar exploding in the very depth of Tōshirō's soul, demanding action, protection or simply to feel the monster's blood on its fangs as they both saw her just lay there, dust settling down. He almost dove in then, feeling his hands shake, and yet somehow remembering her words still managed to stop him. Ice formed around him though, his body tense and ready.

She was down there, gasping for air and choking with blood and somehow, for the very first time, Tōshirō did not enjoy the cold of ice around him.

_Last minute Kuchiki…__. _And his grip tightened further, knuckles turning bone white under skin, reiatsu flaring as he watched her crawl. _Come on…_

Rukia hated the taste of her blood. The copper, yet still sweet taste that somehow remained on her tongue for hours on. Coughing out the remains , she felt the thing move. Slow, dangerously slow steps of powerful legs.

She had to… move… she had to … get up… get up, get up, _get up..!_

"Kuchiki Rukia" it was closer and her name in its mouth was twisted into a spat "How lovely… crawling away…"

A brush of ice against her bloodied cheek and for a split of a second her vision sharpened, the air becoming easier to breathe in. She took one last deep breath.

"I'll enjoy breaking you…"

Her hands found her sword, her beautiful katana and in a desperate display of strength she forced herself up. Through the pain and weakness that overcame her, Rukia felt the Captain's reiatsu growing stronger. She had to do this. She could to this now…

No time … she had no time left…

_This is it_, she braced herself, as it lashed out forward, claws and teeth bared and its reiatsu flaring.

Rukia turned the precious blade around, its edge cutting into the insides of her hands as she took her stance, fingers tightening and bleeding and she prayed that her spirit will forgive her for staining the white.

Ignore the searing pain in the shoulder – she told herself - ignore the escaping time, the frenzied shriek, the weakness, the blood, _her blood_ and the awful, acid like taste in her mouth. _Raise your arms and strike!_ she ordered her heavy body to move.

She had one chance to break this apart.

The mask shattered under the hilt and everything was quiet then, except for a limp body falling to the ground with the softest thud.

Everything stilled, slowed and froze; only then Rukia breathed in, a well deserved first intake of air, wiping her face clean with one tattered sleeve and looking at the boy laying on the ground.

"Break this" she spat to the remains of a bone carved mask at her feet, as Ichigo grunted and stirred back to consciousness.

And then he moaned out loud, pushing himself up to a crawling position and shaking his orange head clear.

"The fuck…" his voice was rough and low, like the boy was just roused from a deep slumber and he noticed he wasn't alone "… Rukia…?"

Ichigo raised his head, eyes filled with surprise and a slightly dark worry, looking up at her. She stood there, all bloody and beaten, with Sode no Shirayuki's blade sliding out of her wounded hand. Her chest rising and falling heavily, relief softening her features.

Then her brows furrowed, lips twisting and in an blink of an eye the fingers of her left hand were clutching orange hair, yanking the boy's head hard, causing him to painfully yelp.

"You fucking idiot!!"

The 10th Division Captain softly landed behind them, not far enough not to see everything – how the small muscles in her face constricted due to the pain of every move or how deep the cut on her right hand was – and not sure whether to give her a piece of his mind or… or…

But he could only stare at the discarded, abandonedkatana on the ground, its once pristine white blade marred with crimson. Tōshirō still was able to make out her handprints and it made his stomach tighten, a flash of unexplained _something_ ripped through him. Inside, he could feel the dragon writhe, as if tempted or disturbed by the sheer scent of her blood.

Tōshirō really, really wanted to cuss and swear and call her the biggest idiot of all straight into her face.

And yet, all he could do was wonder bitterly, if there ever would be someone who'd bleed so selfishly for him…?

"Bitch!" Ichigo yelled as the girl yet again yanked his head "Let go already!"

"I swear, _Kurosaki_" Rukia hissed through clenched teeth, tightening her fingers on the orange strands of his hair "You do this one more time and you'll wish you have never met me in the first place"

The Substitute Shinigami tried to pry her hand away from his head, feeling like she was about to rip his scalp off, yet she still maintained her hold on his hair. Obviously, she was set on giving him one hellish scolding.

He would never know that she was unable let go now, because her hands were shaking too much.

"Oi, cut it! Rukia!!"

"You thoughtless, self-concentrated bastard…"

"Kuchiki" Tōshirō's voice was cool and flat and he wondered how the hell Kurosaki missed the terrible way she shook, or how she bled "I think he has had enough"

"Dammit Rukia, listen to tiny Captain….!"

_Tiny…?_

"Or maybe he hadn't yet learned his lesson" teal eyes sharpened, taking on a dangerously icy hue as Tōshirō growled, immediately feeling his blood boil, despite the growing worry caused by her wounds.

"How long_ this_ has been going on, Ichigo?" she yanked his head up, forcing the boy to look up and into her eyes, her free hand itching to knock some sense into the idiot "How long have you kept this from me?"

"Ouch, Rukia…! This fucking hurts!!! Damn you, bloody midget!" the boy cursed and his attempts of freeing himself from her grip became more desperate.

It fairly reminded him of a scene Tōshirō witnessed as a child -where the mother cat grabbed one of her kittens by the loose skin on the neck and gave it a fierce shake – he mused, crossing arms over his chest. The usually towering Kurosaki boy on his knees, remains of a bone hard mask on the cold ground and the petite Shinigami burning in ice cold fury.

His eyes found their way to the lone sword again, a tint of white and red against the asphalt and Tōshirō leaned to pick it up. It seemed to vibrate, hum in his hands, so light and gentle he almost thought it was his imagination, and he found the pure sword pleasantly cool to his touch. Fingers started to curl around the blade, its feel and weight tempting.

He didn't want to let go.

"Do you even realize that _he_ was sent here to kill you?" Rukia hissed again, leaning closer so that her nose brushed against Ichigo's "Did you even think once about what were you doing?"

Hyourinmaru stirred then, rising his powerful head dangerously, his scales glimmering with ice as a low warninggrowl echoed in Tōshirō's head, much to the surprise of the fine Captain. He noticed the orange hair slowly absorbing crimson and Rukia's fingers turning ghostly white.

She swayed and Tōshirō felt the slight drop in her reiatsu.

She was an idiot.

"Kuchiki! Enough!" he snapped then, brows furrowing over teal eyes and she listened.

Ichigo's hands fluttered immediately to his head, calloused fingertips massaging the abused skin when Rukia finally let go. He felt the strange dampness, too sticky and surely still too warm to be sweat and he lowered one hand. Amber eyes widened at the sight of blood smeared over his finger tips.

The stench of blood his nose and he tasted bile.

"I'd advise you not to use that mask all the time, Kurosaki" Tōshirō said coldly as he finally moved, walking up slowly and casually wiping Shirayuki's blade clean into his sleeve "Apparently, it's still too much for you"

"What do you know?" Ichigo spat, anger coloring his cheeks bloody red "What the fuck could you possibly understand…"

Rukia's reiatsu flared in an icy flame, wrapping angrily around him like a tight ribbon, shutting the boy up better than any hit ever would. The Substitute Shinigami looked down, into rock hard eyes and at trembling lips ,feeling ice piercing the inhuman screech that had appeared not that long ago in the back of his head.

"Stop being the goddamn martyr!" bloodied hands fisted the front of his tattered shihakusho and this time, Ichigo felt her shaking against him.

_Nobody needs a hero! Your friends, your family… they only need you, Kurosaki Ichigo!_

"Rukia…"

He noticed the disastrous state of her shoulder and the gleam of bone at first, then the grazed cheek – he could see sand and specs of crushed concrete among the ripped skin. The smell of blood hit his nose and his heart stopped with sudden, horrid realization.

She bled because of him.

"Stop whipping your mouth with big words about saving your friends, when all you think about is proving your worth to yourself! Throwing yourself in every skirmish possible, head first, unleashing the power you are not willing to control!"

_Stop doubting and hesitating, and once and for all – defeat your demon!_

Tōshirō saw the look of defeat and remorse change into utter surprise, and he felt one corner of his lips arch upwards. Maybe not as subtle as some wished she were, maybe not too eloquent … but Rukia had the ability to break through, her words only true and ever reaching straight to the heart's core.

"Who the hell do you think you can protect, if you're dead?!"

_If you don't believe in yourself, how do you expect others to place their trust in you?!_

Ichigo only stared, mouth agape and the usual scowl wiped clean from him face. Then he shook his head, straightening his shoulders and he saw the dark fury die in her eyes.

"Tch… for someone barely standing up from the grass, you sure have a big mouth" he smirked

The death grip on his robes gone, Rukia smirked and then the boy was hissing, cursing again, his hands gripping at the sore spot on his shin where a perfectly aimed kick

"Fuck it..!" he cussed, giving her an evil glare from under orange bangs as he jumped up and down on leg "One day, I swear, you're gonna get it…!"

"Moron, that's no way to thank someone who just saved your sorry ass!"

Rukia turned around then and her smile dropped a bit, as she met the heavy gaze of the white haired Captain. He stood there, her beautiful katana marred with _her_ blood in his hands, a storm in his eyes as he watched her and the beaten Shinigami could only thing that he made the saddest picture she has seen in a long time.

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

He stirred then and the teal hue of his eyes sharpened. He grabbed the sword at the very guard, presenting the now red hilt to her, returning Shirayuki to her master. Her fingers shook as she slowly took it from his hand.

_Tinted._

"Thank you, Captain."

"Come here" he barked an order as the pure white dissolved, blood now on the red and brown handle.

But she remained still, eyes wide open and surprised until he sighed heavily and stepped up, his hand already lifted and cool palm cupping her cheek. Her lips parted and even Ichigo stood still, as the slight mint glow spread onto the wound. It left a little stinging sensation, reminding her of little ice needles prickling her skin – a very appropriate thought, she realized.

It was so much different than Inoue's healing, Rukia thought, eyes closing tiredly and she exhaled with relief.

It felt… good.

Tōshirō felt her stir lightly, warm breath against his wrist, as the healing continued, patching up torn skin. She leaned into his touch, nuzzling unconsciously into the cool reiatsu, startling him and he jerked his hand away as soon as he was done.

"Shoulder" with a little too much strength he maneuvered her to work on the dislocated joint.

His hand burned as the healing Kidō seeped into the wound.

He was certain that if he were to say anything more than a gruff order, his voice would shake. Ichigo's eyes were on him, one brows raised in mocking amusement to say the least, as the boy watched the scene with growing curiosity. The teen wanted to so say something, maybe tease, but when he saw her _that_ relaxed and breathing _that_ slowly… He could never heal her like that, never tend to her like that.

Over a sigh, Ichigo let her go, even if neither of them realized it by then.

The light pulsed, spreading from shoulder to the lean neck, down both arms, circling her waist, striking sparks as soon as it found a cut or a gash. Rukia breathed in deeply, her mind blank except one thought – it never felt this good back at the 4th Division.

Then it was gone, the light and the cold and her eyes snapped open, her mouth falling into a soft pout the very moment.

"Thank you, Ca…" she turned to him and was cut short with a glare.

"Your hands"

"What?" Rukia blinked.

"Give me your hands, Kuchiki" he snapped as he reached out for the small palms.

It was just for support, Tōshirō told himself later on, as he felt the small weight of her bloodied hands on his. He ordered his left one to stop shaking as he concentrated again, _cure her and get out_. How could she use a sword, dance with so gracefully and so deadly, with such small hands…?

Ichigo walked up then, cringing at the large deep gashes in the small insides of her palms as she held them up. His hands tightened into fists and she shot him a glare - _stop it, you idiot! – _and the boy shook his head. He shivered lightly, the air was so cold, watching how Tōshirō's Kidō seeped into the wounds.

"Enough, thank you Captain" Rukia suddenly said, pulling away from the feather-light hold and flexed her fingers, disturbing the flow of energy.

The pale light dimmed slowly and Ichigo swore he could hear the little Captain take in a shaky breath. No wonder, he thought, as they both could not look away from her hands. The insides of her palms were smooth and healed now, except for the twin pink lines of raised flesh.

And both of them agreed that it looked so, so… wrong.

"Shall we head back now, Captain?" she asked then, causing them to look at her face in an instant.

She noticed the strangely intense light in the teal eyes – something close to a dark possessiveness she would never associate with the young prodigy. Ichigo gave her a longer look, like he was never to see her again and Rukia smirked at the boy, that small smirk that he was used to. In a flash and a short whisper, Hell Butterflies were already flapping their night-kissed wings over their heads. Ichigo's hand muffled her hair and he managed to catch her hand before she smacked him again.

"See 'ya round, short stuff" he looked down at her, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

The senkaimon appeared then. Its door sliding open and the light was blinding.

With one last look over her shoulder, one last remainder to never back down, Rukia stepped into the gate, hearing Tōshirō's footsteps and the flap of his haori behind her.

"Oi, Tōshirō" Ichigo called out and the Captain stopped to look back "…thanks"

For not going in.

For letting her bring him back.

For giving him a chance.

"Tch!" the white haired prodigy turned away with a snort and continued walking "It's _Captain Hitsugaya_ to you"

The double door closed behind them and Ichigo was left alone, shoulders straight and the feeling of renewed strength pleasantly buzzing through his body.

Next time, he'd crush his monster himself.

* * *

On the other side, Tōshirō glanced sideways at his companion, as she checked the state of her uniform and sighed heavily, a pale finger poking through one of the holes. Lips pouted heavily as she noticed the blood drenched cotton of the bandages around her chest. She didn't realize that the icy Captain did everything not to look her; the holes and gashes in her uniform leaving much for the eyes to explore. Her reiatsu was low now, no wonder as she certainly had to be drained, but still he found it an enjoyable thing when it easily mixed with his.

And with a rare and sudden spark of amusement, Tōshirō wondered if he indeed did hear Hyourinmaru _purr_ as the dragon finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia said as the doors yet again slid to the sides.

The air was fresh here, clear of dust and the reek of blood, as Soul Society slowly drifted into sleep. They stepped out into the pebbled way and Rukia gave him a slow nod, as a sign of respect and her way of saying goodbye.

He saw how the corners of her eyes dropped before she finally turned around to walk away.

Too tired to even use Shunpo anymore.

"Kuchiki…wait" he called out and hesitated for a moment.

Surprise flashed in her eyes as she faced him again, obviously wondering what would the Captain of 10th Division want from her now. Their few meetings were long, but quiet and she was sure they only stayed in each other presence as long as they were both comfortable. Now however, his brows were knitted and he looked quite annoyed, the cause of his irritation remaining unknown. Then her surprise skyrocketed as he crossed the space between them and before she knew it, his hands were a cold touch on hers, turning them up to again see the fresh scars.

"Ca…Captain?"

His thumbs brushed against the long lines and inside of her, something swelled.

"You're too selfless for your own good" Tōshirō said quietly, softly.

Rukia blinked, her utter surprise broken and her vision regained its focus. He kept looking at her hands, at the difference between his fingers and her pale skin. It was only a brush of skin against skin, it still left her heart a mess and head in daze. Her vision started blurring around the edges.

Gently, she pulled her hands away and met his hard gaze.

"That was hardly selfless, Captain. To keep Ichigo alive…" her eyes darkened for a moment "That was a very selfish thing for me to do"

"To bleed for him? Break for him?" Tōshirō pressed on as his gaze shifted to her hands again "Wear your scars _for him_?"

This girl puzzled him to no end, for every answer she provided, more and more questions seemed to form in his analytical mind. Confused him, intrigued him and Tōshirō never backed down until he understood everything.

She would wonder later in the night, tossing around and trying not to bang her head on the floor, why she ever chose to answer, to say the truth and not just evade the question. Why not lie or brush it off, why not fake embarrassment or simply run away. Not once she came up with a good answer, or any answer at all as recalled that _something_ in his eyes.

And so her mouth opened, her voice surprisingly steady in the dark of the night in spite of her heart's sudden shaking.

"Saving him from himself, reassures me that I'm still good for something"

Teal eyes widened and he wanted to speak, when she realized what had slipped out. Before Tōshirō could blink or protest she was gone, a furious blush blossoming in a sick shade of red upon her cheeks was the last thing he saw and her spiking reiatsu appeared on the other side of Seireitei.

He was left alone with one question too many and he felt a dull ache form in his temples, as the images of that blush were surely the ones to stay with him for the night.

What the hell was there about this girl that got him so, so…

Tōshirō froze then, feeling a new wave of reiatsu wash over him, like a silent promise of something very unpleasant to come. Swallowing hard all of the sudden – when did his throat became so dry? – he turned around, the usual scowl already on his young face.

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Yes?" he crossed his arms, not once looking away from steel cold eyes "What may I help you with?"

"You can help me by explaining how _my_ sister got injured on _your_ mission"

Tōshirō swore he could see a glimmer of pink and he wondered, had someone cursed him by entering either of the Kuchiki siblings in his once stable and predictable life?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ah, how I adore Byakuya's 'subtle' appearance every now and then **grins cheekily*


	6. Chapter 6

_**First Frost**_

_**-Chapter 5**__**-**_

**By Alialka**

**

* * *

**

The days were quiet; Matsumoto away on several missions on a row, training the new recruits in the Human World. Her absence meant there was no one to abruptly interrupt the silence, as none of Tōshirō's subordinates dared to barge into his office like she did.

There was nothing that could stop his from performing his duties.

He could do his work, fill a report after report and try not to think that it really was his own fault for being flooded with so much paper work. His eyes trailed the lazy dance of brush against fine paper, his mind remembering Commander Yamamoto's reprimand _for such outrageous defiance of duty, Captain Hitsugaya, I am disappointed in you, boy!_

It's been a while since things were this calm.

Last time - he clearly remembered that day which started with torment and ended with sugar coated laugh - he alone in his office was something completely different. Back then, his fingers held the brush a little too tight and his teeth clenched a little too hard; and he could remember that little note in the corner of his desk.

Now, it still wasn't easy to keep his thoughts from straying. This time however, it was not towards a broken mind, but scarred palms and burning cheeks.

Tōshirō hadn't seen her since that night – since some kind of truth escaped her lips and since she fled away from him. Perhaps, if he were anyone else, he would have followed her or seek her out any other day and demand an explanation. And deep down inside, he knew he wanted to.

He didn't know how.

She didn't seek him out either and somehow that was a thought that caused his brows to furrow even more than usual.

One strand of unruly white hair tickled his nose and it broke through his reverie. Tōshirō sighed, combing it back with his free hand and realizing he allowed the ink to spill and ruin the current report.

Damn that girl.

Hyourinmaru stirred somewhere in the depth of him and the young Captain had the strangest feeling that the dragon was mocking him. The ice serpent was a little bit too active lately, even when the said girl was not around – which he could understand, them both being ice wielders – but even at the sheer thought of the black haired Shinigami. It would growl, writhe with impatience, and sometimes Tōshirō was fairly sure he heard it hum. For now, he ignored the beast and reached out for a clean sheet of paper.

The door slid open, too quick and too forceful not to slam into the wall and Tōshirō jerked violently, spilling ink all over his desk. The two ever-loud 3rd Seats from 13th Division stumbled in, arguing as if there was no tomorrow and paying no attention to the mess they caused.

Well, there went his peace and quiet! Tōshirō cursed trying to wipe the black liquid and save at least some of the documents, all the time eyeing the two Shinigami as they fought to leave the door frame.

"Captain Hitsugaya, sir…!" Kiyone breathed out, elbowing Sentarō under the ribs "I…we …"

"Captain Ukitake asked …" the man tried to squeeze pass the girl "... that you and…"

"… your presence is needed at the barracks, Sir!"

His patience, usually so thin, was gone in an blink of an eye and Tōshirō glared at the troublesome two, silencing them in a mere instant with only one wave of cold. What he understood from their torn words did not do anything to soothe the sudden uneasiness.

His visits to the 13th Division never ended well.

"Kotetsu?" he pointed at the officer with the brush he once again held and the girl obviously twitched "What is the meaning of this"

She cast an angered side glance at her partner as she finally managed to slip pass him, before taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders.

"Captain Hitsugaya, our Captain kindly asks for you assistance at his office"

"What for…?" he huffed, already thinking of the stack of candy that was sure to be showed his way upon entry.

"I…I don't know, sir, but Captain Ukitake ordered us not to come back without you" she rubbed the back of her head with some hesitation.

Tōshirō sighed. There was no use in arguing anyway, if he didn't go there himself, Ukitake was bound to come here. And then, not only he would have to deal with sweets and all of those strange treats Ukitake loved to shower him with, but gods forbid, those enormous plushies as well! Maybe Matsumoto's presence wasn't all that bad.

"Sir?" Kiyone asked cautiously, as the white haired youth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright… Maybe it's something important this time"

"I have to apologize for the chaos at our division!" Sentarō bowed deeply as he walked pass them "I'm still trying to…"

"You mean I'm trying!" Kiyone corrected him, already walking quickly after Tōshirō.

"No, **I'm** trying to!"

And so it went, their bickering and arguing not once lessening on the whole way from the 10th to the 13th Division. And no matter how fast Tōshirō walked, or how much he glared at them over his shoulder, those two would just not shut up. The semi-calm state he was in before, now completely gone and forgotten, his teeth clenching on their own. He could feel the annoying, uncontrolled twitch of his eyelid.

Somehow, he suddenly developed a new kind of respect for Ukitake – if the man had to deal with them on daily basis and _not_ go mad, he had to be special.

With some relief he welcomed the sight of the 13th Division barracks – and the familiar feeling that came with it and which he promptly ignored – and the long, white hair of its Captain.

"Kiyone, Sentarō!" Jōshirō's voice for the very first time was a real blessing as it managed to get the 3rd Seats to quiet down _finally_.

"Captain!" they both stopped dead in their tracks, heads up and shoulders straight.

"Thank you both so much" he clapped his hands happily, already amused by the highly irritated look on Tōshirō's face "Now, Kiyone, Retsu has made some more of my medicine so can I ask you to get it for me?"

"Of course, anything for you, sir!" she smiled brightly, admiration perfectly visible in her eyes and quicker than a flash she was already gone.

Eager to please her Captain, who now turned to the other 3rd Seat.

"Sentarō, I promised Shunsui that I'll send you over to help him with some research he and Nanao are… currently busy with"

"Yes, Sir, but what about the new recruits?" the man asked, worried in an instant "You are…"

'Don't you worry now" Jōshirō waved one hand over a laugh, the other one already resting on Tōshirō's small shoulder "I asked Rukia to fill in for you, she's been rather edgy lately"

He felt the other white haired Captain stiffen suddenly, as well as the unexpected cold rush of energy. After Sentarō bowed and ran away, he looked down with surprise.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm fine" Tōshirō muttered under his breath and brushed the uncomfortably warm hand away "Your third Seats … just too loud"

"Maybe just a little" Jōshirō laughed again, motioning to his office "Thank you for coming"

"They were very persistent"

He shouldn't react like that to the sheer mention of her name; but immediately he focused on that faintest thread of the shimmering cold he came to recognize only too well. It unnerved him, its instability and fluctuating grinding on his already thin patience.

Only then he realized that the older man was still talking and they reached his office, but all he could think of was how Rukia's presence was all over the place and how it was the only thing he could concentrate on.

"What did you want, Ukitake?" he took a seat on the already familiar sofa, resting his back in the a little bit too soft cushions.

"Anything to drink? Tea? I got a new jasmine blend! Oh, maybe watermelon juice?"

"No, tha…" he blinked then and looked up "Wait… watermelon juice?"

"Rukia brought some last week, after she went for a routine control visit to Karakura. She always brought strawberry and orange, but now out of the blue she got me this"

Tōshirō fought the urge to rub his face with one hand, as he sunk into the fine leather. Someone had to curse him.

Rukia Kuchiki and watermelon.

Things couldn't get more… more…

"Tōshirō?"

"Juice's fine" he sighed heavily and ignored the way Jōshirō's brows were raised.

The glass was cool against his fingers and the juice's taste was something he could easily loose his head for. He closed his eyes for a moment, the image of black hair and pale skin burned into his mind, and his fingers tightened.

Damn that girl!

"So, how are the new recruits?" Jōshirō asked finally, pouring himself some of his favorite kind of tea.

The smell of jasmine was a calming one – sweet but not overwhelming – and Tōshirō found himself relaxing. He could handle office talk; it was something normal and almost mundane, so he could use that as a way of calming down.

"Matsumoto's away on a regular scouting mission with some of them. Nothing too special this year from what I know" he shrugged and took a sip of the juice.

"Our recruitment procedures have just ended. We got quite a few"

"And an unseated officer is introducing them?" Tōshirō raised one brow in surprise.

"Rukia's more than capable for this task. Kiyone and Sentarō cause too much noise sometimes, and this year… well, we got an interesting bunch to say the least"

He really wished the older man would stop mentioning that name, as his mind immediately screeched to a halt and caused all his senses to sharpen, find the small threads of her and wrap around them.

She managed to shake the whole of his world and only now, sitting in the office of her Captain, did he realize that. And on top of everything, Tōshirō couldn't decide if it were a good or a bad thing… It made him maybe more jumpy, maybe more snappy but somehow, he liked having the knowledge that one way or other, he'll bump into her. He waited for her barely controlled, witty replies – he was sure Ruki bit her tongue more than once – but most of all, he actually enjoyed the company of the unpredictable girl.

He didn't like that.

It could easily make him weak.

„…and so…" Jōshirō paused, noticing the distracted look on his guests face "What is it?"

There was no answer, only an annoyed sigh and tanned fingers rubbed one temple. The little Captain obviously was paying no attention, all of his focus on something else… or perhaps, someone else. He'd lick suddenly dry lips and just stare into the wall, gaze intense and strangely burning.

"Tōshirō?"

Still nothing and the chance was simply too good to let it pass.

"Little Shirō…?" there was a playful teasing, almost cooing, in his voice, as his lips widened in a smile "Is there _anything _troubling you?"

"What..?"

"You seem… very distracted"

He wondered what the cause was, what was the reason of why teal eyes were shifting all the time and why Tōshirō was suddenly as edgy as a little child. The dark scowl on his face was forced, fake and there was a strain in keeping his lips in a flat line.

"What the _hell_ is she doing…? " Tōshirō hissed, as if in pain and he gave up on keeping his annoyance hidden.

The temperature dropped slightly throughout the neat office.

"She _who_?" the older man grinned, enjoying the chance to pull the other Captain's trigger a little.

The teal gaze he was rewarded with should by all means leave him frozen all over and dead, and Jōshirō couldn't stop the warm chuckle. He wasn't stupid; even if at first he did find it confusing as to why Rukia was full of pent up energy lately and jumpy at the sheer mention of Hitsugaya's name.

He called her in for a talk and got an earful on how infuriatingly confusing the Captain of the 10th Division was, and why was he suddenly so interested in her and _I just don't know what to think, Captain_. Even if he did find her lame attempts of remaining dignified and unshaken utterly charming.

It worked both ways it seemed, as it Tōshirō apparently had no idea what to think about their strange companionship as well.

"Anyway… there were a few requests of transferring to your Division, and that's the reason why I asked you here" he paused for a moment, listening to the faintest traces of sounds outside "They should be at the training grounds by now, would you like to give them a look?"

_NO!_ his brain screamed at him, but just like every time he felt this pull, Tōshirō nodded his head. Defying all of his better judgment and the cold logic that astounded every man or woman, only to ease that unbearable itch.

He could almost hear Hyourinmaru's growled command _lets go see her _and he nodded, setting his glass aside as the eagerness set in. His mind skipped back to the last time he felt like this; and the day he entered the Academy was his only memory that fitted what he was experiencing now.

"Alright" he sighed as he pushed himself up of the sofa, Jōshirō already at the door and holding it open.

For such a sick man, the Captain of the 13th was awfully brisk. He was always ready to go somewhere, meet up with people, talk with them, give them gifts – Tōshirō knew this practice all too well, after all – and maybe it was that sunny streak in his personality that made his 3rd Seats so eager to do their best.

He was now talking about something, probably the new recruits, but Tōshirō couldn't concentrate on anything the older man said. The familiar pull grew stronger, and he could easily pin point every emotion Rukia had to be feeling right now. There was annoy and frustration, both of them not even masked, but also something… almost thrilled. And then deeper, darker and he could trace the faint outline of hurt and anger.

His vision sharpened then, Hyourinmaru's head raised, and they stopped at the brink of the training field. Her surprise washed over him, as he saw her black clad back, and there was some satisfaction in the fact that she failed to notice him before. Rukia turned to them after a while, her cheeks flushed bloody red and eyes ablaze, her steps quick and sure.

Tōshirō was certainly sure she would be running if she only thought it appropriate.

"Captain" she greeted her superior warmly and bowed her head to the smaller man "Captain Hitsugaya, Sir" yet, she avoided his gaze with expertise.

The angry flush subsided lightly, paling into pink as she took her place on her Captain's side.

"So, anything worth noticing here?" Jōshirō asked as he patted her head in a fatherly manner, easing some of her ruffled hair as well as her obvious irritation.

"Most of them are fairly good at using Kidō and their swordsmanship meets our Division's standards" the lid over her left eye twitched lightly and Rukia took in a deep breath.

"But?"

She opened her mouth to speak up again, but closed it and shook her head. The pink on her cheeks turned to red again and her reiatsu spiked, causing Jōshirō to rub his forearms lightly against the chill.

"But nothing ,Sir" she muttered under her breath "The ones that requested the transfer are under the tree, waiting for any kind of decision"

Both men turned in the direction she just mentioned, where a group of men were standing and laughing. One of them pointed in their direction, making a sliding gesture with his other hand around his waist and their laughter again disturbed the air.

Rukia looked up at the clear blue sky and the hands at her side tightened into fists, the temperature dropping slightly. Their breaths came out in heavy, white cloud in front of their lips. The laughter that reached their ears was of the cruel kind, obnoxious and meant to be heard.

"I'd like to see their sword skills" Tōshirō said finally, crossing his arms over chest.

"I'm sure they will be more than pleased to show them to you" the girl nodded her head, all tense and ready to snap.

"Fight them for me, Kuchiki" he said flatly.

He damned Hyourinmaru for being so thrilled at the sight of her eyes – dark and burning , so wide– as she snapped her head towards him. But Tōshirō did nothing to stop his lips from stretching in a smug smirk.

He maybe was overstepping his boundaries as a Captain, ordering her around like this, but somehow he felt it would be worth it. And he had quite a good hunch to the reason why she was so wired up right now.

"Captain…?" Rukia turned to Jōshirō, obviously hesitant to what should she do now.

"It's ok" he gave her an encouraging smile "Go on, I'd be happy to watch as well. Everyone!" he called out to the officers and recruits that were around "Please, clear the grounds!"

They waited patiently for everyone to scatter away from the sand covered field and only then Rukia started walking, her hand steadied on the hilt of her Zanpakutō. When she was out of hearing range, the taller man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She'll be fine" Tōshirō said out of the blue, his eyes set on her figure.

"I know that. Surprises me that you do, however"

White brows knitted over bright eyes and he thought about the answer he should give. He knew that people have already noticed; the affair that spawned forth after his 'Kurosaki mission' and Byakuya's non-too subtle reaction caused some people to watch the two ice-wielders with sudden interest. Which was one of the reasons he was glad Matsumoto was away; she had the uncanny ability to drive him mad with her teasings and hints.

"The nobility is rubbing off on her" he only said after a while, as the laughter under the tree grew louder.

Jōshirō looked at his companion with evident surprise, noticed the dark scowl and nodded without saying a word. Rukia was already coming back, her shoulders shaking and her chest rising too quickly as she walked to her place. The group of young men, freshly out of the Academy and full of the arrogant pride so characteristic for a certain kind of man, came out to the other end of the field. Their source of amusement clear now, their remarks perfectly heard and Tōshirō dug his fingers into the sleeves of his uniform.

"I don't think my Division has any place or use for them" he snorted as one of them stepped out proudly "Maybe the 11th would be more … fitting"

"Or the 12th…" the amuse in Jōshirō's voice was evident as he kept his eyes on his subordinate.

They saw Rukia take in a deep breath, eyes closed and her stance screaming _ready_. Small hand rested on the hilt of her sword – scarred tissue touching fine leather - air shimmering, cool and Tōshirō found himself leaning forward.

The clash of metal against metal happened sooner than any expected – neither Captain recalled when the man moved – Rukia's sword in its sealed form over her head and the recruit's yell echoing through the division. He grinned over the blades, one hand raised and lips moving. But then she was gone in a flur of black and his smirk turned into a twist of anger, before the dull pain erupted at the base of his neck – Sode no Shirayuki's hilt as dangerous as her blade. The first Hadō spell never reached her, the caster's Kidō not sufficient enough and then there were three of them, running and jumping, swords raised.

Jōshirō shifted his weight from one leg to another, watching her evades and feeling the rising irritation of the Captain next to him.

"Kuchiki!" Tōshirō snapped then and Rukia's head snapped up after she landed in a cloud of dust "Is this how an officer of the Gotei 13 tests new recruits?"

"No Captain, but…" she protested angrily but was cut off by the most unexpected sight.

The slight curl of his lips –a mean little smirk it was – and the sudden, ice cold glint in his eyes. It almost felt like he himself was challenging her to a duel, maybe in a similar way she done so not long ago and Rukia felt the pleasurable shiver run down her spine.

She parried once, blocked two thrusts and the ran her hand against her precious blade. The release command was unheard, but as usual, most of the watchers sighed in amazement.

Hyourinmaru growled in appreciation, clapping its powerful jaws once and causing Tōshirō to flinch violently at unexpected sound in the back of his head.

His eyes fixed on one of her shoulders, same one she strained and the same one that was ripped open to the bone, but there was only a smooth glide of it as she easily blocked their attacks. She made many mistakes – like one step too many, or when she leaned back too much – and it was something a man of his position would use to his advantage. But they were merely recruits, rough and almost primitive in their fighting technique.

They could not lay even one finger on them and Rukia could dance in the frosted air.

There were four of them already, attacking blindly and with no order – and they were left astounded at the sight of something that pure. A blade of white, a ribbon that followed like a thread of snow and as the Zanpakutō cut through regular katanas like they were just paper, they attacked hands first in their blind anger. Rukia easily evaded their hits, swirled around them and the tip of her blade easily found the black uniforms every now and then.

Each hole gained fueled their anger and they acted like trapped animals.

In their stupidity, they would always follow the rule that no man should fall to woman's hand.

Then there was a glow of blue in her small hands as the cold prickled everyone's skin, the dust rising and except the explosion, they couldn't hear a thing. Jōshirō let out a chuckle, already feeling poor for the new recruits.

Only then Tōshirō moved, not waiting for the clouds to settle down, his steps long and sure. He stopped by the unconscious form of the man she first knocked out cold, gave him a longer look and shook his head.

"Definitely 11th" he muttered under his breath and turned to look at the girl who was the cause all of this.

Her hair was as messy as that day she barged into his office, but she seemed calmer now and her katana, back in its sealed form, already rested on her hip. Satisfaction and confusion visible on her face as he stopped not far from her, arms crossed over chest and the familiar scowl on his face.

Rukia suddenly felt like the whole fight was not for him to consider the recruits, but to see her fight.

"Your sword-arm is unsteady, Kuchiki" he informed her casually, not once turning his attention to the dazed men around "You might want to practice more"

"I will try" she blinked at him in surprise, her strange suspicion then confirmed and bowed her head lightly "Thank you for the advice, Captain"

There was a sot giggle – a pleasant, feminine voice – and she was _so _sure she was the only one who heard it. Delicate hands soothed her arms and she calmed down, feeling the constant support of her spirit. The anger has dissolved and only the pleasant buzz of exercise done well remained as she enjoyed the cool presence around her.

She missed the way teal eyes flickered red and how Tōshirō inhaled the air quickly.

"Good" Tōshirō nodded and turned away before she had the chance to speak "Ukitake, these are not fit for my Division. Neither for yours I see, if they can't handle a woman ordering them" he called out to his fellow Captain, earning a smile in return.

"I will talk with Kenpachi then" Jōshirō mentioned to Rukia to come over "This is what this was all about?"

"I'm sorry, Captain" the girl muttered under her breath, shuffling her feet in sudden embarrassment.

She knew it was a stupid and petty thing to get so riled up about, but the crude remarks about her sex and height just added to the pile of her not very good mood of the last few days.

"That's ok" he smiled at her, petting her head again "That last Hadō was very impressive, your control over its explosion was truly excellent"

"Thank you!"

The smile on her face was contagious, and Tōshirō felt his own lips arch upwards. He fought down the threatening grin quickly, muttering his goodbyes in a flat voice. He almost regretted not inviting himself over for another glass of that watermelon juice, but the odds of receiving candy now grew quite high.

He was never the one to push his luck.

Rukia's brows furrowed, as she and her Captain watched Tōshirō walk only a few steps, before using Shunpo. Something stirred – a need to receive an explanation growing too strong to ignore. And Shirayuki's whisper was urgent in her ear.

"Captain…" she started with hesitation and swallowed, to get rid of the slight scratchiness in her throat "Permission to leave"

Jōshirō only gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder; apparently there was as much confusion this girl could take. She was gone in a flash and he was left alone to decide how in heaven's name he was supposed to talk Zaraki into taking this troublesome bunch in to his division. Over a sigh, he brushed the remains of ice off of his sleeve.

Tōshirō stopped suddenly –his attention caught by a wisp of ice or an unheard call - in the middle of a secluded alley and he turned around only to face Rukia, as she caught up with him. Maybe the smallest bit breathless and he denied himself the smug satisfaction he felt at the fact that she followed him.

"You wanted to say thank you _this _badly?" he asked, arms already crossed, and his voice cocky.

The way her eyes widened slightly and cheeks darkened – simply amusing and he was not the only one who appreciated the sight. And Rukia mimicked his pose, crossing her own arms over her chest and straightening her shoulders.

"I wanted to know _why_, Captain"

"What?" the smugness was gone and it was his turn to blink.

"Why did you do it…?" she asked him the same question he asked after the night Kusaka died "Help Ichigo, I mean"

He remained silent, taking in the way her hands curled into fists at her sides and then she lowered her head; hiding her eyes from him under the unruly mess of black hair.

"That time… you said that I am part of the Gotei 13 and we had direct orders to follow. Those orders bind you even more than they do me" she breathed out the end of that sentence and took a deeper breath then "And …"

"Look at me, Kuchiki" he snapped, feeling the way her reiatsu was filled with too many emotions and it messed up his own senses.

When she still didn't, the stubborn little thing she was, Tōshirō only snorted and for the second time caught her chin between two of his fingers. He saw the confusion and the way her lips fell downward; his throat tightened.

"That's why" he said coldly after a longer releasing his chin and taking a step back "I really hate receiving looks like this, Kuchiki. "

He almost expected an apology – most would stumble back and stutter _I'm sorry_ – but Rukia tilted her head to one side, pondering about something. His answer made sense, and she wasn't about to question that, but…

"And today?" she inquired further, even if after a longer while.

"Tch" another snort and Tōshirō shook his head in annoy "They deserved it"

"Oh…"

"Keep practicing ,Kuchiki. You're making grave mistakes, and next time, I'll use them against you with no hesitation"

He turned then, leaving her with one last look and he expected her to return to her division as well. He told her in his own way _I'm looking to our next fight_, told her to get better and stop thinking she's not good for anything. By all means, the girl should bow and leave and …

He really should know better by now.

Tōshirō only made one step, before he heard her move. The tap of her feet and the flap of her robes; and then there was her hand on his – and bigger, smoother, cooler ones glided against Hyourinmaru's scaled muzzle – and all he could hear was the crackle of ice that was nowhere in sight as he turned to face her.

Rukia's smile was small, but reflected in her eyes and the world shrunk only to them. When she spoke, two voices were what he heard – low and lower – and he was made of ice and she was pure white.

A brush of feathers against crystal hard scales.

"I won't give you the opportunity to do so"

_Thank you ,Captain._

And again could feel the fresh scars on the back of his hand, feel his own eyes widen and his fingers itching to curl and hold. Lips arched in a smile, the teal of eyes brightened.

"We'll see about that"

_You're welcome, Kuchiki._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:**

So… what do you think? **scratches head** I have to admit, that I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, since again – the characters decided that they don't give squat about my ideas and they just went their own, merry way… **pouts heavily** I do like the ending though.

On a more chirpy note, "First Frost" now has its video! You can see it here: http :// www. youtube. com/ watch?v = 1zG5bEevqRI&feature = autofb (just erase the spaces) and send love to the author of it, because she's so damn awesome! **loves**  
Thank you darling, I love this SO much!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**First Frost**_

_**- Chapter 6 - **_

**by Alialka

* * *

**

Rukia should have known something was off from the very moment she awoke.

The air was hot and moist, causing the thin cotton to stick uncomfortably to her skin. The weather in Soul Society was always fine, with its crystal blue skies and warm winds, but never the temperatures were so high. The efforts to at least cool the air around her were feeble and they left her feeling tired so early in the morning.

As she joined her honorable brother for breakfast, she failed to hide her surprise; the high ponytail was mostly unexpected.

"Good morning, Rukia" he greeted her, cold and unemotional as ever, without sparing her one glance.

A letter in one hand, and his eyes were trailing elegant writing.

"Good morning, Brother" her reply was automatic, her eyes wide as she still couldn't believe what she saw "I hope you have slept well"

Byakuya only nodded, gesturing to the tea pot with free hand - still reading – a sure sign for her that she could begin eating and stop looking _now_. Flushed from both heat and embarrassment, she reached out for a bowl of nattō first.

"I heard you've been spending time with Captain Hitsugaya lately" her brother spoke out after a longer while of silence and she choked on a nori, making a mess around herself.

While he had the uncanny ability to surprise her in the moment she least expected it, she had the talent to make herself look like the clumsiest and unrefined being ever. The pat on her back almost turned her world upside down, but she managed to catch her breath and flush the food down with the tea.

Few deeper breaths and she could come back to his question.

"How did you… I mean…"

"So it's true"

"Well… I wouldn't actually call it 'spending time', Brother" Rukia looked up, but as expected the man was still reading the letter.

"You got hurt"

"It was my own choice to accompany him, Brother"

"I'd rather have you…" but before the man could continue, the doors opened violently and Renji – good, old, heavy breathing Renji – ran inside in obvious distress.

For a moment, she was grateful; Byakuya was surely about to forbid her to ever talk with Captain Hitsugaya and she would be unable to defy him. And despite how confusing and strange the white haired man was, she _did_ look forward to their out-of the-blue meetings.

"Excuse me Captain! Hi there Rukia" he said over short, quick breaths "The Captain Commander requires every officer of the Gotei 13 to come immediately to his division's yard!"

He noticed the annoyed twitch of one elegant brow and fidgeted under the solemn gaze of his Captain. He didn't think his entry through…

"Someone set all the Hell Butterflies free" he explained his presence quickly and bowed, trying his best to keep his eyes away from his Captain's head.

"Ah…alright" a servant with freshly cleaned haori was already at the door as Byakuya stood up "Therefore Rukia, I wish you a good…"

"No, Captain" Renji interrupted him and mentally slapped himself for being so damn "I mean, Commander Yamamoto expects _every_ officer to be there."

Including the unseated ones.

Rukia wiped her mouth clean – using the tissue neatly resting on the table – and she raised to her feet quickly. Something had to go terribly wrong, if all of the Gotei 13 was being mobilized and called upon. Byakuya's eyes were hard as he gazed at her, but even he couldn't deny the old man's commands.

"I'll meet you there. Don't take long" and with that, he walked away ignoring the two relieved sighs that escaped from his Lieutenant and his sister.

Renji rubbed the back of his head and waited for the noble to be out of hearing range, before leaning closer to his friend.

"Was that… a ponytail I just saw?"

"You have _no_ idea how hard it was not to ask that question" Rukia sighed and started walking quickly towards the grand door "What's this all about?"

"Fires have been set in Rugonkai's first districts" the red head fell into a easy step next to her "You had to notice"

That's why it was so hot, Rukia realized as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

They stepped outside and her eyes darkened at the sight of black smoke clouds rolling over the skies right beneath the wall of Seireitei. Her chest heavy suddenly.

"Let's go, Renji"

* * *

The sight of black claws and twisted bone was disturbingly familiar, Tōshirō realized, as he watched the creatures roam around among the wrecked and burnt down houses. He hears Matsumoto giving out orders, sharp and short and downright straight, and the officers answers.

But his eyes take in the increased speed, the powerful claws and how easily destruction comes along with the monsters.

He feels uneasy and strangely restless, Hyourinmaru writhing and ready, as his Lieutenant appears at his side.

"We're in position, Captain" she reports and her brows are knitted over usually bright eyes "I've received Captain's Soifon's report. They seem to have come from Junrinan…"

"What…?" Tōshirō's eyes narrowed as he looked up at her sharply.

"Captain…" she gave him almost an apologetic look before continuing "I'm sorry, but we have…"

"Take care of these here. I'm counting on you" he snaps and is gone before she can reach out for him.

"Wait, Captain!"

It feels like a sick déjà vu; watching him disappear in flames and smoke and Matsumoto wished hard she could follow this time _too_. But she had a task bestowed upon her – and not a sad look over one shoulder – and he's depending on her to carry it out without his help.

Haineko is a steady weight in her hand as she leads the Division into the blazing heat.

* * *

The sweat stung her eyes, as Rukia parried a hit of a powerful claws. With effort she pushed the beast away, using her speed to her advantage and the white blade spilled black blood in an instant. The creature's agonized screech ringing in her ears as she wiped her eyes clear, the sleeve of her shihakusho smudging sweat and mud all over her cheeks.

"You ok?" her Captain appeared by her side.

"I'm fine" Rukia shook her head a little bit, clearing her thoughts" Captain, we need to corner them"

"What?"

"I've seen them before… we were looking for them in Karakura. Captain Kurotsuchi's runaway experiments" she adjusted her grip on the sword, as more fiends came out from the smoke and ashes "Their speed is nothing once they're trapped"

Her knowledge of these creatures should add to their advantage. And it was only natural for her to share any vital information, so she opened her mouth again…

She froze then, at the sudden rush of cold fear that came from the west – ice gripped her heart and all she could hear was the sound of fire burning all around. The surge of reiatsu was too familiar to ever be mistaken for anyone's else… For a moment, she only saw black and ice blue and then the world returned in all of its fiery glory.

Her Captain raised his head to the clouded sky, a frown on his face.

"We have to change our tactics then…" he started to say, but the violent way in which she turned around caught him by surprise "Rukia?"

The girl only threw him one look over her shoulder – her eyes were wide and glassy, the violet turning into dark blue – and he never saw his subordinate that scared. She was breathing hard, through parted mouth and each exhale visible as if she was breathing ice.

"Rukia..?"

Something dark and bitter cast a shadow across her face and with a quiet _forgive me ,Captain_ she left him, disappearing in the smoke. Jōshirō only watched after her for a moment, before Kiyone's call brought him back to his senses.

Rukia knew what she was doing and he trusted her abilities.

For now, he had his Division to lead.

* * *

Teal eyes were watering, red-rimmed and stinging because of the smoke, but Tōshirō kept moving forwards through charcoal debris and dead bodies. The stench of death so violent made him nauseous, adding to the stone cold fear that he had felt for a longer while. He kept on moving forward, the icy blade cutting through Hollows with no effort and the blood-rush in his ears deafened him to their inhuman cries.

He had to get there quick, there where everything begun. That small little house with an old woman's smile and the porch where he'd find his solace and biggest treat.

The alley turned into the too familiar road, and there it was, at the very end… old wood burning in a high flame, the Adjuchas screech piercing through all and Tōshirō could only think that there will be hell to pay.

"Bankai!" the word came quicker than he even managed to think about it.

The ice-cold wings weighted him down today, but still doused the flames around as he launched at the creature with a wild yell. The very sight of that house…_his_ house… burned and wrecked was enough to have him craving for revenge, but seeing the Adjuchas' hand tighten on a lean neck…

His blood boiled and the wave of ice tore the creature away, Hinamori's body falling with a soft thump to the broken wood.

Tōshirō took a few deeper breaths, unable to move as he only kept staring at the limp body, feeling his power leaving him – the ice melting. The girl stirred then, moving her head and sand catching onto her blood stained cheek. And finally he moved.

A gasp escaped her lips, as he picked her by the shoulders, gentle but firm as he had to know she was all right. She shivered – his touch ice cold – and tried to squirm away from him, in her daze not recognizing his presence.

"No..no..don't…" she whimpered, her left hand pressed to his shoulder to push him away.

"Shh… Momo, it's ok, it's me"

His words, or maybe his voice was the thing that finally got through to her and she calmed down. He noticed the hilt of her Zanpakutō – they never took it away from her – and the rest of his wings crumbled to the ground. Brown eyes fluttered open, misty and dull, resting on his face.

She didn't see him but it was ok…

„It's ok… it's ok…" his fingers shook as wiped the blood off the girl's face "I've got you"

Tobiume was still clutched tight in her hand, like that one time she bled, and her eyes didn't see him at first in the after-shock of the hit. Lips parted wide, taking in quick desperate gasps of air. With overwhelming relief, Tōshirō noticed that the ugly bleeding bruise on her brow was the only wound she had, her immobility caused more by the shock, than being dangerously wounded.

"She's safe…" Hinamori breathed out heavily, eyelids dropping as a numbing wave washed over her "Granny… She's safe"

She knew it was him, still.

He wanted to smile then, at her words and her returning strength when she tensed, eyes snapping open, the brown in them so wide and panicked and glazed, as she was looking at something behind him, something dark and evil over his tattered shoulder.

Pulling the girl closer – remembering the _I'll protect you_ he once told her – Tōshirō twisted around, his free hand immediately finding the hilt of Hyourinmaru as it rested faithfully on his back.

He only saw the twisted smirk carved forever in black bone, the light of the _Cero_ blinding and coming right at him. How could he forget about the Adjuchas so easily…? Hyourinmaru raised over his head in a protective manner, ice encasing its owner hand and as teal eyes closed tight, Tōshirō prepared himself for the hit.

It never came.

Instead, he heard the scorch of something, _someone _burning and the piercing scream of the girl in his arms. He felt Hinamori jerk away, from him and his hold and from the bloody rain that fell upon them. His heart stopped, crushed like a thin layer of fresh snow under heavy feet, and the feel of raw pain tore him apart. Teal eyes snapped open and he moved without thinking, hands and wings and ice-carved claws reaching for the lifeless body that shielded them, both of them, _him _from the blast of black spirit energy.

The Adjuchas' victorious screech never-ending in Tōshirō's ears.

His fingers slid over the small of her back, as he caught the falling girl, his breath lost upon contact and his senses turned numb. Their tips slipping over sanguine fluid and scorched skin and the burnt remains of cloth. The stench of fabric melted into flesh reached his nose, the feel of blood dripping from a parted mouth. His stomach tightened into a cold knot, jaws tightened as this time, she bled because of him, _bled for him_ and his reiatsu erupted out from the very core of his soul.

The Adjuchas never stood a chance as Hyourinmaru's glorious form ripped it to shreds with no mercy, ice rising and following the dragon, killing off every dark being that dared to raise its ugly head and draw breath.

And over the shrieks of Hollows and the screech of the ice dragon, Tōshirō could only hear the way Rukia's breathing became more raspy, more shallow, how her blood was dripping from parted lips and too warm, too sticky against his neck and he couldn't move anymore.

The scream tore its way from his throat, uncontrolled energy lashing out in a violent wave and causing the ground to tremble violently.

He could only see how black and crimson were distorted, hideous in the way , felt ice erupt all around them and his hold on her tightened unconsciously. He screamed and screamed, up to the point where his throat became raw and he was choking, his chest constricting, hurting, throbbing as if it was _his_ lungs that were punctured. He felt air bubbles break the sticky layer of blood under his trembling fingertips, words spilling from numb lips with no voice, as for the very first time he tried _that _desperately to call forth all of his skill at Kidō.

"…Tōshirō?" the hesitant voice behind him broke through the haze of blood and ice.

She was still here, not that far, curled into a small heap of a cheap yukata and fear. Her wound, the only one she had received above her brow, stopped bleeding despite her being thrown away by the surge of power that erupted from within him.

"Get Unohana" he rasped out an order, feeling how Rukia sagged even further against him "Get her, _now_!"

Hinamori hesitated for a moment, taking in the stiff straight line of his shoulders. Ice shimmered all around them as it's small crystals encased the stained haori – creeping up his back, forming around their knees – and the barely noticeable thin layer of hoar frost all over them. Glacial pillars and ice spikes shielding them from any danger that may yet come. She picked up the wheezing sounds in Rukia's labored breath and she wiped the side of her face clean.

Took in the panicked light in the bright teal of her childhood friend's eyes before he turned away to the girl he now held; noticed the desperate way he supported the frail body and how he didn't finally need _her_.

And even if he couldn't see her, she nodded in acknowledgment and was gone.

Tōshirō hated the sudden, dead silence.

He could hear each stretorous intake of air – and feel it right underneath his fingertips, along with the foamy blood - and he forced himself to move, despite being frozen to the ground. Over the crackle of ice and her pained hisses, the young Captain moved, readjusting his hold on the gravely wounded Shinigami as his back found the solid cold of a tall spike.

Like a rag doll, held together by mere threads, he held her curled against his chest, half sitting half laying and maybe if he couldn't see the charcoal mask that was once smooth skin over proud back, he'd feel the tiniest bit embarrassed.

Rukia coughed then, a terrible sound that seemed to rip her apart, and it broke him.

"You idiot" Tōshirō buried his face in the tattered cloth over her shoulder and inhaled the faintest trace of jasmine over the dominating stench "You _fucking _idiot…"

And that girl, the strangest girl of them all, smiled and he felt it against his neck.

"…welcome , Cap… tain …" with no strength left to form whole sentences, she still forced words out of her tight throat "…burning…"

Burning…?

"What..?" Tōshirō tilted his head, check sliding over cheek and he could taste her blood.

"It's…" slowly, ever so slowly she moved and he then was laying her on the ground, her face sickingly pale and sweaty and turned towards the heavens "I'm burning…"

And yet her skin was clammy to the touch and freezing. His hands were again slipping on her wounded back and his breathing turned shallow – her eyes were wide and glazed and unseeing, as they looked up at the sky. Her chest rising and falling too slow, once nimble fingers trying to claw the ice.

Lids heavy and threatening to close.

"Hurts…" Rukia whimpered and tears escaped down dirty cheeks.

It took three, long breaths.

The first one to forcefully calm himself and stop his hands from shaking.

The second one was released when he wiped her mouth clean – she needn't taste more blood – and Rukia leaned into his touch … the gesture so similar to that situation in Human World, where he actually could heal her; and this time, he _did_ curl his fingers around her cheek, brushed mud and blood with his thumb.

Third one broke Hyourinmaru's strange stillness as Tōshirō picked her up again, not as gentle as he should be but it still erased that dead look from her eyes.

"Don't you dare to slip away from me, Kuchiki" he hissed with anger against her ear, looking up as the dragon appeared before them.

It looked at its master, gem like red eyes glistening and his body covered with blue scales for the very first time – and not with ice. Claws, capable of crushing both earth and glacier, did just that as it wound itself protectively around them, the air cold; growing colder with each flex of Hyourinmaru's serpentine muscles.

With its growl, the winds picked up – harsh and strong and cutting – the frost once again covering them in a glimmering blanket and Tōshirō heard her quiet sighs, soft whimpers cease. The wheezing was still there, in the moist air she breathed out, but she still managed to set his cheeks aflame. Among all of the ice, crystal blue and dyed red with her blood, Rukia tucked her head under his chin.

"Hyourinmaru" the name of the dragon was a clear order, but he still nodded in approval and gratitude, gazing into the deep read of its eyes.

A low, dangerous growl escaped the dragon's throat as it bared razor-sharp teeth. One wing spread out, stretched over the both of them and the cold became unbearable even for Hyourinmaru's young master. A brush of a small hand against his forearm and Tōshirō looked down, fighting against the violent shivers that wrecked his body. The agonized strain gone from her eyes and as the veil of ice subdued her pain, he could see the blue streak among the violet. Blood solidified on her back under the freezing frost and he felt the shy stir of her reiatsu.

Relief numbed out his senses, as somewhere far – still too far - away he felt the familiar presence of Unohana.

With Rukia's weak breath washing over ice cold skin, everything changed.

From snow white to pitch black.

* * *

Tōshirō awoke to bright light and the overwhelming feel of Kidō wrapped all around him, tightly like a bandage. His body burned as fire danced and licked all over his chest; and strangely enough, with each stroke of the flame, it became easier to breathe.

A tired, if somewhat annoyed, grunt escaped his lips and the healing stopped; there were only hands, strong and nimble, placed upon his chest and not burning at all.

"You're awake, Captain, that's good"

He knew that voice. He forced his eyes to open, lids lead heavy, his vision blurred and unclear. Among the fog he saw black and white, with a dab of dove gray. A familiar sight, even if unclear.

The older Kotetsu girl, Isane if he remembered correctly.

"Don't move yet. You must be weak" she pull the shades close, shielding his over sensitive eyes from the bright of the sun.

No.

No, he wasn't weak - that was he wanted to say, struggling to sit up and it felt like heavy chains weighted down his body. He sighed and took a deep breath.

Try, he told himself; try and blink the fog away, fight against the weary.

Warm hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into the soft pillows. And he didn't fight back, the fog around the world's edge intensifying.

"Captain Hitsugaya, please…" Isane wiped the sweat of his forehead "I promised that you will get plenty of rest. My Captain will see you as soon as she's done with Rukia's wounds"

The image of glazed eyes and smell of blood, its foamy feel stirred up in his memory; and something cold and unpleasant held his heart in a tight grip. A foul taste filled his mouth, all too dry, and Tōshirō stopped struggling. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness, heard Isane's sigh of relief.

She wondered, why was she always the one in charge of the grumpy Captain… Yet, she felt somewhat saddened, as she watched him like this – wrapped in bandages that made him seem so strangely frail and so defenseless. And as he rolled to one side, a pained hiss his only companion, her eyes darkened at the sight of still visible marks of frostbite around his neck and usually proud shoulders.

A black memento of a Winter's nip, shaped like frail hands, exactly where Rukia held on.

"How…" Tōshirō's voice was tight and raspy, as if it was too hard for him to form words "How is she?"

But with his back to the tall Lieutenant, he could not see how her lips trembled and how her hands curled into fists. He only felt her hesitation, but that was enough; the grip on his heart tightened and he was suffocating.

"She's in the best hands there are" the fake lightness in Isane's voice added onto the weight on his damaged shoulders "Your Lieutenant is waiting outside. Would you like…"

"No"

"Is there…"

"Leave me alone"

Isane only nodded, an useless gesture when the white haired Captain could not even see it; she said her goodbyes before turning towards the door. Before sliding them open, she took one last look – and not as a medic, but as a fellow soul.

He was curled under the covers, a small ball of shaking limbs and shoulder blades protruding from underneath the white wrap. Her breath held in, corners of lips falling and she left him to his own.

It was a wave of fury that rolled through the 4th Division's barracks that pulled him out of a troubled, drugged sleep. It was a feel of uncontained anger, surge of a familiar reiatsu and the sound of Captain Unohana's raised voice.

No matter how sweet and gentle she may have appeared, she didn't hold back in showing the door to Byakuya Kuchiki.

It almost made him smirk –and quite a sardonic smirk it would be! – but knowing why the noble was here, where he wanted to go… it added to the strain, it caused small fears to creep up onto him. Knowing sleep would not come now, he waited for the commotion to die down and stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't know, didn't care, how long it was before everything was quiet again except for his uneven breathing. The medics were again scattered throughout the barracks and Byakuya's angered presence seemed far away. Tōshirō didn't dare to trace Unohana's reiatsu; too afraid hers would be the only one he'd find.

He didn't need to add more to the pain he was already in.

Sturdy fingers grasped the still warm sheets, teeth clenched as he kept on staring into the ceiling above him. Too aware of the damaged skin on his neck and the light was too bright and his throat too raw.

And he still felt like screaming.

"Aren't you going to visit him?" Renji's voice broke through the haze of wearing off drugs and the wooden wall.

Tōshirō heard the disbelief and shock, sensed the deeply hidden concern. He felt left alone, at the thought that Matsumoto had…

"No"

Breath hitched, body tensed.

Momo.

Her presence and her voice … they were sweet as expected, barely a wall away, and he felt the sadness around her. The mild, surprisingly neutral feel of her reiatsu didn't bring the ache he expected,. There was not a flicker of betrayal or loss, not one of the single feelings he came to associate lately with Hinamori dared to stir in his heart.

"I don't think that would be a reasonable thing to do" she said after a short while and Tōshirō could easily picture her hands playing with the sleeves of her yukata.

There was a shuffling sound – one of them scuffed the dried up ground – and his curiosity overcame the pain.

"I talked with Isane. She's worried, however he's not in a bad shape" Renji sighed "Said there are only few marks left and it will be just a matter of days, when Hitsugaya will be released"

_That's Captain Hitsugaya_, he wanted to yell in frustration, but found himself growing more tired at the very thought of making his consciousness a well known-fact.

"I heard it was your Captain that found them?"

"Aa" a grim note appeared in the red-head's voice "Hyourinmaru didn't allow anyone to come near"

Tōshirō didn't know that, didn't recall that.

He only remembered how hard it was to breath and how the chapped skin of his lips broke due to the freezing cold; the taste of the blood remaining with him up until now.

Only the crackle of ice and the small weight of Rukia's hands on his shoulders.

She told him _I'm fine_ and he growled to _stop insulting me with petty lies_, as Hyourinmaru's wing was stretched over their heads. Shielding them, protecting them and causing their bodies to slowly freeze. They breathed ice, and among all of crimson blood and glacial destruction, Tōshirō felt truly _alive._

"She could have died!" Renji snapped, anger flaring just as his Captain's did not that long ago "Rukia… she, she should have…" and his voice broke.

"No" Momo's answer was a cold snap, short and unexpected and it broke through the pain "She saved us… saved me, saved him and even if she got wounded, it was her own decision!"

"That doesn't change…"

"I'm glad she did" the former Lieutenant cut him off.

Teal eyes widened, breath lost somewhere along the way and against the pain, Tōshirō sat up in shock.

What the…

"..the fuck…?"

"Trust me… and trust him" the long-forgotten tenderness was back in her voice and her hands were surely holding Renji's "Tōshirō would not let her die. Not when she's the one he's got to protect and take care of"

Her words – a softly spoken truth – caused his eyes to widen and his heart to skip a beat. They continued talking, right next to him, right beside him… And he heard Momo brush off Renji's worries like old cobwebs, but his attention was wavering.

_To protect and take care of._

Bitterly he thought, that Momo held him in too high of a regard.

Because how could he protect Rukia, when lately their meetings ended up with her bleeding in front of him?

How could he possibly take care of her, when the only thing he could do, was preserve the purple-eyes Shinigami in ice…?

Last time he swore to himself that he will protect that one precious being no matter, it was Momo who was pierced through the chest by Hyourinmaru's sharp blade; weak and scared, she asked him _why_… He dared not to think what could have happened this time, the dragon's raw power released around them, had they not been found in time…

He stared at his hands, mouth dry but eyes watering, as he flexed his fingers.

They said he was a prodigy, a boy genius, the reincarnation of a heavenly guardian. They said he was destined to surpass the strongest, he just had to wait.

But… as a prodigy, or the said guardian… or simply, as a man, was he not fit to protect _anyone_?

He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, as the door slid open and Unohana came in. Her usually comforting reiatsu doing nothing to soothe his sizzling nerves.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" she asked softly, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

He replied with a rude _fine_, but there was dark scowl on his face and a dull hue in the usual bright teal of his eyes; it told her so much more.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is still waiting outside, she's been here for hours" she said lightly, trying to get any kind of reaction out of the obviously perturbed boy "Should I send her away?"

Tōshirō took a deep breath; guilty.

Maybe lazy and gifted with the rare talent to drive him down-right mad, Matsumoto was still one of the very few that truly cared and worried about him. And just a couple of months ago, he promised himself he would not let her worry anymore.

He couldn't be that selfish.

"No" he felt as if he hadn't used his voice for weeks now, with the way a short word tore its way through a tight throat.

Unohana nodded, a tender smile on her lips as he gave her the exact answer she wanted to hear.

"When can I leave?" better.

"When I say so" she saw his fingers clutch at the sheets, hard to the point where she could see the bones of his knuckles under tanned skin.

Tōshirō held back a bitter remark and lowered his gaze in silent resignation. Beneath the veil of snow white, lips quivered in a futile attempt to speak yet again… ask again. Unohana sighed then and brushed her fingers against one bare shoulder, the damaged skin healing; he was too skinny now, his bones easily felt under her touch.

"Talk to someone, Captain… when you're ready" she stood up and slowly, gracefully walked towards the door "I'll take care of you tomorrow"

Her hand on the wood and she threw him a look over one shoulder, a twinkle appearing in the calm blue of her eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia asked about you" she smiled at the harsh intake of air and the way he immediately looked up "Is there anything you'd like me to pass onto her?"

Amusing; that was the word Unohana would use right now, as she watched him. The young Captain, who tried desperately to maintain the frown on his face, but could not, because of one corner of lips curved.

"What did she want to know?"

Heart stopped after the question spilled from his lips and he awaited his answer, like he awaited for the most important thing in the world.

"If you're ok… and when she can see you, to thank you for saving her life"

Kick-start again, breathe, breathe…

"What?"

"Didn't you know?" she smiled gently at him, finally easing the hurt in him "By encasing her in ice, you saved her."

_Trust me… trust him … Tōshirō would not let her die._

"Tch. Silly sentiments" he scoffed, making himself more comfortable on the bed and his confidence was back "Send Matsumoto in. Better to get this over with"

Unohana bowed her head a little, before stepping out of the room. A chuckle, warm and nice, escaped her lips as she mentioned to the restless Lieutenant of the 10th Division to come over.

"You can go in now"

"How is he, Captain? Isane said that…"

"He's fine… just fine" the older woman brushed a pollen off of the pink scarf along with Matsumoto's fear "And he will continue being just fine, if only he'll let her in"

"Her?" Matsumoto blinked with surprise, her thoughts wandered to the gentle face of Hinamori Momo.

She was, after all, the sheer reason why Tōshirō ran, leaving his whole scattered Division during the Rugonkai incident.

"The little Kuchiki" and Rangiku's baby blue eyes widened in surprise, causing Unohana to chuckle yet again "Is it really so surprising?"

"Well… they barely talk… even if lately…"

"Did you hear by any chance why it took so long for us to retrieve them?"

"Well…" Matsumoto tapped one finger against her chin "I heard that the dragon Hyourinmaru didn't allow anyone near"

"Hyourinmaru answers to your Captain's call of heart, non other. He was called forth for one purpose only; and that was to protect. Save Rukia's life. And with Captain Hitsugaya losing consciousness, there was no one who would help the spirit know who's friend or foe"

"How did you manage then…?" the blond woman hesitated before asking "Was there ever a chance they wouldn't make it?"

"Of course" Unohana nodded slowly, her voice as casual as if she was speaking about her ikebana arrangements "If they were in Hyourinmaru's icy ring for too long… then yes, we would have lost both of them"

"How …"

"Something breathtaking happened" the healer's eyes gained a dreamy light as she recalled the sight "A phoenix appeared. It was small, beautiful white creature that only brushed its wings against Hyourinmaru's muzzle. And the next thing I knew, the spirits were gone"

"A white phoenix…? Is it possible…?"

"I believe so. Everyone knows that Sode no Shirayuki is the most beautiful Zanpakutō, a pure being of ice and snow. And only one spirit could stop another one"

Matsumoto opened her mouth again, to ask yet another question, but closed it as soon as an angered call of her own name came from Tōshirō's room. Shaking her head, she couldn't fight against a wide smile and the strange sting of eyes.

"Yes, I can see he really is fine" she laughed, fully aware how it barely took a yell from her Captain to erase all the fear.

"Go then" the Captain started walking away, as Rangiku placed one palm on the shoji door, ready to slide it open.

"To let her in, right? That was what you said?"

"Yes, however… I doubt that…" and for the first time since she ever could remember Unohana was cut off by an impatient wave of hand.

"No worries. Leave it all up to me!"

Unohana stared at the closed shoji door for a longer while, even after she heard Matsumoto's happy squeal and another angered yell come from the inside.

This indeed could prove to be, as she already thought, highly amusing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aaaand another chapter's done. I hope everyone still enjoys the story, and especially since now my right hand has gotten badly injured and I won't probably update before April, I hope you will all like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

_**First Frost**_

_**- Chapter 7 -**_

**By A****lialka

* * *

**

The dark around her was cold; wrapped around her like a tight ribbon that held her together.

Suspended in the abyss that consisted of dreamless moments and drugged nightmares. She'd see a body crushed into the ground, bones glistening from underneath blood and tor flesh. A body seemingly small, ripped right in front of her eyes, and when she wanted to scream… the numbness came.

And she would float, melting snow washing off the grime and fear, as she curled in a tight, tight ball; fingers shaking and twining in her own hair as the scream would not come.

Ice breaking in the distance, something torn away from her, hands slipping away from her hold.

The darkness pressed, and teal was all she saw – bright at first, then dimmed, only to fade away into the smoke.

She shivered and then the frost nipped on her skin, bringing her relief and her limbs went limp.

How long she remained like that, lifeless and motionless, as a great wing stretched over her; keeping the darkest thoughts away. The scratch of claws every now and then, a sound unknown yet familiar to the depth of her soul, and shy hoped stirred in her tired heart, only to dissolve and she felt nothing again.

The fog was thick and her dreams seemed to burn in high flames when she was pulled out; light bright and blinding and she was choking.

A long black braid and gentle eyes – blue, so blue… - and words were ripped from her throat; a motherly smile bestowed upon her as she fought for consciousness.

_We got you both, sleep now._

She let go and then there was nothing; she was barely a feather of pure white floating from high skies, carried by a gentle wind, down and the up again.

And in the haze of her unconsciousness she wondered if she was ever destined to feel the ice grasp her again.

_You're safe now Rukia…_

A strong voice, familiar one, but not the one to douse the blazing fires. Pink swirled and again, steady hands guided her out of the dark.

Cradled in warmth, the scent of blossoming sakura wrapped around her senses and finally her eyes opened. Careful, so careful. Pale green over black, a slip of silver and a steady heartbeat against her cheek.

She curled in strong arms, wishing for the fires to die and for the cold to come back. Petals fell to the ground, marked their way and she lost her grip on reality again.

* * *

Tōshirō stared, brows raised in utter surprise and for a short moment he wondered that perhaps this was just a dream. He _hoped_ it was a dream… even if it seemed more like a nightmare.

His office – his nice, clean, perfectly arranged office - was in a complete disarray, cluttered with scraps of shining paper and remains of ribbons. All of it was white and blue and purple, catching the light that fell through open windows and glimmering, shimmering, causing his eye to twitch with irritation.

The wave of power that rolled through Seireitei caused but a few to stop and look in the direction of the 10th Division, blink and immediately seek shelter as the furious Captain of said Division stormed in the direction where he felt the bubbly feel of Matsumoto's reiatsu.

Tōshirō found her quickly, her enthusiasm like a beacon moving slowly – in his anger he failed to notice the other two – and only thanks to their height difference he didn't aim to grab her by the collar and give her a good shake.

"Matsumoto!!"

His Lieutenant jumped up in surprise, the boxes almost falling out of her arms as she came to a sudden halt, Tōshirō's reiatsu almost suffocating her but she still smiled that trademark grin of hers.

"Captain! Are you going with us?" she asked happily, before he could even open his mouth to scold her.

...us?

And with that, all anger wiped clear and surprise settle itself on his shoulders.

Tōshirō blinked and shook his head, finally seeing that the busty woman was not in fact alone. Abarai with bags filled with snacks and various goodies that looked strangely human-made. Ukitake with an enormous, horrid white rabbit in his arms and the widest grin ever.

"What…?" teal eyes widened at the sight of the plush monstrosity "The hell is the meaning on this?"

"We're going to pay Rukia a visit, Captain" Renji adjusted his hold on the bags, his hands already red and swollen but he wasn't going to let them go "Captain Unohana released her today after my Captain swore she'd get the best treatment in their own estate!"

With one small part of his brain, Tōshirō highly doubted that sweets and plushies and _their_ company was what Unohana meant by best treatment for a patient recovering from such severe wounds.

"Did you nor get my note Captain…?" Matsumoto blinked innocently at him, her voice sugar sweet.

"In that disaster you call my office?" he hissed, anger rekindled and he saw Ukitake wave one hand.

"Ah, that was my idea!" the eldest man sighed "My 3rd Seats are redecorating mine, and Byakuya's is out of question… No worries, I'll send Kiyone and Sentarō to help you as soon as … "

"No thank you!" Tōshirō quickly rejected the offer, fearing not only for his office's state but his mind's as well "I'll manage" he threw an angered look at Matsumoto who grinned brightly at him and pointed to the boxes with her chin; he knew when he lost a battle "Fine… just be quick"

"But… are you really not going?" she pouted heavily "I'm sure Rukia would…"

"Actually, Captain said she's unconscious most of the time, because of the fever" Renji interrupted, his eyes narrowing the smallest bit as he threw Tōshirō a quick look; he tried to overcome the anger that his best friend got hurt so badly because of the small Captain.

"...fever?" damn, he wished his voice didn't rise so much over that one word.

"Well that is only natural, according to what Retsu said" Jōshirō adjusted the bunny, keeping his voice oddly neutral "We're going for just a little while. And Byakuya's not going to make things easier, so we better get moving"

"Alright, besides I think Ichigo got her some ice cream, better not let it melt! We all know how she loves _strawberry_ ice-cream! " Matsumoto grinned, a sparkle appearing in the baby blue of her eyes "See you later, Captain, I'll tell Rukia you said 'hi' but were too busy to drop by!"

And just like that, they were already walking away, Renji throwing him one last dark look and Tōshirō felt like they expected him to follow. He snorted with annoy, turning around – haori flapping violently as he did so – and he made his way towards his Division. His mind however, not once stopped processing what they have said.

Was it really natural to have fevers during the recovery?

He tried hard not to imagine an ugly blush on pale cheeks or beads of perspiration clinging to her skin.

Was he really supposed to go and visit her, just like those three? Just… casually walk into the Kuchiki mansion, greet Byakuya and go see Rukia..?

That was just absurd, Tōshirō snorted again and kicked a lone stone with force. He _was _ a busy man, a Captain of Gotei 13 and was bound to his duties, he had reports to fill, recruits to train, an office to clean… So what if Jōshirō was going, after all Rukia was his subordinate and the man treated her awfully kind. Renji was her friend and Matsumoto…

Matsumoto took any chance to get out of the office and skip some work.

And so what is that annoying Kurosaki brat somehow got to send her get well gifts – and oh, just what was Matsumoto's little play on words supposed to mean anyway? It was probably Renji who notified the Substitute, gods know why, but it still didn't mean Tōshirō had to drop everything and run to Rukia's side, after all they weren't all _that_ close.

They only talked from time to time, from that one night that remained a most pleasant memory of stars and ice. She reached out to him weeks later, with a curious look and a sugar coated lips. Waiting for the high moon, he found her and allowed himself to watch her through the dragon's eyes.

And she saved him, shielded his with her own body with no more than a second of thought.

And he forbid her to die in his arms, his spirit called upon to preserve them in ice, as he held her close.

She learned how his skin felt like and he knew how her blood tasted.

He stopped then, looked at the bright sky above his head and suddenly realized, that he wished for it to be night – dark and tempting in all of its hues of black and blue.

He didn't see her during his own stay at the 4th Division – Unohana claimed it for the best that the girl was kept in a deep coma – and even when he left … He couldn't bring himself to go there, even if her gravely wounded body was all he saw behind closed lids.

Yet again, a frail body under Unohana's care, a thin limbed girl among pristine white sheets. But this time the hair was much darker, much shorter, brows knit together even in a drugged sleep.

This time, he wanted to see her and admitted to himself that he was scared to do so.

Maybe they weren't close… but this time, it didn't matter.

"Fuck this" he hissed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose "Fuck this _all!_"

The office had to wait.

Again, he turned, the wind so loud in his ears and the ochre tiles barely brushing against his waraji as he crossed the distance, one rooftop after another. Each breath heavier, each heart beat louder and the blood seemed to boil in his veins.

He joined them at the entrance, eyes on the grand door in front of them and he failed to see the way Matsumoto's lips curled in a knowing smirk.

"Glad to have you join us" Jōshirō smiled at him, as the small Captain walked in front of them, his steps fast and sure "Would you like the bunny…?"

"No. Let's get this over with quickly"

He barely felt the familiar silver thread that would lead to her, and it cause his nerves to sizzle and hands to clench. The faintest trace of her reiatsu was there as well, weak and fading every now and then, and as they were greeted by one of the servants, even Matsumoto's pleasant smile fell.

A polite, scared maid led them through quiet corridors – the thread shining, guiding and right under Tōshirō's fingertips - the silence thick and suffocating and how could a creature like her live in such stuffy, harsh surroundings …?

"Captain Hitsugaya" the voice that suddenly broke the silence was cold and low, the maid immediately falling to her knees as Byakuya stepped forward "What are you doing here?"

Renji straightened his shoulders, being the only one to correctly read all the little signs that indicated his Captain's mood. And what he saw caused an unpleasant shiver to run down his spine, throat drying up in an instant.

"Captain, we have come to visit Rukia, as well…" and his words were cut short with one annoyed look.

"I'm not asking what you're doing here" Byakuya's eyes shifted between the three, before narrowing and again settling on Tōshirō's frame "I was asking what are _you_ doing here?"

He may be young, but he sure knew a challenge when he saw one; and Tōshirō crossed his arms, brows knitted and back straight. And the way the noble's voice hardened on that pronoun left no room for any doubts to who he addressed his question.

Byakuya made it clear that he did not appreciate the young Captain being around his little, precious sister – it caused her distress and wound – but after the latest events that almost lead to Rukia's death, Tōshirō was the last person welcomed in the Kuchiki mansion.

"As your Lieutenant has already said, _we_ are here to see Rukia" he answered calmly, yet his fingers dug into the thick material of his sleeves.

"Rukia is resting" something dangerous shone in Byakuya's arms, as he motioned to the servant to take all the presents from the unexpected guests "I will make sure she receives your gifts later"

"Captain, but…" Renji spoke up again, flexing his hands to get the blood to circulate again through numb digits after the heavy bags were taken away from him.

"Oh please Captain Kuchiki, it's just for a moment!" Matsumoto used her prettiest smile and sweetest voice, combined with the best bow that would give most men at least a nose-bleed.

Byakuya Kuchiki, however, proved to be different than most men as he hardly paid any attention to the charming Lieutenant. He looked at Ukitake expectantly and the older man sighed, knowing only all too well it was a hopeless case to argue when the noble made up his mind about something.

Something changed in the air, the faintest breeze that slipped under the loose folds of their uniforms. Jōshirō raised a brow at the feeling – the air familiarly cool, but not harsh – as for once it did not come from the young prodigy.

"You can leave…"

"No" Tōshirō interrupted coldly.

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock, resting on his small frame and one corner of Byakuya's lips twitched in irritation.

"Captain…" Matsumoto started, hesitation clear in her voice and she looked between him and the Kuchiki leader.

"The door is that way" Byakuya pointed to the other way of the corridor "I'll ignore you imprudence this time, Captain Hitsugaya"

"Hell you will, I'm not going until I see her" he hissed coldly, but inwardly shaking like a leaf "I owe her at least that"

Both Lieutenants took few steps back, Renji's hand finding its way to Matsumoto's hip in a defensive manner, as the air got colder and it lost its soothing quality. Jōshirō sighed heavily, his breath coming out in a small cloud and he placed one hand on the small shoulder of the young prodigy.

"Let's go" he said quietly , the chill up his back and the way Byakuya's hand tightened into a fist promising nothing but trouble.

But Tōshirō ignored the softly spoken words – it took all of his pride and shattered dignity to admit to himself he _needed_ to come here and damn it all he wasn't leaving – and only felt how that sliver of her presence was fluctuating, irregular and weak and it scared him.

And her brother, what right he had to decide who Rukia would see…?

"You owe her _nothing _except peace" Byakuya's voice was like acid , and he took a step forward, prepared to throw the unwelcomed guest out if it came down to it.

A choir of high pitched voices calling _lord Byakuya!_, panic being the ruling emotion in their lament, broke through the tense air and Byakuya turned violently, anger forgotten and the slightest trace of fear on his face.

Rukia's reiatsu suddenly burst out, the door at the end slamming open and then her spirit power dropped so, so low it was barely there at all. The faint thread snapped and Tōshirō winced at the sudden pain – as if someone ripped out something right from his heart.

And the maids cries increased, as a young girl with terrified eyes and tear-stroked face run outside, tripping over the plain yukata and reaching her lord's side. Through her sobs, only the name of the noble's sister was recognizable, but that was enough to grind on everyone's already frayed nerves.

Byakuya only made two long steps– and he was just the brother now, not lord or Captain – but he stopped dead in his tracks, when Rukia stumbled out of the room. Legs weakened after long hospitalization. Shaking and threatening to give up under her small weight, and she steadied herself with one hand against the wall. Her breathing shallow and raspy, and she shook her head to clear it.

The sickly red shade of her cheeks deepened as she took the first heavy step.

"Rukia!" Renji called out, ready to run and support her in a blink of an eye, were she to falter even once, but Matsumoto's fingers curled around his wrist, keeping him in place.

Surprised, he turned to look at her, mouth open to ask what the hell was she doing, but Rangiku only shook her head, lips flat and eyes serious as she kept her gaze on the petite girl in front.

The bandages over her chest were fresh, pure white and wrapped tight, and they all could see how frail, how thin she was – ribs protruding through the wrappings, the old and worn hakama pants hanging loosely on slim hips. Her free hand holding her side and she took another step.

She looked up then, from beneath sweat damp hair, eyes ardent and mouth parted in heavy gasps.

Tōshirō's lips twisted as he met her gaze straight on and he was moving against his better judgment, walking pass Byakuya, feeling his angered lash of reiatsu. It didn't matter. The maid's body wrecked with cries, a crimson tint spreading from Rukia's back with each of her breaths but she stubbornly stood there, weak and on shaking legs and causing his heart to beat faster.

Jōshirō stopped the noble, whispering something to his ear and earning a cold glare in return. He only tilted his head, not once breaking eye contact and mouthed _trust her just once_, praying it would be enough. Something softened the steel in his eyes and Rukia's Captain dared to release a breath. He sensed how tense the two behind him, Rangiku's worry for her Captain sky-high and Renji's torn emotions between his loyalty and his friendship. All seemed to be in Rukia's hands now…

Third step taken and she reached out, her hand leaving her side, and causing Tōshirō to stop. Shaking fingers brushed against his haori – her eyes glazed with fever and something _else_ – before she pressed it flat against his chest.

His heart stopped under her palm, pale fingers spread over black cloth and she smiled.

The smile wore her down and she swayed, brows furrowing as she steadied herself again – one hand pressed against finest wood, the other against his chest – breath drawn in a pained hiss. He waited, tense and ready to crumble, as she licked chapped lips and as sweat rolled down the side of her face.

Then that shimmering thread was back, wrapped tight between them and they stood perfectly still – the air cool and crystal clear – before Rukia's eyes shifted from her hand to his eyes.

Clear and unguarded and Tōshirō covered her hand with his.

"I'm…" her voice rough and tearing her throat apart "I'm glad you made it"

She _was_ too selfish, he thought, fingers curling around hers in a comforting manner.

"Get back to bed Kuchiki" he ordered and wondered how he managed to keep his voice as flat as ever.

Rukia leaned onto the wall heavily, lips curled in another devastating smile – she couldn't possibly realize what effect that smile and the way her eyes shone had – and she didn't seem to notice that the wounds on her back reopened.

The comforting cold was back, the same one she was wrapped in during her long hours of sleep before Byakuya's hand pulled her out, and despite what her drugged mind told her, Captain Hitsugaya _was_ alright. She felt the tingle of his Kidō, it got easier to breathe, and the burning at the back of her mind ceased.

"Alright" she sighed, limp hand slipping away from his grasp and then there were Byakuya's hands on her shoulders; with gratitude she leaned into her Brother's touch as the fever spiked again.

"Rukia!" Renji appeared at her side, worry etched onto his face as he brushed the sweat of her brow "You idiot…!"

"Quiet, you baboon…" she muttered tiredly and earned a relieved smile out of him, before looking over the mess of red hair "Tomorrow"

It made him feel good, Tōshirō realized, the way she said that one word – asking and demanding in the same time –and the way Byakuya's face darkened; the noble realizing he would be seeing more of the small Captain if it only brought that smile to his sister's face.

"Tomorrow then, Kuchiki" the prodigy allowed himself a smug smirk before turning away nonchalantly "Let's go, Matsumoto"

Rangiku jumped away from her spot near Jōshirō, where she was whispering something urgently into the Captain's ear, before letting out a suspiciously high laugh.

"But I…" she started but was cut off but a cold glare

"Matsumoto!"

She sighed then, and threw one last look at Renji – Byakuya already gone into Rukia's room – before nodding in goodbye and following her Captain quickly. She caught up with him just in time to see one of his hands held against the very same spot where Rukia touched him. He raised his arms, stretching lazily, the very moment she fell into an even step beside him.

"Captain?" she asked curiously, still hearing voices of Renji and Jōshirō talking about something.

"Hm?"

"What now, Captain?"

Tōshirō squinted against the bright sunlight as they stepped out of the house, the smell of ever blossoming sakura trees strangely suffocating.

"I'm going to take a nap" he said after a longer while, one that got Matsumoto all edgy and curious "And you're going to clean up the mess you made"

"But Captaaaain!"

"Matsumoto!!"

It dawned upon her, that even when her Captain snapped at her, this time… it was so much different. She threw a cautious look at him and fought down the urge to happily giggle.

Tōshirō hands cradled his neck, eyes half lidded and he walked quickly, surely. His shoulders straight and back proud. She missed seeing him like this … like the worries he took onto himself were lifted.

But most of all, he seemed oddly … happy, despite the usual scowl on the young face. The air shimmered around him and Matsumoto smiled to herself.

She never thought it took ice to crack ice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the best I could I come up with one hand injured **sigh** again, not entirely happy with everything in this chapter, but what's a girl to do. I hope you all enjoy!

Side note: thank you oh special one for keeping my paranoia at bay **hugs**


	9. Chapter 9

_**First Frost**_

_**- Chapter 8 –**_

**By Alialka**

**

* * *

**

The office was empty it seemed, as Rukia quietly slid the door open, careful not to make even one sound. She took a cautious look around, making sure no one was there to see her – dear gods, the gossip would _fly_ around if anyone noticed her! – before slipping through the opening. Only as she closed the wing again, she released a longer breath.

This was probably the very first office, where the wooden frames of the door were cold against her back. The presence of the Captain lingering in every corner and it wrapped tightly around her senses, like a familiar ribbon of clear ice and for a brief moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation.

Her eyes traced the surroundings, taking in the way everything was organized in; Captain Hitsugaya was known for his perfectionism and there was not even a single paper sheet or a pen out of its place. This was the very first time Rukia had the chance to pay attention to every detail, especially since the last time she was here, she busted through the door with little grace or respect to retrieve a hung over Renji.

The overall neatness was a comforting sight to behold, she admitted as she smiled to herself.

The boxes in her hands were a small discomfort, one of them painfully lodged right above her hip and reminding her why was she here in the first place. Cautiously, she made her way towards the desk, careful not to bump into anything. With a little sigh that helped her to finally relax, she placed every little carton she had on the clean surface. Humming ever so quietly to herself, she arranged the boxes to her liking – still paying much attention not to mess anything up - biggest in the back, smallest in the front and she ignored the way her heart hammered in her chest.

"I'd never think of you as the creeping in type of girl" an amused voice right caused her to yelp in surprise and turn around violently, breath cut short and hands immediately sweaty.

Facing the grinning, maybe just the tiniest bit wickedly, Lieutenant of the 10th Division was something Rukia did not foresee. The blonde was casually sprawled over the sofa, her shihakusho crumpled as well as the pink scarf, and a pillow-print on her cheek. She was propped on one arm, her free hand threading the muffled mass of hair and there was as a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Lie… Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Rukia choked on the rank, feeling how her cheeks warmed up in an instant.

"Sneaking in a superior's office?" Matsumoto yawned lightly "One that is not even your Captain? What will the people say…?"

The older woman was perfectly aware that there were some lower ranked officers who already started to talk about their Captain's behavior. The fact that the youngest of the Kuchiki servants was a terrible gossiper only added fuel to the fire. And Captain Hitsugaya did visit the estate a few times – to the obvious displeasure of its owner – and he did stay there for quite long.

"I…" Rukia licked her suddenly dry lips and fidgeted under the steady gaze "Well… I… I brought juice"

That was a very weak explanation, even if a true one, and she barely could blame Matsumoto for the disbelieving look she received.

"Juice?"

"Ahm… I brought some for Captain Ukitake once" she explained hurriedly, straightening the folds of her hakama and ignoring the increasing heat in her face "He told me that Captain Hitsugaya enjoyed it , so…"

Curiosity getting the best of her, Matsumoto left her comfortable spot and stretched, before walking to the desk. One brow raised in wonder as she reached for one of the boxes, thumb gliding over the colorful kanji.

"Watermelon? Why?"

Next to her, Rukia was cursing herself for _ever_ getting the idea to do this in the very first place. How could she miss the reiatsu of the sleeping Lieutenant was beyond her. Taking a deep breath she looked up, meeting Matsumoto's amused gaze.

"I heard Captain Hitsugaya likes watermelon"

"That's…" the blond chuckled warmly all of the sudden, full lips stretching in an almost motherly smile "That's really not giving it away. But what I mean is, why did_ you _bring it?"

The memory of the silent Captain dutifully working on his paperwork in _her_ room – the glide of brush on paper a sound that welcomed her on numerous occasions as she stirred into consciousness – was something that caused Rukia's lips to arch and the purple in her eyes shone.

"I never got to thank him" she admitted after a while, breaking the strangely comfortable silence between them "He'd only snort and wave me away so… I thought he might enjoy this"

Blue eyes blinked, surprise swirling in the pastel shade and one finger tapped at the full, lower lip. She was sure that her Captain would love the treat, with his addiction to watermelons being almost legendary among their Division. Hell, she herself made sure the barracks' kitchen had a supply of those right after the War and Hinamori's shattered friendship. However, this…

This was Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th. With no ties, no relation to Tōshirō, except a few talks and the same element their powers relied on. But then again, she saw with her own eyes, saw the arrogant stance her Captain had while facing Rukia's angered brother and heard - barely a terrible moment later - the raw relief that blanketed every one of Rukia's words.

And the girl was now right in front of her, all well and healthy, cheeks tinted pink and with obviously no idea where to lay her eyes.

Matsumoto placed down the box, hearing the juice slosh inside, thinking the girl was absolutely adorable when she felt the smaller Shinigami move away.

"I'm terribly sorry I interrupted your rest" black head bowed for a moment, hands neatly held together and Matsumoto felt there was something completely off with this perfect pose.

"Think nothing of it" she offered her a light smile and a pat on the shoulder "It was time to change sides anyway"

Lips twitched at their corners and Rukia's shoulders became less stiff under the touch.

"I'd like to ask a favor" violet eyes shifted to the neat rows of boxes and unbeknownst to her, they brightened "Just… please don't tell your Captain it was me"

"Eeh?"

"Please?"

There was a strange urgency in her voice, Matsumoto noticed, just as well as saw the pale fingers that shook just the slightest bit. And she nodded, earning a release of a held in breath and another smile. The girl should definitely smile more, the older woman thought with affection, as Rukia bowed her head again and turned to leave.

For a moment, there was only the rustle of clothes – the gentle sway of hakama against lean ankles – before Matsumoto spoke.

„Rukia…"

The small Shinigami stopped by the door, looking over one shoulder at the usually cheerful Lieutenant. She expected more teasings or a friendly laugh, but there was no more trace of that laidback smile and gone was the happy twinkle from blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?"

There was no doubt to what Matsumoto was referring to.

After all, he wasn't her Captain. Still, in the heat of the battle, Rukia left Ukitake's side, left her Division amidst burnt houses and scorched earth and ran where her heart told her to go. She had no obligation to risk her own life, no obligation towards the stubborn Hitsugaya Tōshirō who – just as she did – abandoned his duty for a fleeting childhood memory.

Rukia's fingers twined, brows knitting over violet eyes and she still held to elder's woman's gaze with ease. There were so many things she could reply with… so many little white lies that would easily slip past her lips. Each and one of them would do just fine.

Still, for a moment she remained silent, her heart a quick beat in her chest.

The image of a girl, with hair more orange than blonde and smiles more naïve than deceiving, crossed her mind; she realized Matsumoto's presence stirred that same feeling Orihime's had awakened.

And she took the risk of saying the truth, trusting that her heart always knew who to turn to.

"I needed to" she said simply, as if that was the most natural thing in the whole world.

And perhaps…just perhaps, for her – it was.

Matsumoto only watched her then – as something softened the usually sharp edges of Rukia's eyes, as something eased the tension on her face. The girl held her head up proud and her back was straight, while the older woman could only begin to imagine how scarred, how deformed the skin over it was right now. And the way she spoke, words simple as they can be, told everything there was.

With sudden fondness, she understood why Renji always talked with admiration about his childhood friend; sometimes, in his drunken babblings, he called her a 'star' and not once she managed to find out what he meant. She never suspected – not until now at least – that he referred to the girl's silent strength and not to her looks.

"Again, I'm sorry for the interruption, Lieu…"

"Rangiku" she only said lazily, waving one perfectly manicured hand in the air as she turned towards the sofa again.

"What…?" it was far from a dignified question but Rukia couldn't help to stop it from leaving her mouth.

"Name's Rangiku" she yawned then, making herself comfortable as she found her Captain's pillow "The rank makes me feel soooo old… and I'm not that old at all…"

Rukia blinked then, before she smiled to herself and nodded, even if the woman was already stretching lazily, eyes closed and ready to nap again – clearly not paying any more attention. She felt at ease for a moment, Orihime's smile in her memory and Matsumoto's pleasant voice in her ears, before sliding the door open.

"Thank you…Rangiku" she said quietly and barely stopped herself from chuckling, as the light snore reached her.

* * *

"Oi!" Renji opened the door that lead to the porch "What'cha think!?"

At the sheer sight of her childhood friend – hair let down and dressed in a casual Summer yukata – Rukia literally froze, the hand with the strawberry stopping midway to her parted mouth.

"What the…?" she finally choked out, after a while of stunned silence.

"That good, huh?" there was a cocky grin on his lips as he looked down at her.

"I think… I think you watched one time too many as Brother released Senbonzakura!"

"You don't like it?"

"Renji… it's pink!"

She was used to the white yukata with the sakura petals, but this.. The excessive amount of pink that adorned his whole body caused her teeth to clench all on their own and the red obi was an ugly clash, it's crimson hue completely out of place.

He wiggled his toes nervously, certainly looking uncertain.

"Really…?"

"Well…" she popped the forgotten berry into her mouth "Really"

"Shit"

With a heavy sigh he sat down next to her and he helped himself with the fruit.

"We're going out tonight" he muttered under his breath.

"And you honestly thought _this_ was a good idea?" black brows raised in mocking surprise.

"Tch…shut up"

It was just early evening, the air nice and warm, and she managed to think it was perfect to just lazy around before Renji barged in. He disturbed her peace, loud and sometimes obnoxious, but after years of strained relation, she was glad he did. He brought back the memories of unguarded laughter and silent tears in the night, and she never could be more grateful for having him back in her life.

Rukia sighed heavily, wiping her hands clean into the nearest napkin, before slowly getting to her feet. Nudging him lightly with one foot, she got the whole of his attention.

"Let's go, you" she ordered, handing him the napkin "I can't possibly have you walk around looking like this"

"Eh?" but still, Renji was already scrambling onto his feet, so used to ever following her.

"Hurry up, lazy ass!" Rukia laughed, jumping onto the grass and running to the front, waving at him to catch up with her.

Grabbing one last strawberry, he followed obediently. He saw the slight stiffness in her moves and she wasn't as fast as she used to; but it was only a few days since she got back to her Division. He fell into a long step beside her, watching her from the corner of one eye.

She always had put up a brave front, and if he didn't know her like he did, he'd never say she had spent the last three weeks laying flat on her stomach, knocked out cold by pain and medicine.

They reached his quarters in a matter of minutes, Rukia stepping inside with no hesitation and Renji momentarily wished he had cleaned before he left. She stood among the scattered clothing, her face surprisingly blank before turning to him.

"I left in a hurry" he offered a hasty explanation, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah…"

"So…why we're here anyway?"

"Because I know you have to have something better than this" she threw him an amused look "Show me"

Renji sighed and pointed to one of the drawers, where a few light yukatas were neatly folded. He found it surprising, Rukia's offer to help him out, since she was probably the last person that would fall under the "girly girl" term. Although, he thought to herself as she browsed quickly through his clothes, she always looked good. Must be natural, he reached a conclusion right before she handed him a pile in white and green.

"This one" her lips curled in a smirk "Now at least you won't look like that medicine Ichigo's father gave me when I was feeling nauseous!"

"Let go already, will you!"

Rukia chuckled as she stepped outside, allowing him to change. What was he thinking, she mused as she leaned carefully against the wooden frame. The rustle of cloth was a sure sign that the pink yukata joined the pile of cloth on the floor; she shook her head at his mumbling coming from the inside.

Renji was always a messy person; she remembered the chaos he always created around himself when they were kids.

"You want to join us?" Renji stepped out finally, his nimble fingers still working on a simple knot on the obi.

"I'm fine… and I really don't want to interrupt…"

"Tch" the red-head muffled her hair a little and she swatted his hand away with a annoyed huff "Rangiku asked me to bring you along. Said something about deserving some fun"

He missed the way her cheeks took on a pink tint.

"Well I…"

"Oh come on! The least you can do for a lifelong friend is spend some quality time with his girl!"

"But… Oi! Renji!"

Rukia's wrist was thinner than he remembered, as he dragged her towards the 10th Division, promptly ignoring her protest. But she was laughing soon enough, running along with him and not once pulling her hand away. And even if she sometimes stumbled and a pained shadow crossed her features, the smile was still there.

* * *

Much later, when the night was pleasantly cool and the silver moon hung high in the sky, Rukia wondered if she should have protested a tiny bit more. Her fingers curled around a tall cup of the finest tea the bar had to offer, her eyes set on a sleeping, drooling Hisagi as the man fell asleep with his face in sashimi leftovers. Being friends with Matsumoto hadn't thought him anything apparently, as he happily engaged himself in a drinking contest with the bubbly blonde; it left the woman pleasantly tipsy and him unconscious, with a bottle of sake still held in a limp hand.

The 10th Division Lieutenant paid no attention to him whatsoever. Even more so, with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks she poured sake into the four cups – ignoring the fact that Hisagi was out cold and Rukia didn't drink at all. One of her shoulders was bared, the shitagi pulled aside and it immediately became the object of Renji's interest, as he couldn't keep his eyes –and ,quite often, his mouth – to himself.

"Rukia's not having fun" Matsumoto pouted heavily, brushing Renji's hands off like they were merely an annoying lock of hair.

"What?" violet eyes blinked with surprise as the older woman sat down next to her "No, no, I am!"

She expected an intrusion to her personal space, maybe even a fierce hug, but when she found herself tackled to the ground, Rukia couldn't suppress a surprised yelp. Wide eyed, she stared at the grinning Lieutenant of the 10th Division – silver necklace brushing against the very tip of her nose – and the heavy perfume mixing with sake's lulling scent.

"Lie.. Lieutenant!"

"Aaah!" Matsumoto shook her head "That's not what we have settled on!"

Not paying attention to what was happening around him, Renji groaned out loud – slightly pained – before he clumsily reached for a cup. He muttered something incoherent under his nose, spilling the contents all over himself before it even reached his lips. His eyes groggy and glazed, moves slow and he was in no way capable of helping Rukia out.

"Weeeell?" a singy, teasing note in Matsumoto's voice caught the girl's attention.

"Uh…" she cleared her throat, feeling more than slightly uncomfortable with the woman braced above and the bar keeper eyeing them in less than gentlemanly manner "Rangiku, could you… please?"

"See?" Matsumoto cooed, straightening and pinching her cheeks lightly "This wasn't so bad, was it now!"

"Will you… get off now?"

Rangiku tilted her head to one side, lips forming a perfect pout before stretching in another sunshine grin. Under any other circumstances, Rukia wouldn't mind the smile much, but right now this didn't bode well for her.

"Will you drink with me?"

She barely managed to stop the groan that threatened to slip past her lips. And Rangiku looked pretty comfortable where she was sitting, hands on hips and looking down at the small Shinigami, causing Rukia to sigh heavily. Within the corner of one eye, she saw the bar keeper literally drooling, not even trying to hide his heated looks anymore.

She wasn't getting out of this until she agreed to the "offer", it seemed. Her back was slowly starting to hurt, on top of everything.

"Fine…but one!"

A happy twinkle appeared in the baby blue of Matsumoto's eyes and then she was scrambling away, only slightly off balance. She reached for two cups, handing one to the dazed girl after she pulled herself up and straightened the folds of her yukata.

"Look Renji! Rukia's …. oi…" she blinked at the sight of him, sprawled out on the floor "Renji…"

A loud snore escaped his wide opened mouth and he turned, nuzzling his face into the black cloth that covered Hisagi's thigh. It wasn't a pretty picture at all and Matsumoto raised one brow as she drank the content of her cup.

"I need to work on him as well" she mused aloud, licking her lips clean and there was a sudden fondness in her voice "Silly darling…"

"Darling…? Last thing I'd call him.. grk!!"

How in Heaven's name could anyone that drunk move that fast, was beyond Rukia, as she suddenly found herself lacking oxygen. In one second Matsumoto was happily enjoying her sake and the sight that Renji made, and in the other - her arms were tightly wrapped around Rukia's shoulders, holding the smaller Shinigami firmly between her breasts.

Never a touchy person, especially not _this_ kind of touchy, Rukia's spine straightened as she fought against the death-grip Matsumoto called a hug.

"You're soooo cute!!" the blonde cooed again and rocked, oblivious to the girl's discomfort and distress "And now, after you and Captain are friends, we can be friends to! And do all the fun stuff together! OH! Shopping! We have to go shopping!"

With great effort, flailing hands finally finding the roundness of Matsumoto's shoulders, she managed to pull herself up, gasping for air. Her mind focused only on the last words that rang in her ears like a stubborn bell.

"Shopping…?" the word was a high squeak.

"Oh!" Rangiku's eyes sparkled and she finally released Rukia, clapping her hands with glee "You can tell Captain you need my help and he'll _have_ to give me days off! This is wonderful! Oi, old man, more sake! We need to drink to this!"

Less than half an hour later, Rukia found herself half way to the 10th Division's barracks – for the third time in the last 24 hours on top of that – Matsumoto leaning heavily on her, one arm over slender shoulders and a soft tuft of hair tickling a pale cheek. Back hunched and hurting, the black haired Shinigami tried to move as fast as possible, listening as the busty blonde kept talking about something or other, her drunker slur a steady, constant sound in Rukia's ear.

It wasn't unpleasant, however, it did nothing to drown out the words that kept repeating themselves in Rukia's mind.

Fun.

Shopping.

Friends.

"You're cold" Matsumoto suddenly muttered, her voice taking on a slightly whining note as her words cutting through confused thoughts with no real effort.

"Cold…?"

But the woman didn't hear her, or chose not to, and only sigh; her breath too warm and too moist, sickingly sweet from all the sake she had during the evening.

"Captain's cold as well" she continued, all amuse gone and Rukia picked up the faintest trace of bitterness in her words.

"Rangiku…" she stumbled lightly, not noticing a rock, Matsumoto's weight all supported on her back and for a moment she felt like a thousand of hot needles pierced her skin.

"It's hard. Me… for Renji too… " she trailed off then, as if unaware of what she was saying at all.

Rukia's hear skipped a beat at the soft, almost broken sound that was her friend's name. But before she could say anything, or even before she managed to even think of anything to say, Matsumoto shook her head; clearing it of disturbing thoughts and letting out a small laugh. And strangely, it didn't sound forced at all.

"Thank you, Rukia"

The confusion in her head reached its climax it seemed, and Rukia gave up on trying to figure out what was behind Matsumoto's seemingly random statements. The unpleasant warmth on her back caused her back to ache more painfully already, wounds still healing and easy to irritate and she never thought the way to the 10th Division was as long.

"Thank me when we get you home" she muttered, adjusting the blonde's arm around her shoulders , feeling it slip.

"No…" Matsumoto shook her head again and smiled lightly at the face Rukia made, as one blond tuft tickled her nose "You brought back my Captain"

A heavy sigh escaped parted lips at that, and Rukia could see the flickering light in the main office, the Division not that far away. She wondered at the strange words Rangiku used – after all, she hardly brought him anywhere – but dared not to ask about it. She felt tired, overwhelmed with everything that Rangiku threw her way in barely one day – from teasings, to gratitude and an offering of friendship.

"He's a good man… I'm glad" the older woman yawned, sleepiness finally creeping up onto her "Despite the cold…"

The memory of cold fingers brushing blood away from her cheek arose in her mind; like a Hell butterfly, her heart fluttered in her chest before Rukia shook her head.

"I know" she said only, the Lieutenant Quarters barely few steps away.

It was a small little place, right next to the Captain's office; and she could easily feel his presence already, pleasant and achingly familiar. Briefly she wondered why he was up – the moon was so, so high after all – and if he could feel she was so near.

Matsumoto was silent when she hugged Rukia again; not as tight as before, and this time it caused something to tighten in the smaller one's chest. The smell of perfume and sake lingered behind, as she watched the blond stumble inside her quarters, talking to herself again. For a moment, she hesitated, not sure if she should leave or wait to make sure everything was fine, but the high snore that came from the inside caused her to smile.

It disappeared as soon as Rukia straightened her back, shoulder blades drawn, and she didn't manage to suppress a pained hiss. The burning sensation reminding her of hundreds of little needles piercing her skin, much more intense than displeasure caused by the warmth radiating from Matsumoto's body.

She stood in one place for a while longer, taking in few deeper breaths to overcome the sudden moment of weakness.

"I thought Unohana forbid you to carry heavy weights for a longer while, Kuchiki"

Ice prickled her skin – and such a pleasant feeling it was – as she turned violently around; senses overruled by pain, she didn't feel him come closer.

Sure enough, he stood in the door of his office – leaning against the wooden frame and arms crossed – and the moonlight seemed to find him, high lightening the white of his hair.

"Ca… Captain Hitsugaya!" she took a step back and hit her sole on a sharp rock, another pained hiss escaping her lips.

"You know, Kuchiki, for a moment I wondered why the hell were you here" Tōshirō's eyes darkened as they shifted to the closed door behind her and for the very first time she saw his lips arch in a sad smile "Hinamori used to bring her back all the time … she caused much less commotion, however"

"Oh" she almost flinched at the unspoken accusation and ignored the hurt, not thinking about her next words "I'm not Lieutenant Hinamori, sorry"

His feet made small noises on the gravel as he walked up, slipping from a moonlit path into the shadows where she stood. He stopped just in front of her –taller an inch or two and she wondered when did he grew, their eyes on the same level now – and his strangely overwhelming presence made feel all too aware.

Of the pulsating pain between her shoulder blades.

Of the taste of that one sake she was tricked into.

Of the dull ache in her chest.

"No…" Tōshirō spoke out after a longer while, his eyes sharp and observant as ever as he kept on watching her "You're not"

But she couldn't feel offended anymore, Rukia realized, not when he reached out – purely on his own – and brushed something off of her shoulder. She didn't know what was his favorite past time, or did he even have one, or what was his favorite color.

She knew, however, that he was one of the few people that rarely stepped into personal space.

And he was very close right now, with serious eyes and flat lips.

"Turn around" he ordered then, causing her surprise to spike and she hesitated "You're hurting"

"That's fine, Captain" Rukia shook her head then "It's just…"

"I didn't ask, Kuchiki" the smirk was back as he pulled his rank on her "You know better than to disobey a Captain"

There it was – the small flare around her as she held back an obviously rude remark – before with a huff she turned around. Her shoulders were stiff and that was enough to tell that her back was aching. The flicker of Kidō broke through the darkness, a small minty glow in his palm that brought the most pleasant cool.

For a moment nothing happened and Rukia began to feel anxious; then the freezing sensation came as he pressed his hand at the very base of her neck. A low, torn moan escaped her and she swayed, for the first time _really _feeling his true power. It surged through her, ice crawling through her veins and shackling every broken cell, reviving her strength and increasing it. She felt her skin healing, every scratch and large gash closing up, leaving only smooth tissue under the light fabric of her yukata.

So focused on the feeling she was experiencing, Rukia didn't notice the shivering of his hand or the smallest of small steps he took to get closer. It lingered a moment longer than needed, though, fingers brushing away the long ply of hair away from her neck before he retreated.

"Consider this as a payment for the juice" Tōshirō shrugged, when she finally turned around with a confused expression on her face.

He was grateful for the thick shadows, as he felt the way his cheeks heated –no, he didn't blush, Hitsugaya Tōshirō did _not_ blush, he only felt too warm – at the way her smile was reflected in her eyes.

"Tell me Kuchiki… was that act selfish as well?"

In the dark of night, the violet of her eyes seemed almost black, he thought as she looked straight at him; her whole body suddenly stiff and she wouldn't flee this time, it seem.

"Yes"

Rukia wondered if there was any way that he could feel the way she trembled ,as he stood so damn close, or if he could hear the absolute hammering of her heart in the longer moments of silence stretching between them. Tōshirō kept watching her, most thoughtful expression on his usually scowling face and this was yet another thing that she didn't understand.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" she started to speak but was cut off.

"Did you want to prove yourself again?"

"No, but…"

"Then why?" he pressed with a dark urgency, because he was so close to getting his answer.

"Captain…" something flickered in her eyes and for a moment he was so sure that she was going to run after all, that his fingers found her wrist "I needed to"

She stared at his hand for a moment and even in the poor light of the moon she saw how darker his skin was against her, before a heavy sigh escaped her. She _was_ tired, she knew that, and not only because of the many emotions that were displayed towards her. This wasn't the first time he caught her hand, but it was a loose grip – she could easily slip away if she wanted to.

It caused her brows to furrow, realizing that he _expected _her to break the hold and run, her wrist deceivingly fragile in his hold.

"Why…?"

And it wasn't an order that disturbed the still air, because when she looked up, his eyes were hidden and his thumb brushed against her pulse.

Matsumoto's words from earlier echoed in her mind, both those soft and those bitter, and Rukia decided she had been running long enough, to the soft encouragement that echoed in the depths of her soul.

Hand twisting, the thin scar turned towards the heaven and calloused fingers, and the gesture took Tōshirō by surprise. Teal eyes wide as he met her gaze, saw her smile and felt the gentle pull of ice.

"Because we're both cold"

For the first time since Rugonkai, Tōshirō was left breathless and he finally could feel Hyourinmaru stir back into life.

And deep down, something inside of him shattered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Goodness, it took me bloody long to get through with this chapter! **wipes brow** I'd blame it on the poor hand, but it's all good now, so … It's all fickle Muse's fault!

Well, not much to say about this – it was mostly friendly bonding here and there, I just felt like it was needed. Thank you very much everyone, for the support, you're the best and I actually feel bad for being so late. I appreciate your patience so much, I hope you enjoy this and keep putting up with me!


	10. Chapter 10

_**First Frost**_

_**- Chapter 9 –**_

**By Alialka**

**

* * *

**

"I really don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh pleaaase, please come on and help me!"

"Rangiku…" there was a slight warning in the man's voice, under the thick want and barely contained greed.

"I thought you were her friend? Shouldn't you wish for her happiness?"

"I _am_ her friend and I _do_ wish her happiness, but… this is just ridiculous! And with him, of all people!"

"Hey, you don't know, but underneath that baby face there's a real man!" full lips formed a perfect pout.

"…and how do _you_ know that?"

A soft chuckle and for a moment the dark room was quiet, as she remained close enough for him to feel the increasing warmth radiating from her body, yet not once touching. He sighed after a while – unbelieving and giving up in the same time. Callused hands skimmed down her sides, so soft and tempting, while she kissed him like she would never had another chance to do so.

"Damn you, woman"

"So will you help me _now…_?" there was purring note in her voice and the rustle of cloth was the only sound for a longer while.

"…yeah" he rasped against the shell of her ear.

In the dark, her body was warm and only his to enjoy and the very thought caused him to shiver, as blood boiled and his world shrunk to the small space of the shared room.

"Great! So what's…"

"Legs" he growled and the woman yelped in surprised as he flipped her into the soft bedding "Now, shut up…"

* * *

There were days where Tōshirō wished with all of his heart that Matsumoto would finally achieve Bankai and get promoted, only so that he would not have to deal with her and her strange antics. Like today for example, when she surprised him by already being in the office when he came in for work – Matsumoto threw him a dazzling smile that never meant anything good, pointed to reports she 'made' and excused herself saying that President Kusajishi wanted all members to gather so she had to go now, _really_ _and_ _bye Captain, I'll see you soon! _

It took a longer while to dawn upon him that she made only the top report – the rest of them untouched – and ditched him in a most obvious manner. For a moment there he considered finding her and knocking some sense into her head, but with a heavy sigh he gave up on the idea.

He'll freeze her to her chair next day, though.

Tōshirō reached for the report his Lieutenant worked on -just to be sure - and he didn't even feel anything akin to surprise when he saw that she filled it with incoherent scribbles; and he was fairly sure that was a cat doodled in the corner.

She did write the word 'snow' a lot and combined with her latest idea to celebrate that Human holiday called Christmas –despite it never snowing _at all_ in Soul Society - he was left to wonder about her sudden interest in Winter. Matsumoto had to be the last person he'd suspect of liking that particular season; the cold weather would never allow her to show off her charms as she often did.

The tips of his fingers traced one of the many words as he realized he never saw it snow. His spirit was an all powerful dragon – its strength enough to effect the weather – but it was a raw force that caused ice to appear and blood to freeze. What was he thinking, the young prodigy scolded himself. Wasting precious time, dwelling on a meaningless word when thanks to Matsumoto he was piled up with work. By all means, he should pick up that damned brush and get started, but all he could do was sit there and wish for a sudden chill.

The brush seemed to be all warm wood and polished surface in his grasp; he recalled being called cold and for the very first time he wanted to hear that again.

He remembered a starlit smile and the ever straying tuft of black, simple words that shook his world and suddenly, Tōshirō realized he was smiling to himself. That girl did strange things to him - he knew that ever since that first night on the roof when her laugh awakened Hyourinmaru from a disturbed sleep – and caused his cold logic to fail him, something inside him crumbling and shattering with every meeting.

And even when he finally forced himself into doing what he was supposed to, even when he ignored Hyourinmaru's excited screech, he found out that - every now and then – he had to crush a page as her name sneaked in between letters and numbers..

When it happened for the first time, he blinked and cursed Rukia for being able to affect him even when she wasn't nowhere in sight. It was only hours later – well after noon when the stacks have became smaller – when with hesitation Tōshirō pulled out a blank sheet. Usually, his writing was neat and clean, but the ink spilled when the brush barely touched the paper. The first symbol caused his hand to shook and his mouth opened to say it out loud.

Then it happened.

He heard Matsumoto even before he could sense her, all loud and obviously thrilled about something. Only a sigh managed to slip past his lips, as he crushed the page with one black letter on, a dull pain already forming in the back of his head, before the shoji door slid open violently. The way she ditched him in the morning came back along with the urge to give her one hell of a punishment. He busied himself with the nearest report as Matsumoto barged in without any pardon.

"Ah! You're still here, Captain! Good!" she clapped her hands, before turning around "Oh come, you…! "

The quiet voice behind Matsumoto's back should do the trick all on its own, but it was the familiar tingle on his spine caused the young Captain to look up. His Lieutenant was hardly paying him any attention – not that it was something unexpected, no matter how annoying or how much he fought with it– obviously busy dragging someone else into his office.

"What the fuck are you…" and any words he could possibly have died on his lips as Rukia was forcefully pulled inside.

Her black haired muffled, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment and the girl had no idea where to rest her eyes, as she struggled against Matsumoto's iron grip on her wrists.

And Tōshirō couldn't look away –no matter how hard he wanted to - his mouth still open and the brush raised, ink dripping onto the paper.

By gods…

That mere whisper of black wrapped tight, _so tight_ around her hips was barely an excuse for an uniform skirt. He must have looked like a fool, suddenly pale, as his eyes trailed down lean legs – and they were surprisingly long for such a petite girl, he noticed dumbly. And somehow, his mind could only process the thought whether the skin on her thighs was as smooth as it seemed. Or how would his fingers look against it, all dark and sturdy, sweeping over taut muscle in a slow, long stroke. Would she shiver, tremble if only…

Nimble fingers pulled the scandalous skirt down, trying to cover as much leg as possible, and only then he was reminded that – by gods! - he should not stare; it broke through the vision of the black cloth pulled up and... And really, in all honestly, he wanted to fix his gaze on her face – a pretty sight he was somewhat used to – but the way her uniform fell off one shoulder and the plunging neckline put a stop to all of his efforts.

Hyourinmaru stirred, the dragon's possessive growl a loud sound in his ear and he swelled.

The play of light and shadow, the quick rise of her chest and Tōshirō found himself biting the inside of his cheek, hard, shifting uncomfortably in his chair; ice cold he might be, but he was still a man.

And she may be petite and hidden in the loose folds of her regular shihakusho, not allowing anyone to see the fine line of her collarbones or the beauty mark in the tempting dip between humble breasts. Skin pale, the thin net of faint blue veins stretched underneath and for a moment he wished to feel the blood pulse under his fingertips.

And he could see the puckered scars right above her heart; a sight that caused his blood to boil.

"I told you!" there was a sunshine grin on Matsumoto's face, one that was never affected by the death glare thrown by the smaller Shinigami "If my Captain likes it, everyone will! It's just a matter of time…"

It was that high voice which brought him back to his senses and his gaze fell on his Lieutenant.

"Matsumoto…" he hissed, fingers tightening on the brush and the wood snapped "What the _hell_ is this supposed to mean?"

"Well Captain? Don't you think this looks nice?" she beamed at him, her hands still holding Rukia's shoulders and keeping the poor girl in place "We have decided that the female version of our shihakusho needs a little… make over."

Make… over?

Tōshirō forced himself to keep looking at Matsumoto's face and not slightly to the right, not to see the expanse of skin and not allow his mind to wander.

Was his Lieutenant _sane_ or did all the sake she has devoured finally damaged her brain?

Rukia felt her face burning, as she tried to arrange her _uniform_ in some kind of order. But with the slightest move, the skirt would ride up and every time she pulled the shitagi up onto one pale shoulder - it slid off of the other. Growing frustrated, embarrassed after being dragged through half of Seireitei like some show-case dog, she wanted nothing more than runaway and hide somewhere. Wait for the commotion and the wolf-whistles to die.

And wait for the image of teal eyes darkening with purely _male_ recognition to fade from her memory.

"Matsumoto…" the icy Captain growled, feeling like the last threads of his patience were slipping away from him.

"And besides, the project was soooo cute, that we couldn't allow anyone but Rukia to wear it!" the woman almost cooed, her eyes softening as she looked at the ruffled mass of black hair "And from what I saw on the way…"

On the way…? White brows knitted as he noticed shoulders shaking and Rukia's lips twisting in barely controlled anger.

"Matsumoto, did you actually_ drag_ Kuchiki here?" his voice was a cold hiss through clenched teeth.

Was she exposed to the whole of Seireitei, looking like this…? His jaw perfectly visible, as he could easily imagine how that…that _skirt_ had to ride up were she to run and how men _had_ to stare and what they had to think.

His blood boiled and fingers itched to curl around Hyourinmaru's hilt – and the dragon snapped his powerful jaws in fury. For reasons he didn't want to acknowledge, the mere thought stirred something dark and possessive inside of him.

"Well… I wouldn't say _drag_, but…" his Lieutenant laughed lightly, as if this was the most trivial matter of them all.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers, letting out a long breath like a train letting off steam.

"Matsumoto…" every syllable of her name was a hiss through clenched teeth.

"Well, we'll be leaving now ,Captain!" she giggled and waved one hand "Come Rukia, we're off to the 8th …"

"No" he cut her off, causing Rukia to snap her head up and he saw her face for the first time.

Eyes dark and glazed with unvoiced anger, cheeks still aflame and somehow Rukia managed to looked breathtaking. Tōshirō shook his head, clearing his minds of such incredulous thoughts as he scrambled out from behind his desk.

"Go to the Kuchiki Estate and have someone fetch some decent clothing for her" he ordered coldly, with premeditation letting his power rise and causing the frost to appear on the walls "Take a seat Kuchiki, you might spend here a while"

"Captain, I don't need…" Rukia spoke up for the very first time and her voice cracked at the cold glare she received; reminding her that he was still _Captain Hitsugaya_ and he was not used to disobedience "I understand, Sir"

She heard him say something else, something more to Matsumoto, so low and so harsh she couldn't pick it up, but the bubbly blond was gone in a mere second, closing the sliding door a with a little too much force. Trying to find a proper position to sit in, where the skirt would not ride up too high or the loose folds of the shitagi would not slide too low, Rukia took her place on the yellow-ish sofa. Her bare skin would stick to the fabric, adding to her discomfort.

Once in god knows how long she decided that she will attend the SWA meeting, and _this_ is what happens!

With all of the pent up anger and frustration, topped with the embarrassment she never experienced, Rukia was on the verge of tears and they stung her eyes. But she would be sooner found dead than seen crying in front of a Captain.

The heavy sigh and the rustle of cloth caught her attention and her cheeks burned even more. It was simply _humiliating_, being dragged through streets and alleys, wearing this… this… this joke of an outfit; while hardly a puritan, Rukia had high standards for herself and this thing she wore now did not meet them at all. With each move she was painfully aware of how short it was and if anyone wished - and took a closer look - they could see the white flash of the fundoshi right beneath the black skirt.

"Here" Tōshirō's voice was as usual cold and grumpy, yet she still refused to look up "Dammit Kuchiki, I don't have the time!"

The arrogant annoyance in his voice did it; she snapped her head up angrily, mouth open and a venomous reply ready to roll of her tongue and damned be her noble position or his higher rank! But everything faded, washed away as her eyes fell upon the outstretched hand and the white cloth in it.

She stared at the offered haori, eyes glassy and wide like those of a deer, and her brain was unable to process what was right in front of her eyes.

Impossible…this was… simply impossible.

The absolute shock and disbelief that appeared on her face caused his irritation to lessen; and slowly it changed into some kind of pitiful sympathy. The girl was hardly at fault here, after all he knew first hand that Matsumoto could be very persistent when she wanted to. Her torn breath reached his ears as Tōshirō leaned closer; and with a sigh he draped the haori over slender shoulders.

He only hoped Rukia didn't notice how his fingers lingered on the soft of her skin.

"There" he said in a tight voice, as he wrapped the haori around her frame " Now, I'd greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't cause any more havoc"

Rukia could only nod her head; she knew better than to find that last statement offending. She could barely do so, when his actions left her flabbergasted and strangely numb, when along with the haori, she was wrapped in something very comforting.

Unconsciously, her fingers skimmed the cape, feeling the texture and memorizing its feel under their tips.

The fabric was soft and worn; something that Brother's haori lacked, washed and mangled on daily basis by one of the servants. It smelled like the icy Captain; the hint of frosted mint she already recognized and the sheer, clean scent of his body. Her heart clenched suddenly, chest hurting as it dawned upon her that it might as well be the very first and last time when she has a chance to don a haori. Eyes stinging, she shook her head, ignoring the memories of her morning talk with her Brother and tightened the flaps of the cape around her.

Never the one to break down in someone's presence, she swallowed the large ball that formed in her throat. This was not the time to feel sorry for herself, and especially not the place.

Rukia bit her lower lip, hard, as she traced the floorboards with her eyes. It felt like a very long day already and it was only afternoon now. And not only she was unable to go and attend her duties – the same ones she would do for years and years to come, never breaking the circle – not only she was tackled to death at the meeting, forced into wearing this thing that made Nemu's skirt look ridiculously long, now she was stuck and waiting and being a burden to the 10th Division's Captain.

Who was yet another problem on her already weighted shoulders, she though risking a glance at the said man.

Rukia never was the one to ignore her feelings – she might put others above herself, but she was always aware of her heart's state – and being unable to recognize the strange pull for the very first time caused her to feel a little bit edgy. She didn't think about him; didn't need to as somehow Tōshirō settled himself into her world with no effort and no realization of doing so. She didn't dream of him, but Shirayuki's gentle voice described vast ice fields and the sight of Hyourinmaru's glorious flight.

Tōshirō Hitsugaya offered her so little – that was so much, really – in simple gesture that she was left overwhelmed and raw, her fingers clutching the haori desperately and breath caught in a tight throat.

The sudden weight of a hand on her shoulder caused her to yelp in surprise and she looked up.

Straight into sharp teal eyes.

Close.

So close, that the one longer ply of white hair brushed against her nose and so close, that she could see the previously hidden glimpse of blue in his eyes. His hand a steady weight on her bare shoulder and she could feel the calluses on the inside. The young Captain moved then, resignation clearly written all over his face and the touch was gone. Rukia released her breath – she wondered when she started holding it – and turned the whole of her attention to the clean planks on the floor.

"Your reiatsu is sure to drive me mad, Kuchiki" there was a sink in the fine leather right next to her and she saw the black clad knee in the corner of one eye.

"I'm sorry" she muttered under her breath.

He stole a glance, making himself more comfortable; she was clearly not and he really couldn't blame her. But the way she acted all flustered and almost... timid was something he didn't suspect, and definitely something he wasn't used to.

And he didn't like this Rukia at all.

"I'm not good with this kind of things, you know that, Kuchiki"

Rukia nodded in acknowledgment, still looking at that certain one point on the floor; feeling numb all over her body and mind. She didn't even realize that her reiatsu was fluctuating so bad, to the point where it disturbed him and drove him away from his work.

She curled more, inhaled deeply and not once noticed that Tōshirō's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry" she said again, more raspy this time.

Another sigh to her left caused her heart to tighten, the feeling of being a complete nuisance becoming too overwhelming.

_I said no, Rukia. And I will not change my mind. You're not fit enough and I can't._

Her fingers clutched at the white cotton, Brother's voice crystal clear in her mind. He meant what he thought was best for her, Rukia knew that, but still felt disappointed that Brother did not still believe in her… She forced herself not to wonder if he ever would.

_You're hardly here__ anyway ,RuRu, so this is the least you can do!_

Maybe she should go there more often, not to feel as left out during those meetings. But the women there were so loud and in dire need of attention, and Rukia felt tired too quickly to even put up a fight against Yachiru's crazy uniform idea. And she barely registered, when they had her all dolled up and Matsumoto got the craziest idea that it was Tōshirō's opinion that they needed.

Sturdy fingers tucked a strand of midnight hair behind one ear, the gesture short and simple and cutting through the confuse with the greatest of ease. Breath hitched and her head snapped up, eyes wide and even larger than usual in her face.

"You apologized without letting me continue" his brows were knitted, but there was almost a coy note in his voice "That's not very noble like"

"I'm sor…" she let her words die on her lips, realizing she was about to do the same thing twice in a row.

Heart skipped a beat as Tōshirō snorted at her obvious slow-thinking. He leaned back casually, hands cradling his head as he stretched, eyes half-closed; and she still could see the ice-like teal underneath the veil of black lashes.

"I hope you like needlepoint" he stated flatly after a while of semi-comfortable silence "Because if you rip my haori with that death grip of yours, you'll be the one to fix it"

And Rukia felt lips curling as she took a deep breath for the very first time today; air pleasantly cool and she finally felt the icy touch of the Captain's reiatsu purposely wrapped around her along with his haori. The vice like grip around her heart lessened, something fluttered and brightened inside

"You're wrong Captain…" she said around a smile and the dark burden on her shoulders lessened as she too, finally, leaned back.

"Hm?" his reply was lazy, like that of a relaxed cat.

"You _are_ good with this kind of things"

"Tch… make yourself useful and be quiet" and on pure instinct he reached out again, brushing away some wayward strands out of her face and his fingertips tingled upon contact.

He felt her unspoken _thank you_, felt her eyes on him and heard the relieved sigh, as she made herself more comfortable on the other end of his sofa. Cracking one eye open, he saw her rest her cheek against the backrest, legs all curled up and covered in the white of his cape.

Rukia was the prettiest shade of violet and she was right next to him, a fleeting touch away and Tōshirō was tempted to reach out one more time.

She looked strangely in the right place, he realized suddenly as she met his gaze and smiled that one devastating smile; but the way he felt was even stranger and despite all of his genius – remained unexplainable. He tried his earnest not to dwell about this, about that pain in the middle of his chest that made him feel surprisingly alive.

"Hey Kuchiki…"

"Sir…?" a flutter of eyelashes and the soft tone didn't classify that as a subordinate's reply.

Her left hand was barely inched away from his, resting on the sofa's seat, palm up and he could see for the first time that the skin was hardly as smooth as it seemed. Save from the puckered scar that still caused his brows to furrow, he could see little calluses in the place where Sode no Shirayuki's hilt rested. Curious, he turned her hand over – and sure the skin on her knuckles was slightly scratchy.

Her skin was pale and so different than his, he mused as he felt how cool it was to the touch. His fingers grazed hers, before he rested his hand right next to hers. If he wanted to – not that he did, such an incredulous thought would never cross his mind! - he could easily twine them together.

"Captain Hitsugaya…?" Rukia's voice cracked lightly as she spoke quietly.

He touched her and inside she was shaking, not sure how to read even the simplest of his gestures. She _knew _she liked his touch - it broke through everything and even if it awakened one sensation too many, she easily could get lost in it.

At the sound of her voice, Tōshirō looked up and there was something different in his eyes.

"You make it snow" he said.

She blinked – once, twice and the confusion was utterly endearing – pretty eyes wide and dark, before she understood the meaning of his words.

"I can do that" she agreed with a small smile ,cheek still nestled against the backrest.

Tōshirō's lips arched and the outer corners of his eyes dropped ever so lightly; she would never notice it if she wasn't paying as much attention as she did. Rukia twisted a little, her knees in his direction and she seemed much more at peace than when she was dragged inside.

"One day…" she sighed over a suddenly shy smile "Maybe I can show you"

The young prodigy nodded lightly, leaning back into the rest. He'd like that… being able to witness freshly born snow along with the mostly welcomed wave of her power.

And as Rukia closed her eyes, arms wrapped around her frame and she barely stopped a yawn, Tōshirō thought that for the very first he wouldn't mind if Matsumoto took a little while longer… she might even take a detour.

And that was exactly how the bubbly Lieutenant found them, arms full of Rukia's daily yukata in blue and black, and the blonde stopped dead in her tracks. A white head on the sofa's one end, a black head on the other, with enough space for someone else to sit between them.

She couldn't see that their fingers brushed, hands but a breath away.

The sight of her Captain's haori on pale shoulders caused her lips to smile softly, and she clutched the yukata to her chest trying all her earnest not to coo out loud.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she originally thought, Matsumoto realized. She never saw Tōshirō looking this calm and she witnessed a lot of his little naps. He was always tense, always ready to wake and take action, brows forever knitted and lips curled down.

Never like this…

Rukia stirred in her sleep, her small body curling more into the sofa's backrest and Tōshirō moved as if answering to her move. His body turned onto one side, facing the black haired girl and sighing with content.

Quietly, Matsumoto placed the yukata on the nearby chair, careful not to make a sound and disturbed the ice wielders' sleep. She shivered, their combined powers causing the temperature to drop, but they seemed alright with it; the blonde's lips stretched in a wide smile as she tip-toed out of the office.

She should have made a bet with Renji.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One of my friends said I like torturing Rukia in all different ways… be it by beating her into a bloody pulp, or by getting her all dolled up. Well… I guess it can't be helped! I still hope everyone who's reading, enjoyed this chapter and the further progress in Rukia and Tōshirō's relationship.

"First Frost" got its first fan-art!! **happy dance** It can be found here: http://fairheartstrife(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Cool-Comfort-161553819 Just replace the (dot) with .

And it's been made by the amazingly talented Fairheartstrife. Thank you so much darling, you're too good !


	11. Chapter 11

_**First Frost**_

_**- Chapter 10 –**_

**By Alialka**

**

* * *

**

Ever since Tōshirō could remember - even since he was a cocky, little kid – He dreamt of vast fields and dark, clouded skies. He could understand those dreams at first, not until he saw _him_; and then his mind was encased in ice and Hyourinmaru's frozen domain was all he could see. His spirit was there to guard his sleep, as on every single night it would stretch its wings and make him even more cold.

Then, the other dragon appeared – the forbidden twin that eluded death. But in the back of Tōshirō's mind, Hyourinmaru found new strength. The black fires never melted the ice and ashes were soon cleared by the strong wind, as everything returned to normal.

It remained that way, normal and cold, until that one terrible time. After he was cut open and left bleeding, limbs ripped and he was sure he would die then. He didn't, but the icy fields were painted red and the wind was weeping in a quiet _"…why….?"._ Hyourinmaru didn't soar in the dark skies back then, only lay somewhere; and its writhing as painful as staring into deadly blank eyes.

But with a rush of Winter, his dreams changed.

He didn't notice at first – that the ice turned clearer, more translucent – and it took him by surprise to finally see that the skies were deep blue and that the clouds have scattered away.

Soon enough, whenever he succumbed to slumber, Hyourinmaru's loud screech welcomed him along with freshly falling snow. He would watch the flakes dance and swirl, and if he listened, he could hear a hum – over the flap of the dragon's wings and the howl of wind. He'd hear a voice, soft and soothing. He'd hear it for the briefest of moments, the voice gone and the snow stopping; and Hyourinmaru would stand right in front of him, head raised and looking somewhere into the dark.

It seemed tense and waiting for something to happen.

It never did and the dragon could only rest on one of the glaciers and stand as the powerful guard of his master's soul.

But then, lush grass appeared instead of the icy fields – but it was still cold under his bare back, and Tōshirō found himself stretched out comfortably; the skies clear and pitch black above him, his eyes forever locked on the glorious pale of the moon.

There was an ache, one he felt even when he was asleep – a constant, stubborn pull at his heart – and one he never dared to think about it during the days. And he'd toss in his bed, only to wake up suddenly, shaking and gasping for breath; his heart a beat too fast.

Sometimes, in the grey hours before dawn, he felt that there was something missing.

But he'd bury the memories of snow and moon and Hyourinmaru's resting form deep down somewhere, as they were too silly and not important enough, busing himself with his and Matsumoto's work.

And so Tōshirō told himself that his dreams were too fleeting, too fickle for him to feel disturbed.

* * *

"Matsumoto, let me go, you idiot!!!"

The bubbly blonde was dragging him along one of the many streets with no regards for his status and position, her steps so much longer and fast, making Tōshirō run.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" she laughed, completely oblivious to the shocked faces of the Shinigami that they passed "We're going to miss the prettiest day in the year, Captain!"

"Matsumoto, I have…"

"Work can wait Captain!"

"Matsumoto!!"

"Now, now!" she cooed – _cooed!!_ dammit "Captain Commander said so himself, today's off work for everyone!"

They had the attention of simply _everyone_ they passed, unseated officers of different Divisions on their way to the outside of Seireitei. The blossom viewing always took place outside, on the vast fields that started in the South Rukongai and it was an even most were looking forward to.

Tōshirō surely didn't.

He always preferred the other one; one month later, when the plum trees blossomed in pale lavender. It was Hinamori's favorite sight, watching the petals cover the ground in a blanket of soft violet and she'd run through it bare footed. She'd laugh and dance, happy like a child he remembered her as, and he'd just stand under one of many trees; his face forever a scowl but inside, he enjoyed the sight she was.

This year, the plum trees would be only trees, littering the land with dead petals and he wasn't willing to witness it.

And still, this year, Matsumoto seemingly made it her goal to drag him out for the sakura blossoming viewing; not allowing him to rot in his office, she said.

"Renji!" she welcomed the red head happily, finally coming to a halt at his side "Hi!"

"Rangiku" a softer tone, then a brief nod towards the white haired youth "Captain Hitsugaya, good day"

Tōshirō only nodded back, trying hard to cover up how hard it was for him to catch his breath; that damned Lieutenant of his surely will be the death of him one of these glorious days. She finally let him go, a red imprint of her fingers around his wrist caused his temper to flare.

"Rukia's not here?" Rangiku pouted as she looked around.

"No, couldn't find her"

Neither of them seemed to notice the quick jerk of white head at the mention of her name, as Tōshirō decided to stay just a little while. He choose to ignore Renji's arm around Matsumoto's waist or how close she stood next to him.

They've been going out for a while now, shouldn't this… cool down already?

"I miss her" the busty blonde sighed loudly "Haven't seen her in while"

"She came home a week ago" something in Renji's voice caught both Matsumoto's and Tōshirō's attention "I still haven't seen her. Like she's avoiding me"

"You think something happened?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh!" the blonde clapped her hands happily "Do you think Ichigo finally made a move? And she's afraid to face you?"

Her lips twitched in a barely contained smile as she picked up the sharp intake of breath and the sudden flare right next to her. Her ego swelled with satisfaction – she _was_ right! – as her Captain barely managed to keep a straight face.

"I highly doubt it" Renji snorted at that "Why should she be afraid? If anything, I'd be probably the one to congratulate her!"

_Shut up_, Tōshirō wanted to growl out loud and not only in his mind; Hyourinmaru's angered roar doing nothing to calm him down. He shook his head, cleared it from the image of orange and black, nails digging into the insides of his palms.

_They don't know… they can__'t see … _the dragon seethed and the young Captain felt himself shaking.

The pink petals swirled in the gust of cold wind, causing Matsumoto to sigh happily; even when caused by unnatural force, it was still a sight to behold. Unconsciously, Renji pulled her even closer, hips bumping, his thumb drawing small circles at the small of her back as the little hair on his arms rose due to the cold.

He noticed the quick glances people were throwing their way.

"Well good for her, a girl that pretty shouldn't be alone" Matsumoto turned lightly, brushing her nose against Renji's jaw "Oh and just imagine their kids…! I'll ask to be godmother!"

"Rangiku…" one lid twitch, as she surely went too far right now.

The burst of cold was enough to draw attention of everyone in the near.

"Abarai" Tōshirō growled under his breath "I'm sure your Captain would _not_ appreciate you gossiping like this about _his sister_"

Shit.

"Certainly sir" the taller man swallowed hard.

The young prodigy only threw him a nasty glare – the one that made you wish you were in a place completely different than here – and with an unidentified sound walked away, having heard enough to cause his nerve to fry. He paid no more attention to the two Lieutenants or the people around, listening to Hyourinmaru's fervent whispers.

"He's got it bad" Matsumoto giggled happily her face alit with child-like glee.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Do you know in how much trouble I will be if this reaches Byakuya….?"

"Rukia's happiness isn't worth it?"

"Now that's low!"

"Oh no, darling" she purred, tilting her head just so to expose her neck "You have no idea how _low_ I can get"

His fingers dug into the line of her hip as he pulled her along, eyes dark and whispering something about a secluded area of the gardens.

Tōshirō pinched the bridge of his nose, hard, inhaled deeply and tried to calm down; heart hammering in his chest and deafening him to all of the other noises. With no pardon, he pushed himself through the crowd on watchers, earning frightened gazes and some surprised ones.

Allowing Matsumoto to drag him out of the office was a bad idea, just as he suspected, and then he had to listen to all that nonsense… ! And why, why couldn't he concentrate hard enough, that familiar silver thread escaping his grasp.

Then he was out of the crowd, his flaring aura scaring everyone away and clearing his path, leaving the pretty pink trees behind him and only the expanse of green grass before his eyes. He took another deep breath, heavy and shaking, calming Hyourinmaru and himself.

Fingers tingled as he saw a dab of cotton pink in the distance, dark thoughts scattering.

He felt the cold breeze before he neared the lone sakura tree; lips arched as his steps slowed. For a moment Tōshirō wondered if he sought her out unconsciously, but did it really matter anyway? She was a streak of black against the harmony of pink petals and lush grass, the promising whisper of her snow accompanied by the hum of a nearby river.

The sight calming him down to the extent where he was aware of every single feeling.

He'd have to face them later, in the safe space of his own room, but not now, not when he felt the gentle nip of cold against his cheek.

Her katana resting in front of her, pristine white and pure and the blades around encased by clear ice and Rukia was looking for her spirit – lips moving without no voice, brows furrowed and her reiatsu wrapped tightly around her precious Zanpakutō.

He stepped closer, his feet crushing grass and breaking her focus – and violet eyes were dazed, fogged as she looked up – Sode no Shirayuki returning to her sealed form. And he spoke quicker than he should.

"Kuchiki" it came out a little more breathless, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" his rank was a crack of her voice when she addressed him "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Pale fingers straightened on her thighs as she spoke, he noticed, palms spread flat over the dark fabric. Tōshirō ignored the slight rise of her brows as he sat down heavily. He saw the blank surprise and the quick blink when he reached for her sword.

The pleasant, cool hum causing his fingertips to turn numb. He saw black and grey, a brief glimpse into her soul and it caused his mind to boggle, to find it so empty and void of anything.

"Did you see her?" there was a quick look in her direction and Rukia shook her head.

"She eludes me" came the quiet reply and perhaps that was the answer to his unspoken question.

The girl was still slightly dazed, Tōshirō noticed, breath heavier than usual and she seemed somewhat withdrawn. Even teeth grazed the lower lip, her eyes lowered as she reached out to the frozen grass.

And he didn't like that look upon her face.

Because anger suited her well – as it awoke a cold fire within her eyes, one he liked to see; happiness was also a most welcomed feature, when it caused her lips to stretch in free smiles no matter how rare they were.

Failure however… the ugly feeling that seemed to drain her colors and spirit, was something he didn't want to see.

Reminding him too much of all the times he had failed.

"Make it snow" his order was a cold snap, one that caused her to flinch and look up at him.

"What…?" funny how those large eyes seemed to become bigger, wider when she was surprised.

"Last I know, your hearing was just fine, Kuchiki" Tōshirō said and his voice seemed almost mocking "You said you'll show me. Go on then, I'm waiting"

He had to be kidding, Rukia thought at first. But he was just sitting there, not all that far, Sode No Shirayuki held confidently in his hands and a challenging light in his eyes.

_Make it snow._

The 10th Division Captain waited, impatiently if she were to judge by the way his brows were drawn together and she felt at loss to what should she do.

And Shirayuki's voice broke her stillness, _go on, I'm here_ before heavy lids slid close. A cold embrace of slender arms, blood pulsing in her veins and white was all she saw, her hand outstretched.

Over a sigh, Rukia focused – the light pale blue in her palm and pure white flakes danced in the air. The wind got colder and it carried petals with snow; a display of nature's grace and the gentle touch of the girl's power.

She could get lost in this – in the haze of white and pink - Tōshirō realized as it all grew stronger and he couldn't tell if it was a petal or a flake that would brush against his cheek.

Hyourinmaru told him that they both wished for it to be snow and the wise dragon's statement was promptly ignored. He couldn't ignore, however, the easy way in which he could get lost in the sensation she awoke within him.

She carried Winter within herself, but not in the form of harsh blizzards and deadly sharp ice; she brought the very first nip of frost and the softness of snow. Her ice did not pierce or shatter, only shackled in its cold grip.

And Tōshirō was drawn into the flur of white and pink, into the cool and the unaware way she smiled.

It ended as soon as it began and her chest was rising, falling a little bit too quickly. The puff of warm breath was a cloud slipping pass her lips as she regained her composure. And soon enough, her shoulders were set straight again and she held her black head high.

"You earned it well" Tōshirō spoke after a while, tanned fingers of one hand still gliding over the smooth blade.

"Sir…?"

"The most beautiful Zanpakutō" the steel was Winter-kissed and deadly sharp "It's yours for a reason"

One brow raised in surprised, but still Rukia bowed her head a little; silently thanking for the mostly unexpected compliment. Still, the young prodigy seemed … not quite himself and she was fairly sure there was something on his mind.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Please tell me, is there something wrong?" and simply out of habit, she reached out, in the last hesitating and withdrawing her hand before it even brushed against his.

He looked at her – straight and unguarded – one brow raised as she swallowed loudly.

"Does there have to be anything wrong for me to be here?" and he enjoyed the furious blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"No, no! I mean… you…" with the way she was tongue tied and flabbergasted, his lips curled in a cocky way as he observed her.

And he chuckled then, at her exasperated sigh and the shake of her head, as she tried to make _any_ sense out of what was happening. She gave up obviously, the pout on her lips almost childish.

"You're a very confusing man, Captain"

Knees pulled up and he rested his arms, cocking his head to one side. Curiously, he watched her with evident interest.

She fidgeted under the steady gaze, feeling as if under observation of a strict teacher.

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated almost dumbly and he rolled his eyes.

"Really, Kuchiki… Ukitake always held your intellect in high regards, don't make me change this opinion!"

There it was – the icy blue flame that alit her eyes – and it was evident she _physically_ forced down a crude comment. Briefly he wondered, when she was going to snap and speak as herself, and not as the oh so well-trained sister.

"One day, Captain Hitsugaya…" she said slowly, words almost seethed through clenched teeth and dear lord, how good it made him feel to know he could pull her strings _that_ much "One day, I will tell you_exactly_ why…"

She gave him too many chances.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

"Captain!" Rukia scrambled to her feet and Tōshirō was fairly sure she'll stomp one pretty soon "I…"

"Sit down Kuchiki, it's not proper for an unseated officer to look down at a Captain" and the grit of her teeth was perfectly heard.

Fingers clenched at her sides, knuckles white under skin and if he were any of her friends… With a muttered curse, she sat down as said, positively fuming and throwing him angered glares.

Captain Hitsugaya had to be one of the most confusing, utterly irritating people she had ever met and whatever it was – that little reason that caused her heart to beat quicker in his presence – let it be damned!

The move next to her caught her attention and the next thing she saw was Hyourinmaru laying right next to her sword. Breath hitched, the sound of ice cracking loud in her ears as she watched the two katanas next to each other.

"I haven't seen you in a while" Tōshirō said flatly, breaking the silence after she calmed down fully "Heard you were in the Human World…?"

"Yes" black head nodded slowly, but she wasn't looking at him, the whole of attention on the ice that formed around both of their swords "After all, Karakura's still my duty"

"I see…"

"It was good to go there, see everyone" Rukia continued further, her fingers playing with few blades of grass as a little smile appeared on her lips "And Ichigo… he's more in control now"

The name of the Substitute Shinigami was something he could do without right now; under a blossoming sakura tree, with the pleasant hum of water and cold air all around. Combined with the soft tone Rukia used and the words Matsumoto said, it awoke something dark and bitter within him.

He brushed it off as quickly as he recognized it.

"Commander Yamamoto will be most pleased to hear that. Knowing that Kurosaki won't cause any more trouble, I mean"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that" Rukia laughed then and it was a pleasant sound "Ichigo _is_ trouble, no matter what everyone wishes for"

"And you?"

"Me?" she blinked, head cocked to one side in curiosity "What about me?"

"Do you want for him to stop causing trouble?" and Tōshirō hoped she couldn't sense how hard he tried to keep the question neutral.

Rukia didn't reply at once, shifting her gaze again to the lush grass they were sitting on. The sigh escaped her lips before she had the opportunity to stop it, and she shook her head in answer to his question.

"It feels good to be needed" she added quietly, her cheeks gaining a pinkish hue much to his surprise.

And he understood her all too well; after all, there was a time when he himself wanted to be needed, but it was long gone. So he nodded slowly, watching her curiously as she fell silent under his gaze.

"But Ichigo… he doesn't, not anymore" she spoke carefully, as if threading through dangerous waters and her fingers pulled at the grass "So… I asked Captain Commander to leave the town in his care"

_She let him go__, all on her own_, a soft whisper in his ear and for a moment he was confused; for it was too gentle, too high to ever be his own spirit. But in a fleeting moment he saw cold blue eyes and pale skin, saw a dainty hand twined around ice carved claws.

Something in his mind clicked, fell into place.

And he moved quickly, quicker than Rukia suspected, finding herself leaning back as Tōshirō moved so, so close. Teal eyes sharp and filling all of her vision, ever observant and ever seeing, and she could taste his breath.

"Captain...?" it came out more of a squeak than a question and surely, that had to be a smile coaxed out of him.

"You're still needed here, Kuchiki" he said slowly, enjoying how her eyes darkened and brightened in the same time.

"Am I?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kuchiki, I really hate that" and with a slight roll of his eyes, he moved away, left her personal space.

And left her a little bit breathless, his heartbeat in her ears.

Trying to find any words at all, Rukia just kept on watching him; he picked up his sword and looked at it for a longer while. Brows drawn together, Tōshirō was obviously thinking about something, seemingly forgetting all about her presence at all.

She found herself at sudden ease, sitting like this; and her lips curled at the sight of pink adorning the snow white hair.

"Does it snow in your soul?" Tōshirō turned to face her suddenly.

Rukia looked away quickly then, smile dropping and eyes set on the surface of the river; but never seeing the sun shimmering on the water's back. One hand reached to her neck, fingers brushing – checking, trembling – before she shook her head.

"It used to rain… now, it's only cold" she said quietly, withdrawing into herself again.

Tōshirō sighed heavily, noticing that; if anyone had low self-esteem ,it was her. He managed to wonder, how come he found himself stepping into her personal space so often, before he handed Hyourinmaru's hilt to her.

Breath caught in her throat, she reached out and her fingers curled around the light-blue wrapping. A torn _oh!_ escaped her; the world suddenly white and cold and a great shadow in the skies. A flap of wing, snow dancing and then it was all gone, and she was again looking into bright teal eyes of the young Captain.

"It used to be cold in mine" he said quietly, fastening Hyourinmaru at his back.

"But… it was snowing" there was hesitation and something akin to hope in her voice, corners of lips arching just the smallest bit.

"Yeah" he leaned closer, plucking one petal from her hair "After all, you caused it"

A short laugh escaped her, taking him by surprise and still causing his blood to rush faster.

"I got into you head, Captain" she joked, all worries seemingly gone and forgotten.

And even as another pink petal landed on her nose, causing her to get all cross-eyed, Tōshirō couldn't help but think she couldn't be more right.

And it scared him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aaaaand a little bit more bonding.

Maybe nothing too dramatic (yet…), but I actually like how this came out. Soft, I like to think **smiles** Thank you for your patience, I know I'm terrible with regular updates! But your support is mostly welcomed, and keeps me going on, so thank you everyone who left a comment, you guys rock!


	12. Chapter 12

_**First frost**_

_**- chapter 11 -**_

**by Alialka**

**

* * *

**

"Captain!"

The singy, cheerful voice right outside his study caused Jōshirō to raise his head. The door was pushed open and the rush of fresh air made him realize he had spend way too much time inside.

"Matsumoto! Welcome! You're looking mighty good today" the blonde wore a large grin as she skipped towards his desk "Some tea? I've got a great jasmine blend…"

"No no, I'm here just to borrow something!"

"Borrow?" the kind Captain blinked, his head tilted to one side in curiosity "And what exactly would you like to borrow?"

"A certain Rukia Kuchiki, Captain!"

"Matsumoto…"

"Oh no, no!" she laughed happily "It's personal this time! There's something I need her help with"

Jōshirō sighed, running one hand through the white of his hair; feeling uneasy all of the sudden, as Matusmoto's strange ideas were known throughout the whole of Seireitei. The woman sighed, resting her hands on her hips.

"I want to get something for Renji, as my regular check-mission in the Human World is coming up" she explained slowly, taking on the tone of a ever patient mother "And since Rukia is his friend… well I thought she might help me"

"Is that _all_ you thought?"

"Oh Captain, how could you possibly think so low of me?" she pouted heavily, using all of her charm and grace "I, for once, would like to make a wonderful…"

"Shunsui talks. While I don't deny your wish to do something for Lieutenant Abarai, I know it's not the only thing you need Rukia for" Jōshirō smiled, waving his hand lightly and the woman was cut short "She's at the Relief Station, Retsu wanted to check up on her"

"Thank you, Captain, you really are a good man!"

Matsumoto turned around happily, a twinkle in the baby blue eyes and her pink scarf following her trail, before Jōshirō called her name again. She threw him a curious look over one shoulder, hand resting on the fine wood of the door.

He seemed troubled all of the sudden, his age showing in the sharp lines of his face and Matsumoto felt her body shiver out of instinct. She knew Captain Ukitake cared deeply for his subordinates – he did help the outsiders during their mission to rescue Rukia, after all – and

"I've seen Rukia broken and in too many tears" Jōshirō said slowly, every one of his words careful and heavy, as he made sure to get his point through "I don't want her to feel that again"

The twinkle disappeared, blue stone cold and the full lips formed a flat line for the briefest moments.

"Trust me, she won't"

The door closed.

* * *

Rubbing her still shoulder lightly, Rukia walked slowly out of the Fourth Division's barracks, fingers pressed into the tight coil of muscles. There was a small throbbing pain in the back of her head, with each step it pulsed and spread towards the forehead. The intense smell of herbs that filled the Division caused her feel weak, the memory of her convalescence still too raw in her head.

And what did Captain Unohana mean, there was something off with her? That there was a disturbance in her reiatsu…

She felt fine, Rukia mused, kicking a lone stone and watching it skitter. In fact, she felt better than she had in days; her body healed and in form, and her Captain noted she made remarkable progress lately.

So deep in thought, she didn't see who was coming her way, until she was suddenly lifted with no pardon and her face was pressed into the soft trap of Matsumoto's bosom. The blonde's happy voice causing her teeth to grit, as it seemed to pierce her mind.

"Rukia!" the blonde woman cooed, hugging the girl tight and ignoring the wildly flapping hands "I was just looking for you! Hi!"

"Can't…." Rukia fought her hardest to grasp something that would allow her to push herself away "… Air…"

"Oh!" Matsumoto released her death grip, hands still on small shoulders as she smiled that sunshine grin at the heavy-breathing Shinigami "How are you?"

"Good" violet eyes blinked in surprise as she caught her breath "Shouldn't you be…"

"Are you busy? I'm on my day off today!"

"Well, I'm… going back to my Division…"

"Ah great, come on! I need your help on something and your Captain said it's juuust fine that I take you with me!" hand firmly held a pale wrist, dragging the little Kuchiki behind her "I need advice, _your _advice!"

"B-But…" Rukia stuttered, too much happening all at once and she was walking quickly, trying to keep up to the pace Matsumoto set "I've got… wait, why are we going towards _your_ Division?"

Matsumoto only winked at her, not once slowing down.

"Captain is working, so it's quiet there. Also, Renji will _never_ go there, since he's afraid of him. And I want to get… " she noticed a brief change in Rukia's face "What's wrong? I thought you like my Captain?"

"I do" the smaller girl said quickly, not noticing the way Matsumoto's lips curled.

She was too cute.

"Why?" the Lieutenant slowed down ever so lightly, letting go of that thin wrist.

Pale fingers brushed the ever stray tuft of black hair out of violet eyes. Thinking about all of the possible answers, Rukia came to a stop, in the middle of a dusty street. Drawing in a sharp breath, she looked up suddenly, meeting the clear blue gaze with confidence.

"Why are you asking me this?" and it caused Matsumoto to blink.

She cursed herself for forgetting that Rukia was someone completely different; she was so used to dealing with her ice-cold Captain, that she unconsciously used the same pattern with Rukia.

And forgot that after everything the girl went through, she surely had to have a better grasp on her own feelings.

Violet eyes darkened as the small Shinigami waited for her answer.

"I wanted to know" Matsumoto brushed an inexistent speck of dust of her shoulder, carefully choosing her next words "It's hard to like him. It's hard to be near him, with Captain being so cold and so distant"

Rukia nodded in agreement it seemed, before she touched her temple, for a moment lost within herself. And when she spoke, she took Matsumoto by surprise, causing the woman to look at the small Shinigami in a completely different light.

"Does… being with Renji cause you to feel like there's something inside you about to explode? That there's something coiled into a knot that suddenly released?"

Blue eyes softened unconsciously.

It's been a while since she felt that – a while since everything wasn't shadowed by a foxy grin – but yeah… that was it… And it felt wonderful each time.

"Yes"

"I see" and with a sigh, Rukia moved again "Let's go, then. I'll try my best to help you"

She never answered her question, Matsumoto realized and was about to ask again, her curiosity taking the best of her before Rukia again lifted a hand to her forehead.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" she spoke out softly, fully aware of what she was about to say "He makes everything stop" a moment of hesitation before she continued "And it's … frightening, how easy it is for me to breathe around him"

Left speechless, Matsumoto only gave one small shoulder a squeeze; and Rukia nodded in thanks for the gesture.

Heart fluttering in her chest as they crossed the Tenth Division's gate, feeling as if something was about to happen.

As if again, the wheels of Fate were turning.

* * *

No.

He was not attracted to Rukia Kuchiki. For the gods know what time, Tōshirō thought about it, hoping that Hyourinmaru would finally shut up and leave him alone. The dragon developed a new habit it seemed; Rukia's name a constant sound in his screech, driving his young master crazy.

"Will you go away?" he growled out loud, feeling the upcoming headache.

There was _nothing_ – absolutely nothing! – between him and the Kuchiki girl, and as if to prove his point, Tōshirō slammed one fist onto the desk.

Nothing!

If it only were possible, he was sure that that bastard of a dragon was smirking at him, red eyes mocking. And so, the young prodigy occupied himself more with this meaningless discussion that was held in the depth of his soul.

And no, Hyourinmaru! Thinking about her didn't prove anything. Furthermore, remembering in _all_ detail how her collarbones are shaped like, or the elegant line of her neck meant squat. She was just a fellow Shinigami, true, one in the prettiest hue of the night, but it didn't mean… So what if her skin looked soft, it's not …

Image of blazed eyes, flushed cheeks and parted mouth rose, and he could clearly hear the ripped whisper of his name.

"Dammit!" he hissed, pulling at the short strands of his hair, trying to get rid of the tempting images that appeared behind his closed lids.

Besides… there was more… much more to this all.

There was … there was Momo, and the fleeting memory of her brown eyes and warm smiles. They still lingered, like old dust and cobwebs, and he dared not to touch them. And it really didn't matter that she was no longer here, and he couldn't see her, and that it didn't hurt at all to think that she didn't need him…

He needed a drink.

Ice cold water would surely help him cool down and shut that annoying reptile up. For all he was worth, Hyourinmaru had to be the one that caused his mind to wonder into forbidden paths. Making his way towards the supply room, so caught up in his thoughts and conversations, he missed the nearing flicker of Winter and Matsumoto's bright presence.

Only when his Lieutenant called his name out, all cheery and high, he felt it rolling upon him like an avalanche. For a moment there he didn't hear her, senses sizzling and only after a while he registered that Matsumoto was, in fact, babbling about something.

"… so we're just going to sit here quietly, alright? Thanks Captain!"

What, what… just _what_!

Temper flaring, he busted into the office, the water in the cup freezing and wide, violet eyes were all he could see. Fingers tightened, threatened to crush and for a moment he wanted to scream, demand an explanation, why was she here, why now, why today, why the hell did she torment him so?.

Was this some kind sick games Fates loved to play?

It didn't help the fact that the very thing Tōshirō did, was noticing that Rukia's shihakusho was long sleeved and all proper, and no, he did _not_ regret it, dammit!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed at one of them, and no one including him knew which one.

"Since I know you don't mind… and since you did give me a day off!" Matsumoto said in a singy voice, leading Rukia to the sofa and completely ignoring the glares sent their way "We'll be just sitting here, quietly, not causing you any trouble, because really, this is _very_ important Captain!"

He moved and felt like in a fever, his thoughts scattered and he only could figure out that girl – that small, cold streak of black that somehow grew into an ever felt presence – was here, near, just a few steps and she caused his world to shake.

"Matsumoto…" how he made it back to his desk was beyond him, and how he didn't crush the cup into it was even more of a mystery.

Was she stupid…? Was she unaware that even if they _did_ sit, not talking at all, he would never be able to concentrate on his work? Not with the urging voice in his head, not with Rukia's presence so damn near and calling out and… not with him crumbling inside.

"We'll be quiet, Captain Hitsugaya. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience" the violet eyed Shinigami spoke out quietly and for a moment the iron grip around his head lessened "Just this once, please"

He dared to look up, through the snow white veil of muffled hair, noticing her lowered gaze and hands neatly held together.

"Just… once" Tōshirō finally seethed through clenched teeth.

Matsumoto gave out a little squeak of happiness, sitting down and _trying_ to keep her voice low. As if that was ever possible…

Sometime later, he felt like he was going crazy; and the urge to scream never left him, his nerves frayed beyond comprehension.

True, they were quiet. That bubbly Lieutenant of his actually did try not to aggravate him; he was sure that the way his reiatsu fluctuated around the room was clear enough of a sign for her not to try and pull his trigger. Their voices were barely heard, more like the constant murmur of a small spring, but still too much.

Because he still felt raw, stretched thin and about to break.

Blunt fingernails pressed into his temples,_ hard_, as if that small amount of pain would allow him to ignore everything.

Eyes closed shut and he inhaled sharply, trying to get a grip on himself.

_Why?_

Why did Matsumoto had to bring her in _today_ of all possible days –to discuss something or other, he didn't know, didn't listen, didn't fucking _care_ - when he was feeling weak and unable to fight back anymore. Why today, when all he could see was flushed skin and damp hair, heated dreams that didn't leave his mind even during the day.

Tōshirō opened his eyes and they immediately found her pretty frame.

Her hand pulled the collar of white shitagi to the side, exposing one collar bone and she scratched lightly at a certain spot, all the time concentrated on whatever Matsumoto was whispering to her ear, causing her lips to stretch in a comfortable smile, her eyes crinkling just the tiniest bit. The ends of midnight hair curled up, brushing teasingly against pale skin.

A bead of sweat sneaked down the soft line of her neck and something so _tight_ in him snapped.

And it all happened at once.

The burst of cold that frosted most of the room, the slam of his hands against his desk, Hyourinmaru's possessive growl and all Tōshirō could see now were her eyes, dark and wide, her mouth parted in a surprised 'oh'…

"Get out" he snapped, voice rough and low, feeling how his body shook violently without any control "Get the fuck out_!"_

"I…I'm sorry…" Rukia stuttered on her words, all wide eyed and seemingly scared, as she scrambled up from the sofa "I'll take my leave now, excu…" but she was cut off by a rude snort that Tōshirō didn't even try to stop.

"Not _you_" he was immediately at her side and looking down at his surprised Lieutenant "You"

Matsumoto was out in a flash, knowing better than not to disobey her temperamental Captain. Worry gnawing at her heart, she threw one last look inside, wondering what has ticked off the young prodigy so much, to the point where his reiatsu flared in angered flames of white and blue.

She'd never seen Tōshirō so unsteady and she could only hope it will end well.

The door slammed close, ice immediately creeping up, preventing anyone from entering and the two ice wielders were left alone.

Breath lost, Rukia met his gaze – and the teal was caught somewhere between fire and ice – and for the first time, she took a step back away from him. His presence overwhelming, wrapped around her tightly and something inside of her stirred. He immediately followed her as soon as she moved, step by step and then her heart was hammering madly against her chest, the edge of his desk a painful reminder that there was no more place to run.

His forearms brushing against the small curve of her hips and she was trapped, and he was too close. Tōshirō smelled of clean sweat and mint and gods be damned, if it smelled anything but _good_. Something hot and damp coiled inside her, her eyelids suddenly heavy as she released a shaky breath.

"What the fuck is this thing about you?" he seethed with anger, fingers crushing the previously neatly done reports.

"Captain…I…" but all words were lost, because there really were no _good_ ones.

He ripped the fine paper apart, fighting to control the way his body reacted to a mere mention of his rank. Because the whisper it was carried by wrapped itself tightly around his mind, caused his chest to burn with every breath. Her gaze shifted, smoldering eyes leaving his face, down his neck and to the dip between his collarbones.

"Answer me!" he demanded and hated how goddamn raspy, _needy_ his voice was.

She moved, ever so lightly and with just that, she had the whole of his attention. The teal in his eyes darkened, as they flickered to the tongue that darted out to moisten suddenly dry lips. A tight grunt – a roll of her own name, _Rukia…_ over his mouth – and heat pooled in the pit of her stomach at the sound; because she knew then, she understood and nothing mattered anymore.

Tōshirō swore his heart stopped functioning at the look thrown from underneath heavy lids and the last thing his brain processed was that her lips were soft, so soft; and yet, the kiss was rough, bruising, demanding in a way that should be expected from her.

And it took only a moment to make him certain like never before, that no one's fingers could ever feel half as good as hers did, slender and cool, sliding up his neck. Thumbs brushed against his cheeks, before threading snow white hair and curling at the back of his neck.

Rukia pulled away then, less than an inch apart and she whispered against his lips that _it's alright to breathe._

And as he did, the air was cold and sweet and most welcome.

It felt like breathing for the first time.

He never had a chance against her, Tōshirō realized as he was the one to lean in now, eagerly searching for her lips. Because for someone that small and dainty looking, she was strength and Winter's power and gods, how he wanted it. Finger's of one hand pressed hard into the sharp rise of her hip bone as she slipped onto the desk, the insides of her knees brushing against his thighs and she fit nicely against him, pulling him closer.

And he followed.

His free hand skimmed along the length of her spine, feeling its proud straight line beneath the thick fabric of her uniform. A shy nibble and her mouth parted open over a sigh and he deepened the kiss on pure instinct. He couldn't tell who took a sharp intake of air through the nose, but it was her back arching and it was his hand pressed between her shoulder blades, and let the rest of the world disappear.

Rukia's hands trembled; over the skin of his neck, they glided down to the white collar of the shitagi. Ghosted down his chest to the white sash around his waist, loosening it, then back up. Fingers barely brushed against the collarbones, before they only tightened against the pristine cotton and pulled it to the sides.

A sigh into the kiss, from one to another and her hands were an ice-brand on his skin.

And then he moved, from her lips to her jaw, her deep breath washing over his ear as he moved to kiss down her neck. The quick pulse right beneath his mouth and the feel of her fingertips mapping out the strong line of shoulders then back to the middle of his chest… He pulled her closer, his hand leaving her hip to pull her uniform to the side, exposing one of pale shoulders.

Soft, soft, so soft…

It felt better than any of the dreams or hallucinations Hyourinmaru spawned before his eyes. She touched him and he swayed, everything too much, too strong and Tōshirō was sure she could feel his heart pound under her fingers. She learned the way muscles rippled as she touched him and something deep inside told him what to do.

The black shihakusho hid him well, Rukia thought over a satisfied purr and her head was roughly pulled backwards – when did his hand move? - his impatient mouth working wonders at that little, soft spot between neck and shoulder. He nipped and swept over the attentive skin with his tongue, feeling the small sounds she made in the back of her throat vibrate against his cheek.

It hid him very well… Underneath all that black and white were lean muscles, toned by training and war, tanned skin marred with small scars no Kidō could heal anymore. He was surprisingly warm and, for an ice wielder, he easily awakened that dark flame in her. Tōshirō's free hand found the sharpness of her knee, felt the protruding bone through thick hakama and hooked her leg over his hip.

He may look like a little boy, with round cheeks and full lips, but the way his hand wandered up and down her thigh was anything but child-like. Fingers grasped at the rough fabric, baring that little bit of skin under the sash and she swore it was a growl that escaped Tōshirō's lips.

She raised the other leg all on her own, her ankles clasped at his back. Pull closer, press against each other.

Someone shivered.

His tug on her hair sharp and urgent, exposing more of smooth neck and the slope of one shoulder, the undershirt uniform carelessly tugged to the side now. Her hands curling at the back of his head, demanding and urgent and pressing his face into her skin.

Spine arched and he inhaled, the scent that was purely her wrapping around his senses ... dark, damp and irresistible, and he wanted it all. He leaned in more, and she followed; the ink spilling over the reports.

All of her, mind and body, he wanted all for himself and unconsciously, Tōshirō 's hold on her tightened.

Damn this all…

"Cap…" her voice cracked softly and he felt her move her head despite the strong grasp of his fingers, her nose brushing against his jaw as she looked down.

Small, pale hands slid and dainty fingers were again spread over his chest. Something seeped right into him, something completely unexpected and unknown, but he knew it could be only good.

She took a deep breath, as if to speak, but remained silent and her lips trembled against his collarbone.

What were they doing…?

Tōshirō raised his head, one hand leaving the tempting length of her thigh and the other released its hold on her hair; both coming up to cup her cheeks. Thumbs brushed against smooth skin, pulled her to look up and she did, her eyelids sweeping down every now and then in a fluid motion.

His tanned fingers a strangely stark contrast against her pale skin.

"Rukia…" Tōshirō murmured, trying out how her name felt on his lips and there _it_ was, in her eyes, like glass breaking and purple bursting into life.

He saw the hard, crystal-sharp edge of violet soften, felt the warm breath escape just a second too fast and the ice around the office cracked. Hyourinmaru's soft growl, appreciating and content, echoed along with a satisfied sigh that wasn't either of them.

It caused Tōshirō to blink, suddenly very aware of _him and her _and of Rukia's warm hands over his heart.

Rukia leaned in and for a moment he expected another searing kiss, but she only lightly bumped her nose against his, the gesture small - and what he always thought childish - and still comforting in a way. With a deep breath he rested his forehead against hers, thumbs still sliding slowly over smooth skin.

She moved then, her hands rearranging the collar of his shihakusho, straightening out the crumpled white of the shitagi and readjusting the haori over his shoulders. She took her time with that, her moves slow and careful, almost as she allowed herself the opportunity to memorize how it felt to touch him.

Not once did she look away from his eyes and the young Captain never knew before that ice could have so many shades.

"Rukia" it was easier now and surely her name had a taste as he breathed it out.

His hands finally slipped down, feeling how her throat worked under his touch, glided along the white collar and black folds, finding their resting spot at the small of her waist. He heard a hum, light and fresh like the very first nip of frost on a Winter day, and his world shrank to her touch, the purple of eyes and the soft kiss of her lashes against his cheeks. Fingertips brushed against his collarbones, before curling around the loose folds of his uniform and only then Rukia tilted her head, her lips brushing against a corner of his mouth.

"Tōshirō…"

And they remind like that, clinging to each other, as the faint echo of his name faded completely and as they both regained their senses.

She curled against him, small feet on the back of his thighs and she felt him shaking. Throat tight, she didn't dare to look up, as everything became too sharp and too much. Realization dawned in, causing her breath to hitch and her eyes to widen.

What just… what did they… how could…

Tōshirō still held her close, his hand an unsteady weigh, his other one supporting his weight and fingertips stained with ink. Taking a deep breath never seemed so difficult, when all he could smell was the fragrance of black hair and warm skin.

"Dammit…" he cursed, fingers sinking into her back hard enough to bruise.

And she only shifted so slightly, not shimming away from the harsh touch and with pale fingers still grasping at the front of his shihakusho. Close, too close and still too far, and the confusion in his mind increased; chest burning and eyes stinging.

"I… You better go" he finally broke the silence, voice coarse and he let go of her as if she were a flickering flame that threatened to melt him on the spot.

He didn't dare to look at her; afraid of everything he managed to feel in such a short moment and of all the rest that he still could.

"I think you're right" Rukia's voice was as shaky as he felt, as she slipped away from him, rearranging her uniform and running one hand through the mess he made of her hair.

Her footsteps were light, making almost no noise at all when she walked towards the door; the ice that formed there barely minutes ago already gone. Fingers were shaking as he pressed them to his temple, trying to calm the buzzing inside of him.

Licked his lips, tasted the memory of her kiss and he almost told her to stay and come back.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Rukia's voice didn't sound half as good when she said his rank instead of name.

"I know" he rasped out "You're sorry, now just… go"

And somehow, with his back still turned to her, he could feel her shake her head.

"I wanted to say..." she seemed so sure, unshaken and he wondered how much courage it had to cost her "That I'm not sorry at all"

He heard the door slide and Winter left.

His eyes trailed the spilled ink, across ruined reports and a few strands of black hair that he had to rip out at one point.

"Dammit…" and this time, the curse came out weak and unsure.

Because deep inside, Tōshirō wasn't sorry as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, a quicker update now! Here's THE KISS :) So yeah I rambled on and on, but I actually had fun with this one, and I hope it at least shows. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it's a real pleasure to write for you guys! **loves**

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	13. Chapter 13

_**First Frost **_

_**- Chapter 12**__** –**_

**By Alialka

* * *

**

Who would _ever_ thought that the ice-cold Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division was a nibbler?

It was something that seemed simply impossible, but the vivid proof was right in front of her, in the smooth glassy surface. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Rukia sighed heavily, eyes tracing the red marks on the pale neck. Slowly, she raised her hand; fingertips brushed against skin and it didn't feel half as good as yesterday.

The memory of a hot mouth seemed to be burned into her mind, and at the sheer recall of it her cheeks burned and it got harder to breathe.

What in god's name _was_ she thinking yesterday…?

Was she thinking at all…?

But it _felt _too good. While not exactly an expert at kissing, Rukia could still recognize when one that was close to amazing happened. And she couldn't compare it to that sloppy drunken kiss Renji gave her one night, nor to the one where one of her Division's officers mistook her for someone else what left her cringing for the rest of that day. And maybe it wasn't perfect; it wasn't sweet or shy or subtle, and she was fairly sure that their teeth clanked once or twice. The memory of a strong grip on her hair and the urgent fingers that dug into her thigh caused her cheeks to burn, finger tips still tingling as she reminded herself that she too took her chance to get to know the young Captain a _little better_.

If anyone could call it like that…

The heat increased as Rukia remembered her own words; words that were rather cheeky and straight, but in that moment nothing else mattered than the tingle of her lips.

No, she wasn't sorry.

In the mirror, she saw her own eyes soften in a way she never considered possible, saw her own lips curl softly and over a small sigh she accepted the inevitable.

She wanted to kiss him again; and make it shy then, maybe more sweet next time, and even rougher at some other. Her body trembled and she wanted to press closer, heartbeat to heartbeat, and feel the harsh way he held her.

"I'm a fool" Rukia then whispered to herself and the flutter inside – that happy, bubbly one – died "Such a fool…"

The soft knock at the door startled her, the feel of her brother's reiatsu suddenly _too close_ and she pulled up the white collar as high as she could. Breath quick, she turned just in time before the door opened and Byakuya stepped in.

Rukia managed to curse herself for skipping breakfast; of course it would cause a ruckus, because _no one_ dared to interrupt Byakuya Kuchiki's daily routine.

Not even his little sister.

"Brother, I'm sorry about not show…" she started to explain herself but everything – words, track of though, heartbeat - was cut short at the unexpected brush of fingers against her forehead.

Her mouth remained open, barely so but still, and her eyes widened as she could only stare at her brother in disbelief. After all those years spent under one roof together, she still could count on one hand every time he actually _touched_ her.

"You'll be resting today" he said coldly, giving her only a quick look and withdrawing his hand like nothing ever happened "I contacted your Captain already"

"What…? Why?" confused, Rukia blinked, unable to understand anything at all.

Her brother's behavior doing nothing but increasing the chaos already inside of her mind.

"You are obviously not well" Byakuya stated simply, but there was something _more_ in the usual cool of his eyes.

"But…Brother, I feel just fine" she protested, before remembering that the small marks would be perfectly visible if she were to move too quickly.

The skin right under the collar started to tingle, little ice needles pricking at it and she only hoped Byakuya didn't notice how her body shivered, when she clutched the undershirt closer to herself.

"I've heard about yesterday"

He… what…? But.. how? Who could have…?

Panic set in, breath quickening as Byakuya stepped closer and Rukia felt like a fidgeting scholar under his stern gaze. She was aware that he wasn't on the most friendly ground with Captain Hitsugaya; especially not since the Rukongai incident.

"I…"

"I arranged a medic to come later on. Also, I expect you to stay in your room until you get better" the hard glint in his eye made her sure that Byakuya will not take 'no' for an answer.

"Yes, Brother" and it was the only thing she could say.

The noble nodded his head, obviously pleased with her obedience, making his way out of the room. She stood there in one place long after he was gone, until she couldn't sense him in the Estate anymore, and only then she took a deep breath that caused her to choke.

Medic…? From the Fourth?

But … barely yesterday, Captain Unohana checked on her. Why should another medic come and have a look at her…?

Realization dawned upon her and Rukia gave out a small grunt.

One of the maids had to tell Byakuya that his sister acted strangely yesterday after coming home; if she remembered correctly she did say that she felt unwell and didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day.

Unwell was a slight misunderstanding.

With yet another sigh, she came back to the mirror, small nibble marks still visible on the uncovered skin.

They had to go, to vanish.

She really was a fool and the marks were a proof of that; the flicker of Kidō at the tips of her fingers was faint white, and felt cool against the irritated skin. It took barely a minute for the redness to fade, soft skin back to its pale perfection.

Not a trace left.

And for a moment, she wished it would be as easy to erase memories.

* * *

There were maybe only few things that scared Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite her seemingly carefree attitude and easy smiles, she was a woman who has seen pretty much most of the black shades life had to offer. It really took something big to shock or surprise her.

Most of the times, she could also easily predict what was about to happen; especially on days like these, when the temperature was slightly higher than normal –something her Captain despised - and she was three whole hours late for work – which was something he hated even more.

She expected a death glare; one reason why she had a prize winning watermelon cradled carefully in her arms. She was ready for a harsh reprimand and a long lecture about her duties; therefore, she was set to go straight to her desk and do all of the paper work there was, both hers and her Captain's. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and after his sudden outburst while Rukia was visiting, Matsumoto still felt quite uneasy.

However, nothing could prepare her for the sight that appeared before her eyes when she carefully opened the door that led to Captain Hitsugaya's office. The round fruit fell out from suddenly limp arms, a dull sound heard as it hit the floor before rolling away happily. And she could only stare, hands limp and her heart suddenly still.

The desk a complete mess, papers scattered and the ink bottle carelessly left laying on the side, the rest of the black liquid already dried up into a dark crust. The air was fairly cool, but the outside heat was slowly creeping in and it bore a strangely bitter smell.

And her Captain was nowhere in sight.

Throat suddenly became tight, uncomfortably dry; and the chill she felt was no longer connected to the familiar – even if barely there - feel of his reiatsu.

Because Captain Hitsugaya _never_ left his office unattended and in such a disastrous state.

Swallowing down the sudden ball that formed in her throat, Matsumoto tried her best to concentrate and find even the slightest trace of him. Something had to happen, surely, because otherwise, he'd never… leave everything, leave her like this.

But there was nothing for her to find.

Seireitei was lazy, its inhabitants attending their daily routines and there was simply no sign of the temperamental prodigy. As if he vanished in thin air.

"Calm down" she said to herself, closing the door tightly and taking a deep breath, cursing at how shaky it was "Calm down, dammit"

He was fine just yesterday, even if strangely furious, when he threw her out. But he was not alone back then, and she saw Rukia later in the evening as she made her hurried way back to the estate.

Rukia.

At the thought of the petite Shinigami, her eyes lit up. Surely, Rukia _had_ to know something. After all, she was the last one to see him and maybe, just maybe, she had some kind of explanation. She _had_ to have one, she just… Shaking off a very unpleasant feeling - one she didn't want to recognize - Matsumoto hurried towards the Thirteenth Division.

She kept telling herself, not to run, not to let panic overrule her. There were people walking by, officers of her Division, and they needn't worry… But when she saw the familiar flash of red hair, while crossing the numerous alleys, Matsumoto finally began to run, too many questions and too many doubts in her head to think straight.

Fingers curled around the loose folds of Renji's shihakusho and she gave him a small shake.

"Where's Rukia?" the question came out rushed, breathless and panicked, and it took Renji by surprise.

"Wha…?" he blinked, his eyes widening at the distressed look on her usually cheerful face.

The pretty blue of her eyes was pale, washed out and the pupils were dilated; he never saw such an expression on her.

"Where's…"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto" a cool voice interrupted her and only she looked up, eyes still wide and lips parted over an interrupted question.

Byakuya was right there, merely two steps away, and the look on his face was of high disapproval. Grey eyes cold, steel like, and Matsumoto shivered suddenly; as if caught in the middle of something _very_ wrong.

"Captain Kuchiki" the greeting came out meek and she immediately released her iron-like grip on Renji's uniform "I…I…"

"What business could _you_ possibly have with my sister?" by then, Byakuya's eyes seemed even colder than usual as he kept contact with the busty blonde; not once forgetting that she is in fact the Lieutenant under the one Captain that mean nothing but trouble for him.

"I…" Matsumoto tried again, before shaking her head and getting a grip on herself "There's something I think Rukia might … help me with"

"Concerning?"

At the simple, flat question – one she didn't expect – Matsumoto could only blink in surprise. She just stared at the noble, unable to come up with anything that even reminded of a good, valid answer. Renji stood at his Captain's side; back straight as a pole, skin slightly pale and she could see how torn he was right now.

"I…" she tried again and sighed all of the sudden "I lost _something_ and I was wondering…"

Byakuya only shrugged one shoulder then, elegant and graceful even if somewhat rude, before he started to walk pass her; obviously going back to his tasks and duties, leaving her in as much of a pinch as she was earlier.

"Renji" he called, causing the red head to flinch violently.

"Ah, yeah, coming!" Renji only mouthed a silent apology, his eyes hones, before caching up with the older man "Wait up, Captain..!"

Matsumoto sighed again, running one hand through the mess of strawberry blond locks. The light steps faltered and when she looked up, she met the steady gaze of the Kuchiki noble.

Instinctively, she straightened her own back and barely stopped herself from saluting.

"I expect you not to take long, Lieutenant" Byakuya finally spoke, stressing every word to prove his point "Rukia's not feeling well"

The smile that blossomed on Matsumoto's lips was wide and gorgeous, as she bowed deeply and exclaimed her gratitude too fast for either of the men to understand. And before either could blink ,she was running towards the Kuchiki estate, the black sleeves of her shihakusho flapping widely.

"Renji" it was Byakuya yet again to break the silence, causing Renji to flinch violently for the second time.

"Sir?"

He was sure Rangiku would bring unspeakable trouble upon his head, and by all signs, today was the…

"Learn to control your woman"

Wide eyed and mouth open, Renji stared at the straight back, as his Captain simply walked away.

Was that a … smirk… he actually _saw_?

* * *

For the second time in the last twenty four hours, Rukia has been told there is something _off_ with her.

For the second time, she protested and said that she was _just fine, never been better, really!_ and for the second time the officer from the Fourth Division didn't believe her.

With a irritated huff, she rearranged the ears of her enormous Chappy mascot – how she loved her Captain for this! – its synthetic fur pleasant to touch and strangely calming. Because what possibly could be wrong with her?

All the injuries she had were long healed. Her reiatsu was stable; there was no signs of fluctuation or any other kind of disturbance.

And yet, still, both Captain Unohana and that medic claimed …

A soft tap caught her attention and she barely had the time to turn around, before the door that led to the gardens opened violently, revealing a rather breathless Matsumoto. The golden halo around her head was a mess and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

"Oh thank goodness, you're here!" the busty Lieutenant panted with evident relief, sitting down heavily and trying to catch her breath.

Rukia blinked, unable to understand _why_ in heaven's name was she here; since after Hitsugaya's outburst yesterday, she was certain that Matsumoto would stand on her head to get on her Captain's good side. And again, at the slightest – even inner – mention of the previous day, her cheeks heated up.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the black haired Shinigami asked politely, fighting the urge to rub her neck and praying that Matsumoto wouldn't notice.

"Aa…. I'm looking for…" she stopped suddenly, the blue in her eyes sharpening as she took a quick look around "Was my Captain here?"

The way Rukia's brows moved high up on her forehead was enough of an answer, but still Matsumoto stood up – brushing her knees clean on the way – and invited herself in. She took in the vast room, surprisingly empty of anything more personal than plushies, and yes, there it was…

"Rangiku? What's going on?"

"I don't… really understand…" the blonde rubbed her chin lightly "You really haven't seen him?"

"Your Captain?" Rukia shook her head, the ever stray tuft of black dancing before her eyes "No, not once since yesterday…"

"Strange… it feels like… he's just been here" blue eyes eyed the smaller girl with sudden suspicion "Feels like him"

Rukia sighed, still not understanding what _exactly_ Matsumoto was implying. She was beginning to have a headache, being left alone for the whole morning – except the medic's visit of course – and thinking way too much over subjects that should be left alone. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore the dull pain that formed in the back of her head, tried to keep composure.

"You're the only visitor I had today" there was a careless shrug of one shoulder "Except an officer of the Fourth, that is"

And only then Matsumoto noticed the muffled hair and a comfortably worn out night yukata, small bare feet peeking from under its frayed hem. Motherly instincts kicking in, she leaned closer, placing a hand on Rukia's forehead.

"Are you…" and then surprised gasp escaped her, as she took one quick step back "It's you"

"Me?" Rukia repeated rather dumbly, eyes large and wide with confusion.

"Captain's reiatsu… it's on _you_"

If there was anything Matsumoto was ever sure of, was now – and how a strangely panicked light appeared in the violet of Rukia's eyes. And she never suspected that someone with such pale skin could be even paler. The girl took in a sharp breath and she just kept on looking up at the blonde.

"Rukia… please" Matsumoto's voice was low and strangely soft, her hand a comforting weight on small shoulders "What happened yesterday?"

"Why should anything happen?" the girl gave out a laugh, slipping away from underneath warm palms and too seeing eyes.

And inside, she was shaking, repeating the same question in a completely different context… She turned to watch the garden outside, suddenly interested in the vast green of grass and blue skies. Take a breath, calm down, but the pain spread and she felt like a wave of sudden weary rolled over her.

Matsumoto remained quiet for a moment, thinking and watching how nicely Rukia held herself – head high, shoulders straight – before speaking again.

"His office is a complete disaster. Reports thrown and torn, ink spilled. And I can't find him _anywhere_" she spoke carefully choosing her words "I came here to see if I can get any clue from you, but I find you, all wrapped up tightly in Captain's reiatsu. I may be blond, Rukia, but I'm not stupid"

Another shaky breath, but Rukia stubbornly remained quiet, watching the serene outside. She wondered, if it was true… was it even possible, to have one person's reiatsu on another. Was this… what the medic noticed…?

"How can it be…?" she asked herself quietly, pressing her fingers to one temple "It's… impossible…" her other hand tightened on the fine wood of the door, nails digging into it under pressure.

"Rukia…"

"Nothing happened" she repeated breathlessly, like in a daze "Nothing could… ever… happen. And now you say… he's gone… " shook her head again "I don't understand this."

Matsumoto's eyes softened at the sight; she was trying so much to hold herself together. She walked up to the girl, unclothed her hand from the wood and Rukia suddenly swayed. Ice sparkled around her, both her own and not, and they way black brows were knitted together were a sure sign that something _was_ going on.

She saw the uncontrolled, absent way Rukia brushed her fingertips against parted lips and Matsumoto fought down a smile as she noticed the faint tint of grey under well kept nails. Briefly, she wondered _who_ was the one to spill the ink on Captain's desk.

"You better rest now" and she helped the Kuchiki girl to lay down, as careful as never before "I'll find him"

"I'm fine…" Rukia murmured, eyelids heavy and she still struggled against Matsumoto's steady hands "Why everyone insists that I'm not…"

"I never said you weren't" plush lips stretched in a knowing smile "I'd say, you're too confused"

The word seemed to surprise Rukia, and she mulled over it in her mind, snuggling into the soft covers. Pale hand sneaked out, reached for one of the plushies and only then she looked up.

"Still…" she paused for a moment, briefly stretching her own reiatsu "I can't feel him anywhere here. Sorry, Rangiku"

"I'll find him…" Matsumoto repeated and on an impulse patted the black head, enjoying the way Rukia crinkled her nose at the gesture "I think I get it now. And you better talk to him soon. This is very unhealthy, Rukia"

And Rukia couldn't agree more, she realized, as she stared at the plain ceiling after Matsumoto left her alone – via the garden again, not once thinking of using the hallway. She placed the rabbit under her head, one ear tickling her cheek, and she sighed.

This… really was unhealthy.

Another sigh and she rolled to her side, pulling up the covers up to her nose, just like a child, hiding from the world. As much as she hated to admit it, she and the young Captain really _did_ have to talk… somehow. Make things clear, maybe explain – even if she didn't know exactly what or how – and just… settle things – whatever they were - between them.

She couldn't just walk around, practically _reeking _of his reiatsu!

Under the covers, Rukia shivered as a sudden thought appeared in her head, a thought that tore out a desperate groan out of her.

Brother would surely _kill_ someone if he noticed.

* * *

He ran for so long, his lung began to hurt.

It took so, so damn much out of him, but as his steps finally slowed down and he found himself in the middle of a familiar, dusty market, Tōshirō acknowledged the fact that he simply ran away. He left his office unattended, left his Lieutenant without any note, left Seireitei behind him with all officers and Captains…

Left _her_ behind.

Didn't dare to stay, unable to meet her; and they'd surely would, because their paths were crossing too often now to even delude himself.

Not thinking straight, not once able to regain control over scattered thoughts and haywire emotions, probably for the very first time in his life he ran like a coward; unable to face the problem, to face himself and make any kind of decision.

The vendors were shouting, trying to get anyone to come and check out the offered goods; people walking slow or fast, dust raised by the constant shuffle of many feet. Tōshirō took a deep breath, smelled fruit and sweat, and the pain in his chest lessened.

He didn't even notice – at first - that his feet carried him to Junrinan.

The houses… their walls again erected, huts rebuilt. Sturdy wood replaced debris, blood and charcoal scrubbed away from the pebbled streets. People – so much alive, so energetic – walking all around the place where, not all that long ago, there was only destruction and debris.

Was it weeks? Days? Or longer, maybe it was months when he ran across demolished streets, through smoke and fire, cutting one monster after another. Ran towards that lone house, towards one place that was once home…

His fists tightened, teeth clenched as he remembered clearly how everything ended in cold ice and warm blood. He rested his back against a nearby wall, took a sharp breath.

And again, his thought s turned to Rukia; to the time where he screamed as he held her, as his heart hammered when he really understood how critical was her state. And how she curled, barely conscious and in so much pain, into him, taller and still smaller than him. Then another memory; much, much fresher, much more enjoyable and in the same time – much more complicated.

Ardent eyes and eager lips, and how she not once flinched – neither did she move away as his hold became bruising – it was all he could think of, no matter how much he wanted to escape it.

Nothing changed the fact that Rukia had kissed him. Nothing changed the fact that he kissed her back, with all the urgency he ever possessed.

Tōshirō spent one half of the night, replaying it in his mind, trying to figure out what on earth possessed him… her… to take on such an action. The other half, he dreamt of more kisses, some heated and some plain, and much more; of damp skin and swollen lips, nimble fingers - ice cold yet burning- that would dance over his chest and lower, lower...

When he woke up, hard and aching, it took every ounce of his self-control not to hit his head against the wall.

And so he ran…

"Little Shirō?" a warm voice, a whisper of past, broke through the haze of heated illusions "What brings you here?"

And he looked up.

She carried a basket, warm buns and fresh fruit hidden under a plain cloth, hair set loose. Few bangs brushing against rounded cheeks, skin finally in a healthy hue and Momo never looked more radiant, than right now –right here - in the middle of a market with the high sun enhancing her softness.

"Tōshirō?" she asked again, worried as she took notice of clenched fists and the slightly off look in his eyes.

He didn't correct her, didn't demand she'd use his rank – especially now, when he was Captain ,and she was just a civilian – and that alone caused Momo to wonder.

"I…" he started and the small pronoun burned his throat, words rushing and disappearing before slipping past dry lips "I didn't know where to go"

Worry etched itself onto the girl's pleasant face, as she heard the rasp in his voice; its tone strangely tired and so unlike her proud childhood friend. Momo stepped closer, muffled his hair and gave him a warm smile.

"You want to visit?" she offered lightly, noticing the difference in height "My, you've grown a bit, haven't you?"

"How…how's Granny?" Tōshirō asked, ignoring the last comment and feeling just the tiniest bit more at ease.

"Well…" the girl rocked on her heels lightly "Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

He watched her, her smile and pretty eyes as she waited for his answer. Took his time, waiting for anything to happen, but nothing ever did. Managed to wonder, what changed… who changed…?

"Alright"

The noise of the market slowly faded, as they walked the all too familiar path; and flat stones soon turned to treaded ground. Tōshirō didn't speak , basket in hands, and he didn't notice the curious looks Momo threw his way.

She felt the pulse of his reiatsu, his control of his own power barely there, and she wondered what ever could cause him so much distress.

"Everything alright at your Division?" she finally broke the silence, asking a safe question.

"Yeah" sturdy fingers tightened their hold and the wicker snapped a little "It's.. perfect"

The house was already in sight, Granny's small form visible on the porch; broom in hand, sweeping dust away. Grey hair shone silver in the sun and Tōshirō inhaled deeply. He had to get a grip on himself, if he didn't want the old woman to experience his cold.

"She looks good" he noticed, as the woman raised her head, a smile of recognition stretching pale lips.

"She'll be happy that you came. When Renji visited, she asked about you"

"Abarai was here?" surprise colored the teal of his eyes as he threw a quick look at the girl next to him.

"Of course" Momo blinked, stepping onto the porch, surprised that he would find Renji's visits unexpected.

"Tōshirō" Granny smiled, bleary eyes softening as she welcomed the young prodigy "You finally came to visit"

A pang of guilt; he really should have came earlier.

"Let's got inside" Momo took the basket away from him, motioned to the room "It's cooler there"

And it was; away from the scorching sun, the small hut offered pleasant shadows and a moment to breathe. Curious, Tōshirō looked around, with some surprise noticing that nothing changed. Just like he remembered, it was simple and kept clean.

Like nothing ever happened, like time stood still.

His eyes darted to the room he used to occupy; and how clearly he remembered waking up one night, to find Matsumoto there, scolding him like there was no tomorrow.

"I sleep there now" Momo said, placing a glass with fresh water in front of him "I hope you don't mind"

"Why should I?" his reply was gruff "I'm not here anymore, do what you want"

"It's good to see you, Tōshirō" Granny nodded her thanks as she was given a cup of light herbal tea "Momo's friends talked about you"

Tōshirō blinked with surprise, but Momo replied before he could even ask the question.

"Kira came around too" she explained, finally taking a seat.

"They told me… you're very strong" smile on the older woman's lips was wider now and so warm "It makes me proud, to know that"

The water was cool against his lips, brought much needed relief. It was foolish of him to think that no one visited Hinamori; foolish to forget that she, Kira and Renji were still friends. Even after she left.

"Renji told me, that Rukia's doing fine"

Rukia.

The pleasant taste of water turned foul, bitter and his grip on the glass tightened. Focusing on keeping his cool around this certain house, Tōshirō failed to notice the thoughtful look on Momo's face.

"She's…doing fine" he finally forced out, throat tight.

"Rukia's the girl Tōshirō saved" Momo smiled as she explained to the woman, answering her unspoken question "During the fire? I don't think I told you about it, Granny"

_Saved us_, Hyourinmaru growled , suddenly away and Tōshirō hushed the beast to be quiet. He needn't anything more to add onto his shoulders. He listened to the two, their voices doing nothing to overcome the sudden rush he felt.

"It's good to have someone like that" Granny said warmly, catching his attention and depriving him of any air to breath.

"What?" Tōshirō snapped, his control slipping.

"That girl must be very important to you" she continued, unable to notice that something was wrong "She seems like a good person"

His head swam; what were they talking about?

Rukia's not… she's ….

"Tōshirō?" Momo placed one hand on his shoulder and took it back the very second.

The cold around him prevented her from further touching him, his reiatsu lashing out violently at her. The glass cracked under shaking fingers and a hiss escaped through clenched fingers. The old woman shivered and it reminded him so much of older, simpler times; and it got so damn cold and he knew he had to leave now, before she would suffer again because of him. Muttering an excuse that his Grandma didn't even hear, Tōshirō stormed outside, the rest of the water spilling over the clean floor.

He needed air, needed space… needed…_ something_.

But outside, the air was still hot and heavy, and it weighted his lungs. He didn't hear anything, except the rush of blood in his ears.

"Tōshirō…"

Momo. Long haired, brown eyed, with a pleasant smile. The girl who he promised to protect. The girl who nearly died by his own hands.

She was … supposed to be…

"I fucking loved _you_" he snapped, one fist slamming into the sun warm wood.

Skin on his knuckles broke, splinters scattering away but he paid no attention to the pain or blood. His world was tilting, dangerously so, and he really didn't know what to do or what to think.

What to feel.

She looked at him for a longer while, no trace of emotion on her pretty face, before she sighed and sat on the porch. Knees brushed and Tōshirō flinched away from her.

"No. I don't think you did"

There was no hurt, or pain or regret in her voice and it took him by surprise. She just talked softly, with a certain fondness and when he looked up, she was smiling.

"Hinamori…"

"I could never reach you this deep" she sighed heavily, taking his bruised hand in hers "I always called you my little Shirō, but you never were mine to begin with"

The Kidō she used was too warm for his liking, but it was a lick of a flame that healed broken skin and took the small pain away. In the depth of his mind, Hyourinmaru's growl was loud and angered, the heat too much for the proud dragon.

"I don't know what's going on with you, or what happened" she spoke finally, keeping her voice neutral "But I really don't think this is the house you should be right now"

Tōshirō hung his head low, one hand running through hair, the other clenching and unclenching. He felt hot and bothered, the sun and Hinamori's reiatsu too much for him.

For someone this young, he suddenly felt very old.

"Did you run?" the girl asked all of the sudden, bumping her shoulder against his.

"I … think so" he muttered angrily, throwing her a look.

Momo stretched before she got up and ruffled the messy hair.

"It's not really that complicated" she said lightly "You should go back. I'm sure Rangiku's worried"

He suddenly remembered in what state he left the office and groaned out loud. If Matsumoto saw that…

"Ah shit…" he cursed and next to him, the girl laughed.

Now he had his own Lieutenant to face as well.

* * *

At the sight of the pale moon in the sky, Rukia came to the conclusion that spending the whole day alone, in her own room, was something she _really _didn't want to experience anytime soon.

Each time she tried to leave, one of the trusty servants would fuss over her, pushing her back and forcing her to lie down.

Byakuya's orders were never treated lightly.

She was to stay and rest.

She stayed alright, however, rest didn't come. While she did lay for some time, after Matsumoto left her dazed and confused and so very tired, soon she found herself pacing back and forth, mind buzzing. Trying to figure out what to do, _how _to talk with Captain Hitsugaya.

And under the moonlight, she was a complete mess and if only her Brother wasn't home already, she'd definitely make a run for the Human World.

Maybe with this much distance between them she could think clearly.

And curses, she was hot. The night brought no relief, as the high temperature still remained to the extent where she felt uncomfortable in her own skin. The thin cotton seemed suddenly too thick, literally plastered to her body and confining her movement.

"This is ridiculous" Rukia huffed, hands placed on her cheeks and she felt the heat.

She made a mental note to not _ever_ again let anyone see that there was anything off with her; if this was the price to pay for a moment of weakens, she was never letting it show again.

Even to floors were warm, she noticed as she sat down next to the futon. All neatly made and ready to be used. She lost count how many times she rearranged it already. But in this heat, sleep was sure not to come.

Shirayuki's _use me then_ was left unanswered; she didn't dare to, fearing that Byakuya would notice that her reiatsu wasn't all _hers_. For a moment there, she wondered, if she were to concentrate hard enough, could she feel it…? Could she see where hers ended, and Hitsugaya's began?

Rukia hesitated only for a moment and then her eyes closed.

Focus, focus, focus…

It felt like peeling away one thin layer from another; carefully, not to lose her hesitant grip. Not let her own reiatsu spark even the slightest bit. The black behind closed lids became darker and it was welcoming, almost promising.

A tap, a roll of cold and her heart fluttered.

Rukia's eyes snapped open – no, she didn't succeed – but he was right before her, one hand at the frame of the door and the night's sky behind his back.

She managed to wonder, what was it with the officials of the Tenth Division to barge into her room _through _the gardens, before all thoughts were wiped clear and she was simply looking at him.

"Kuchiki" and as usual, his greeting was rough.

"Captain Hitsugaya" she answered out of reflex.

Pale hands neatly folded in her lap, and she looked nothing like yesterday. Taking a longer look, Tōshirō realized he didn't like her in white.

"You said you weren't sorry" he said coldly.

Rukia seemed strangely unphased and it annoyed him for some reason. She always kept herself so composed around him, or tried to, and he finally realized he didn't want that. But the only thing that he saw now, was a brief flicker of surprise.

Rukia raised her chin slightly.

"And I'm still not" she said honestly, amazed at how easy it was suddenly to keep her voice neutral.

By all means, _this_ wasn't the way she wanted to talk with him. During the day she thought of so many ideas, of so many words she could say and explain.

But not even one came to her mind right now.

He was just there and strange enough, she felt content.

But his hands were curled into fists at his sides, as he watched her; sitting there, looking up at him with no visible expectation, but _oh_ how the air shimmered around her in the night.

"I don't …" he hesitated on a word and his brows furrowed " I don't _love_ you"

She was carefully shielded, as this time even one emotion appeared in the dark purple of Rukia's eyes; and she only nodded, like he gave her the exact answer she expected.

"I never expected you to" Rukia spoke after a longer while, voice calm and strangely soft, and only _then _she looked away.

She never expected him to come in the first place; and to see him standing in the door that led to the garden - moon over shoulder and a dark fire in teal eyes – it was something that took her breath away.

In a way, she mused, she should be thankful for him being so straightforward and blunt; he didn't give her a chance to develop a false hope or weave silly dreams of something impossible. Lips trembled – threatened to fall - and she cursed herself, realizing that she already _did_ hope.

She was a fool, really…

Then, unexpected and sudden, her heart missed a beat, body shivered and before she could register anything, Tōshirō was right in front of her. When did he move…? His fingers shook slightly as he grasped her chin, not letting her look away and the silence was strained between them.

"Captain…" Rukia started to say, but was cut off by a quick shake of head.

"Don't"

Something in her eyes turned soft, and Tōshirō took a deep breath.

This wasn't supposed to be complicated…right…?

"But I _do _want to kiss you again"

And there he saw it again – that flame bursting from the depth of violet, just like before in the office and in his dream – and his hand slipped further, cupping one pale cheek and leaning closer. Just a breath away, noses brushing and he still gave her the chance to move away.

Even if he hated the very thought that she could.

_Don't._

But then slender fingers tugged at the pale mint of the sash around his chest and the wooden floor was hard under his strangely weak knees. Unconsciously, his fist tightened around black hair, as her unvoiced _then do so_ rang clear and loud in his ears.

She didn't let go and everything else was irrelevant.

It really wasn't _that_ complicated.

Her free hand found his, fingertips brushed against pulse before curling around his wrist.

"This distance…" Tōshirō whispered somewhat darkly against her lips, inhaled the cold breath she let out " It belongs to me now"

Something flickered, something brightened and _then_ Rukia pulled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter took close to forever to write down, I swear! **face palm** I'm really sorry for the so late update, I really don't remember the last time I was in such a delay.

I still hope that all of you will enjoy reading this, despite it being so… divided.


	14. Chapter 14

_**First Frost**_

_**-Chapter **__**13-**_

**By Alialka**

**

* * *

**

It was hard to breath; the stench of decomposing bodies overwhelming and causing her mouth to fill with foul water, she fought against her own body just not to throw up. Her stomach clenched and her chest was heavy.

It was hard to move forward; the darkness around was pitch black and there was a distinctive shaking of her knees as she took the first uncertain step.

Something snapped, crushed under her small foot, bone splinters digging into the sole's skin. A hiss left her lips and she reached out into the dark, felt for a wall.

Fingers found a body torn open, went through decayed organs and then her knees were hitting the floor. Her body wrecked with violent shivers, as the pitch black around her pressed closer and she told her not to be affected.

But _someone _was screaming and only when her throat burned raw, she realized it was her all along.

Cold fingers dug into her temples, hard and bruising, trying to crush her skull. A hiss broke through her screams and then she was choking; overwhelmed and terrified, her mind overflowing with images of all too familiar faces staring at her with unseeing eyes.

_Y__ou failed… failed me…failed us… you…failed… you…_

And they were all whispering, blood tinting unmoving lips with crimson.

…_failure…_

The hands that held her turned into liquid –warm and sticky and she tasted copper as she licked dry lips – and a pained screech, that was everything but human, pierced her mind. Ice cracked and white flashed, and the broken remains of her sword disappeared in the dark.

…_failed…_

She screamed again, fingernails scratching frantically at her own skin before it all became too much.

With the taste of vomit in her mouth, the pitch black world exploded with blood, glowing red eyes forever staring into her mind.

Violently jerking back into consciousness, Rukia stared at her own ceiling as she fought to calm her breath down. Sweat – or tears – caused her eyes to sting and her body was shaking like a leaf in the harsh gusts of wind. _Just a nightmare, just a nightmare_; she kept telling herself, but her hands moved all on their own. Fingertips brushed against damp temples to make sure that there was just warm skin there and no blood or torn flesh.

This wasn't the first time she dreamt of something dark and pure evil, not the first time her head was held by bone-thin fingers that dug deep enough to break skin and invade her mind with agonized screams.

Forcing herself up, she noticed that the futon was damp and the light cotton yukata clung to her body in the most uncomfortable way. The one wayward stray of black hair hung limply across her face, and her chest was heavy.

In the east, the sky was in the shade of blazing orange as the sun barely begun rising. The strong color caused her lips to arch lightly, as she remembered a much simpler world she was not meant for. The reoccurring nightmare – filled with death and decay – was beginning to take its toll.

Her hands shook one time too many, and her mind wondered too often to the Human World. As if unconsciously she was considering running, and that was one of those things she _swore_ she'd never do. True… she just returned from a regular check up mission – which resulted in a week of pure and unbridled fun the Karakura teens – but that didn't mean thing were easier down there.

Another shaky breath was drawn, as she stood up, sleep already forgotten and back straight with resolve. The door to the balcony slid without a sound, just as she moved around silently; bare feet never made any noise on the warm wood of the floors.

The air outside was crisp and fresh, carrying the scent of morning dew and barely budding flowers.

And it caused the little hair on her arms to rise, as she sat down, the sight of the rising sun was something that finally soothed and calmed her down. Ice particles shimmered around and she had to focus, regain her senses. Having her reiatsu at such an unstable level was beginning to prove dangerous; weekly visits at the Fourth – due to Brother's cold worry – carried the risk of someone finally noticing the real reason for her power's instability.

The sun warmed her cheeks, Rukia told herself as she felt the creeping up warmth.

Nimble fingers picked on the rim of her yukata, heart once again heavy as the nightmare reappeared in her memory. But from the fog of sleep she could make out, that there was no pair of bright eyes or snow-kissed hair in Death's lore, and she was certain that he was the only one absent in her nightly horror.

Because for sure, she saw Ichigo's crushed face - the remains of bone and flesh -, she reached through Brother's torn open chest, Renji's head adorning the serrated point of a black spike. There were others there, bodies mutilated and hidden deep in the dark that she could not see, but for sure Tōshirō Hitsugaya wasn't among them.

Rukia couldn't quite tell if she felt relieved by the fact or disappointed, fighting against the last weak wave of sickness.

She barely saw him since his unexpected visit on that late evening. And with her gone for over a week… Making herself comfortable, she really couldn't find it in herself to be even slightly worried about it; in the last few months where their relationship changed from the simple one of a Captain and subordinate into … whatever it really was now, she and Captain Hitsugaya rarely met on purpose. They just did that.

And somehow she knew, that they'd meet soon enough and that will be all she'll need.

Shaking her head clear, Rukia watched as the sun slowly crept up the clear skies. Feeling her cheeks grow warmer, she allowed herself to sigh with content and smile. No matter what, it seemed like it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

The heavy rains in the afternoon took everyone by the surprise, and soon the barracks were filled with recruits' complaints. Officers scattered around the Seireitei, taking refuge in the local bars and canteens, cursing about the sudden break in the weather.

In a cozy, small bar, Renji was fidgeting nervously under the hard glare of Captain Hitsugaya and wondering what in sweet lord's name did he ever do to deserve this cursed fate. There he was, enjoying his day off and treating himself to some finest sake served in this part of Seireitei, when the skies suddenly tore open and the downpour began.

Among the officers who rushed in – drenched shihakushos clinging to their bodies – a flash of white caught his attention, even before the angered reiatsu did. And suddenly there was frost on the walls, and the sake got cold as the furious Captain of Tenth Division made his way through the crowd. And he - the idiot! – acted upon instinct and called out.

And found himself in the current situation.

Ten minutes later, Captain Hitsugaya's hair was all dried up, but the scowl was still present and the drinks didn't taste half as good anymore. The air shimmered, it's cold pricking Renji's skin – and he knew for a fact that the young Captain was trying his best to control his reiatsu.

The soft pounding of the rain on the roof was monotonous, constant, lulling most of the not so sober inhabitants of the bar into a relaxed, lazy state. And still Renji felt sweat roll down his spine under the loose form of his uniform, as he tried to gather his wits.

He could do it.

He served under Captain Byakuya long enough to live through many unpleasant events. Ice cold glares and a full-blown scowl should not affect him in anyway.

Or so Renji told himself.

"Can I… get you anything to drink, sir?" he offered finally, after the strained silence between them was interrupted by a drunker officer falling to the floor.

Thin brows furrowed even more above bright eyes, before Tōshirō pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. There was a reason he disliked crowded, closed places; the increasing temperature and the constant buzzing of slurred voices were almost always too much for him to handle.

"Tea"

The redhead blinked and Tōshirō never tried so hard not to lose his temper.

"Tea?" Renji repeated with the utmost surprise.

"Tea" the grit of teeth was perfectly heard, even over the noise and glasses rattling "You know Abarai, hot water, dried leaves… Tea"

"… I'll see what I can do about it" Renji's voice was tight, before the said man scrambled to his feet and quickly walked to the bar.

Who, in deity's name, want tea in a place like this? This is a bar, a place where one of the finest sake is sold and… Well it _is_ Captain Hitsugaya after all so perhaps it did make sense, Renji mused, mentioning for the barmaid with his hand. She trotted over momentarily, catching his raised hand in less than a second.

She was a pretty little thing, a loose braid in the color of wheat thrown over one shoulder and a polite smile on her lips. He always liked to look at her – in the blur of drunken officers, she was quite the pleasant sight, even if slightly boring.

"Do you have tea?" he asked, his voice rising slightly to reach her through the noise.

"Tea?" she blinked with surprise, already accustomed to his likings and knowing that tea was certainly not one of them.

"Yea', my …" Renji hesitated before sighing heavily "Rangiku's Captain's here, and tea's his choice."

Her eyes brightened as she threw a quick look over his shoulder, in the direction of the booth he just left.

"That cute one, eh? Me and the girls saw him around a few times" she giggled cheerfully, wiping her hands in a clean towel "Growing up to be quite the sight, that's for sure. Half the Society'll be after him soon"

This was _not_ happening. He was not discussing Captain Hitsugaya – or more precisely, his looks – with a barmaid. Suppressing a grunt, Renji shifted his weight from one foot to another, hoping he didn't look even half as uncomfortable as he felt.

He needed another drink.

And quick.

"Yes, well… about that tea…"

"I'll bring it as soon as it brews" she smiled again, eyes narrowing with glee.

"Thanks… and you might want to bring another sake for me as well"

Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders, Renji made his way back. The air around that little booth grew colder, he noticed and it caused his chest to fall heavily. No wonder Rangiku skipped work as often as she did, working in such a hazardous conditions would make the best man fidgety.

"Your tea will be here soon, Captain"

A court nod was his only answer, not that he actually expected anything more. Tōshirō Hitsugaya wasn't exactly known for his extraordinary conversation skills. But soon the white haired boy … man, young man, Renji corrected himself in his mind, sighed and rubbed his temples with obvious weary. And he suddenly didn't look as young as he really was, outer corners of eyes dropping.

"I'm looking for Matsumoto" Tōshirō said finally, his shoulders slumping all of the sudden but his eyes were as always alert.

At least that explained why he was here.

The barmaid walked over, her hair already set loose and her clothing carefully rearranged, the smile on her lips a brilliant one. She barely gave a nod towards Renji, as she placed the warm bottle and a small cup in front of him, all of the attention clearly on the young Captain.

The tea was of a dark hue, steaming and its fragrance was quite pleasant.

"There you go" she grinned even more and there was a distinctive drawl in her voice, one that Renji only heard a _specific_ kind of women use "On the house, as a welcoming gift. To have you come back more often, kind sir"

"I doubt it" came the gruff reply.

But to Tōshirō's surprise, the barmaid only laughed lightly, leaning in a bit. If it were any other man, he'd be leaning too, fighting to keep his eyes on her face and not the tempting dip of her cleavage. However, it only fueled the Captain's annoy as she laughed coquettishly and brushed some invisible dust off his shoulder.

"Oh no, good sir. Your type _always_ comes back" and with a wink, she left, the sway of her hips more noticeable than before.

Renji busied himself with the bottle and the cup, eager to hide his sudden smile at the sight of Captain Hitsugaya caught completely off guard. In a way, he could see why it was Rangiku's favorite free time activity – teasing her young Captain like she did – because he had to admit that seeing him flustered _and_ speechless was absolutely amusing.

The strange stillness was over too soon and cold erupted along with the young Captain's silent anger. Renji wanted to live to tell the tale, so he used all his might to keep that threatening to slip smile away from his face. He had to do something that would distract the prone to anger man. Clearing his throat, he quickly came back to the previous subject.

"Rangiku's at that… Woman… meeting thing…" he trailed off with a smile, suddenly remembering how his own Captain attended the said meeting in his sister's place.

Tōshirō's throat became dry all of the sudden. The SWA's meetings were as irregular as meetings could get, and perhaps it was indeed the reason he couldn't find his Lieutenant anywhere. There was a rumor going around they moved underground… But he clearly remembered the last time it was held; especially, he remembered how it ended.

He could only pray no one got the idea to give _anyone_ a make-over.

Especially a certain…

The tea burned his lip and he hissed, mentally scolding himself for getting that easily distracted. Things were really not going his way today. Starting with Matsumoto's absence and her long overdue reports, his fruitless search for her and getting caught in the middle of a regular downpour, and _then_ finding himself inside of a bar. Him, in a bar. Thing never got more absurd than they did today.

And with his Lieutenant's … _boyfriend_ of all people!

"Sir… if I may…" Renji hesitated for a moment, one hand raised in quite the school manner.

"What?"

"Your reiatsu… it… kinda makes thing cool down quickly" with a sigh he sloshed the remains of the now cold sake around his cup to prove his point "Also, people are staring"

"Tch… they can stare for all I care" Tōshirō muttered under his breath.

But true, his tea grew much colder in just a few minutes and with a heavy sigh, he tried to control the icy flare of his reiatsu. One more reason that reassured him that going out to over-popular places was a bad idea.

A thunder crashed somewhere, its loud rumble causing one of the female guests to give out a surprise yell and seconds later she flushed in embarrassment, other patrons laughing out loud at her jumpiness. To be so scared of a mere thunder…! Hilarious!

Renji's hand, however, froze in the middle of rising, the sake barely warm already and his lips were as far from smiling as it was possible. Tōshirō's head jerked up, a strange glint visible in the teal of his eyes as he tried to see anything through the fogged up window.

"Captain…" there was no question in Renji's voice, but there was a strange tension heard.

"That was no thunder" and the young Captain was on his feet, alert and ready.

Another crash and another scream; this one barely reached them through the torrent of rain and the bar's thick walls. This one wasn't a short yelp of surprise, nor was it accompanied by laughter of jokes.

It was enough to send both of them running, tea spilled over the wooden table and sake already forgotten.

The rain's onslaught was harsh, violent and its sound was deafening; in less than a moment, their uniforms were soaked, thick fabric of the shihakusho weighting them down. Tōshirō drew in a quick breath, trying to focus, his hand reaching towards Hyourinmaru's hilt.

Another crash – clearly, not a thunder but a wall brought down – and they were both running, both Zanpakutō already drawn as the screams were more loud and were heard more often.

"It's coming from the Estate" Renji finally spoke, his heart heavy all of the sudden and his grip on his sword tightened "And Captain's away"

In his peripheral he saw Tōshirō nod, white brows furrowing even more and his jaw tightening. It looked as if he made a decision of some sort.

The next crash came unexpected – and too close – and only thanks to their reflexes they dodged the large piece of wood that was thrown their way. The dirty water splashed under the heavy weight as the two Shinigami jumped aside; the wet pebbles of the alley causing them to slide.

Zabimaru's sharp tip glided over the stone with a screech.

"You ok, Captain?" Renji yelled over the fall of the rain, as on the other side of the road Tōshirō wiped his face clean, muck water staining the sleeve of his uniform.

"Fine" his eyes stung from the dirt and his vision was still blurred, but it didn't matter when his nerves were sizzling "Something's coming!"

And with another roll of thunder the shadows spread.

Black fangs closed around ice cold steel, but the weight of the beast was enough to push the small Captain back to the ground. A pained grunt escaped his lips, a certain rough edges stone digging into his side before there was a sharp flash of Kido in his left hand, aiming between glowing red eyes.

The creature snarled, its saliva leaving a thick trail on Hyourinmaru's blade before it jumped away to the side. From his right came the distinctive sound of a blade ripping through rotten flesh and only then Tōshirō realized there was a group of them. All made of black shadow, like lions serving the Dark Lord, they were slowly surrounding them, their growl a constant sound among the rain.

"Fuckers started to think" he heard Renji's snort as the red head released his sword's form.

His remark, albeit crude and hardly refined, was nothing but true, Tōshirō thought before mouthing the command to release Hyourinmaru as well. Ice appeared among the rain ,Hyourinmaru's raw power again affecting the atmosphere, a glacial wave escaping the tip of the blade as he swung it at the black creatures.

Once again they scattered, hardly seen in the horrible weather; the shadows of the alley were their ally and the beasts easily took advantage.

And Renji took that chance to close the distance between them, sliding behind the young Captain's back, a piece of flesh still hanging off one of Zabimaru's pick-like protrusion. The beasts were hidden, eyes barely visible in the dark and surely they already surrounded the two Shinigami.

"They analyze their situation" Tōshirō breathed out with anger "They're the same not mindless Hollows as in Rugonkai"

He felt the nod behind him, felt the slight jump in Renji's reiatsu and his own lips formed the beginning letters of yet another command. He could already feel the spread of powerful wings, his dragon spirit have been left alone for a long time. In the back of his mind he could easily remember the last time Hyourinmaru was fully released in all of his icy glory…

A sudden glint caught his attention, somewhere in the distance that was right before him and the chilly wind ghosted over wet cheeks.

He swore he heard a laugh and for a crucial moment his body wouldn't move.

Something uncoiled deep within him and before he realized, Renji was grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side, a wave of pure white-ice rolling through the same spot they were just standing in. The angered growls were cut off, encased in ice and he could see the frozen bodies inside the glacier.

"Fuck this, she could at least give a warning" he heard the angry growl before Zabimaru's prolonged blade crashed the glacier with no effort, segments slicing through ice and bone alike "Captain Hitsugaya, everythin' ok?"

But the young prodigy was not paying any attention to him anymore, only looking into the dark, not minding that fact that he was standing in the middle of puddle that stained the rim of his hakama.

A little breathless, with reddened cheeks and wide open eyes, Rukia soon appeared next to them. Black hair plastered to pale skin and her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Kuchiki" it was surprising how flat and neutral his voice was at the sight of her.

Almost as if he was waiting for her to show up.

"Captain" she nodded quickly before her eyes skimmed along his frame, checking if everything is fine with him before she turned to the annoyed red-head "Renji, the Estate…"

"I know. Also, next time, give some shout out dammit" he pointed to the broken ice that already was melting due to rain and dark blood.

Her lips curled and eyes softened under knitted brows.

"Let's go" before she could retort, Tōshirō snapped stepping between the two, putting an end to a small bicker before it even started.

"Yes sir" Zabimaru was already sealed and resting at his owner's back.

The white shine of Sode no Shirayuki too was gone, but unlike her childhood friend, Rukia choose to hold onto her sword, as she met the young Captain's gaze. It took only a curt motion of his head to have all three running again, over the ochre rooftops of Seireitei.

"Shouldn't you be…" Tōshirō asked finally, as she jumped off a building right alongside him.

"No" Rukia's lips tightened suddenly, but again her cheeks reddened.

Well, he could hardly blame her for not going to the meeting; last time was probably one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to the Kuchiki girl.

Renji caught up with them, after he let them run forward upon noticing one of his Division's officers, the red ponytail soaking wet at his back.

"They say that the attack was directed at the Estate" he said, voice still low and his looks grim.

"I'm sure they're all ok" Rukia answered before Tōshirō could even utter a word, earning a short glance from him.

"They?"

"The Shinigami Women" she sighed heavily and for a moment she looked like she wanted to turn back "President Kusajishi… somehow they claimed a few rooms of the Estate as their meeting place"

The idea stroke him as so absurd that Tōshirō couldn't help but allow himself a small smirk. Imagine, the proud and cold Kuchiki Estate, as the meeting place for that damned Association!

It did explain Abarai's worry and the dark urge to get to the compound.

"I can only imagine that your brother is indeed very happy about it"

The Estate was already in front of them, it's long wooden buildings alit with torches and lamps. The noise of servants running was the only thing they could recognize, a choir of raised voices, urging one another.

"Yes sir" Rukia sighed with relief at the sight and glanced back towards Tōshirō "Thrilled, actually"

Behind them, Renji tripped suddenly, causing both of the ice wielders to stop abruptly. The tiles were slippery, but for Renji to lose balance so easily…

"You ok?" Rukia offered him her hand, her fingers curling around his wrist as she helped him out.

"Yeah" there was a strange glint in his eyes as he gave her a longer, thoughtful look.

Under the scrutinizing gaze Rukia wanted –badly – to speak out, but even before she had the chance to do so, from behind the walls of the Kuchiki compound came a crash and something akin to a small explosion; sounds that once again got them going.

The gardens were ruined, grass replaced by blotches of mud and a pained gasp escaped Rukia's mouth. The black bodies littered the ground, dark blood mixing with the dirty water as they were greeted by the members of the Association.

Matsumoto stood up front, hands on hips and her head tilted back a bit.

"You're late!" she greeted them with a laugh, wiping the blade of her Zanpakutō clean.

"Rangiku…" Renji stopped only at her side, grabbing one of her hands "You alright?"

"Of course I am! You think we, the Shinigami Women Association, would falter to protect this house?" she muffled his hair a bit and grimaced as it stained her hand with muck "Never! Hi there Captain!"

"Matsumoto…" it was simply astounding how her carefree behavior, her nothing-happened act managed to give him a headache.

"RuRu's finally here!" Yachiru's happy voice caused the Kuchiki girl to pale slightly "Too bad we ate everything before the doggies came…"

"Well, seems you certainly had fun with _my_ boys" Matsumoto winked at Rukia "We couldn't find you _anywhere_!"

"Matsumoto!" Tōshirō snapped, throwing her an angered glare as he poked one dead body with the tip of his foot "For your information I was looking for you everywhere"

"Aww Captain you shouldn't have" she made an attempt to hug him but her Captain evaded with ease.

"Don't" came a stern reply.

"Was anyone hurt? And inside of the house?" Rukia looked around, eyes wide and it seemed only now she realized what had really happened.

"No" Nanao placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, reassuring her that everything was indeed fine "We were all outside when they came… Nemu already called for officers of her Division to come and take them back"

"That's a relief…" but worry was still etched onto her face as Rukia slipped away from the friendly gesture and started walking towards the main house "Excuse me everyone, but I…"

It happened in a split of a second. Because there she was, turning around and still granting them all one last look over her shoulder, and the next thing Rukia knew was a lick of fire against her cheek; then she was held close, ice made wings curled tight around them and a beast's pained screech followed by Renji's curses.

And a mad heart beat in her ears… and it didn't belong to her.

The wings crumbled to the ground and Tōshirō let her go as abruptly as he caught her, his haori flapping in the moist air as he turned around.

"Pair up!" he ordered somewhat raspy "Search the grounds, eliminate every one of them! And _no one _goes alone! Move!"

They were gone with nothing more than a nod, every Lieutenant serious and not a trace of their smiles left. No one noticed when that lone creature crawled up and if hadn't been for Captain Hitsugaya's reflex…

"Let's get you inside" Tōshirō grabbed Rukia by the elbow, causing the girl to snap out of her strange stupor.

"No" she jerked her arm away, her gaze hard and chin pushed forward "I'm going with you"

"Tch. I can't let you…"

"I'm not a fragile doll you need to protect!"

It was probably the first time she dared to be this outspoken with him and despite the fact that she was still sitting on the ruined ground, her cheek bleeding where that one fang managed to reach her – she was somehow a force to be reckoned with.

And once again, there was a challenge in her eyes and something more.

While not able to read it clearly, Tōshirō could only say it was _dark_.

"Kuchiki…"

"I have to" she finally got up, wiped the blood with the back of her hand and there was an urgency in her voice.

And amidst the rain Tōshirō found himself resigning, allowing this small, unseated Shinigami to accompany him.

"You stay behind me" he sighed with resignation, taking one step closer "Understand that, Kuchiki?"

The flicker of Kidō between her cheek and his hand caused Rukia to grin. She brushed her fingers against his wrist and felt her heart flutter.

"Beside you, Captain"

And as they moved, side by side, Tōshirō could only wonder if there was anything she couldn't achieve. Was there anything he could say no to…? He threw her a quick look, as she easily kept up with him, not once falling behind. And with each flash step they took, her presence there - beside him, not behind - became more and more natural.

And no. She wasn't fragile; not with the way she smashed the base of her hand into the muzzle of a beast that jumped out and allowing him to crush it with ice.

She was anything but fragile.

It was later on after he was the one to wipe the blood from his face this time – ugly and dark and sticky - and when she pulled Shirayuki's once pristine blade from a beast's head, that he spoke.

"You said you had to"

Rukia averted her gaze, teeth scratching her lower lip as she heard Matsumoto's call. They had to be nearby, and surely all of the ice gave away their location anyway…

Absentmindedly, she touched the hairline on her forehead; the look on her face haunted. She remembered the bodies and the feel of bone under hands, tasted bile and her body shook again.

The rain kept falling and it almost seemed like a sick déjà-vu.

"I see them in my dreams" it came out a whisper.

Accompanied by the last roll of thunder, her words left Tōshirō speechless.

Because maybe, she was still easy to break.

* * *

**A****uthor's Note:**

**hides under rock** Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I said that I will try and update more often, and well, left this story unattended for a couple of months. I had a massive block, accompanied by a hellish amount of uncertainty and doubt.

And I know this chapter is nothing too special, or anything too good but it really helped me to get back in the right track. I still hope that those of you who haven't given up on First Frost will enjoy reading it!


	15. Chapter 15

_**First Frost **_

_**- Chapter 14 –**_

**By Alialka**

* * *

The irritating strain in his neck was a sure sign that today was _clearly_ not his day. It wasn't that kind of a dull ache that accompanied him in the evenings when he spent the whole day hunched over his desk, dutifully filling report after report.

It wasn't a pulled muscle, either, like the one he could get if he trained too much.

It was just _something,_like a nagging feeling of something very unpleasant coming up, as Tōshirō made his way back towards his Division. Never did he imagine that day would come when he felt like he was _dragging_ himself around the all too familiar streets and corners …

Today, the heat wave was unbearable.

Today, he didn't even manage to get into his office, and after half of the day, the stack of reports were sure to wait for him _untouched_.

Today, Captain Commander asked the Captains to meet with him, to listen about the newest discoveries and ,most probably , newest dangers.

Because today, by all means, things weren't looking pretty.

Kurotsuchi's reports were never a good thing, but the latest ones - about the unexpected activity in Hueco Mundo - were probably worse than usual.

It seemed that peace and quiet have graced Soul Society too long with their presence, and apparently _something_happened in the blasted space. The mad Captain of the Twelfth presented charts that indicated that indeed, there was an abnormality among the low class Hollows. Their number was rising in a dangerous pace, too quick for Soul Society not to worry.

After sending a prototype drone, the reports got more detailed and even more alarming; the Hollows were more aggressive, not only towards anything that didn't belong in their dark world, but towards themselves as well.

Cannibalistic; the only word that came into mind.

The sight of them tearing each other apart, ripping rotten flesh and crushing bone… While this itself wasn't a thing that sickened any of them – they were Captains, they faced horrors more gruesome than this before - but this was the first time they all have seen such aggression directed towards other Hollows.

The Hollows never killed their own kin before.

Combined with the attacks from barely a few weeks ago – his lips arched lightly at the memory of Byakuya's sour voice as he described the damages to the Estate – it became clear that Seireitei had to prepare for more battles.

And there was something else, something Tōshirō kept completely to himself and what made me feel just the tiniest bit _sick_.

_I see them in my dreams._

She said those words in a whisper, among blood and ice, said them with no hesitation or any emotion at all. It was just cool statement, a simple answer to his question…

And even the memory of them made his heart clench and stomach coil unpleasantly.

Tōshirō didn't ask her about it. He told himself that he wasn't privy to her dreams – they were nothing, after all, night's illusions and tricks of mind – and what connection could she have to the abnormal situation in Hueco Mundo, anyway?

None.

At least he hoped so.

He didn't really get to see the little Kuchiki in these days and most of his free time – scarce as it was - was dedicated to heated, ironically so, inner arguments with his own spirit. Because he never even suspected that Hyourinmaru could be as much of a curse, as he was a blessing. Because there were long hours when the stubborn dragon wouldn't simply shut up, driving the young Captain near mad.

And then, when he finally _did_, it was even worse.

Then, amidst the cool silence, Tōshirō couldn't help but actually _miss_ the other ice-wielder. It made the memory of her words – of the sudden hunted look on her face – cut deep and through, his mind failing to understand their meaning. Failing to understand if there even _was_a meaning behind them…

He took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose as he stopped in a shadowed alley.

By all, he shouldn't let himself get sidetracked like that.

He felt a drop of sweat trail down his spine, making him shiver with contempt. The sun was blazing, high in the skies, and it caused the usually loose fabric of his shihakusho to cling uncomfortably to his body. With each move the shitagi seemed to peel off and plasters itself to damp skin, making him so aware of each move that Tōshirō wished for nothing more than to strip down and take a dip in a lake, ice cold most preferably.

Not that it could happen, he _had_ to get back to the reports after all, Matsumoto going off somewhere as usual.

Really, that woman… One day – oh, one glorious, glorious day – he really would shackle her to her desk and make her work like never before.

He'd take a wonderful nap, then.

The shuffle of feet not so far behind him caused him to stir out of the pleasant daydream. He was still too warm, too confused and in a middle of a dusty street. Hardly the state in which the Captain of the Tenth Division wanted to be found on _any_ day.

The barracks were not far away, after all, Tōshirō sighed, rolling his shoulder-blades and cringing at the uncomfortable feel of the damp fabric at his back. He had to go back.

As he stepped out into the sun filled street again, his mind kept wandering, between Rukia's words, the slightly addictive feel of her reiatsu – cold, so pleasantly cold – to the horrid imaged from Hueco Mundo, bones crushed and muscles torn. He could hear the low, almost dangerously low growl in the back of his head, as if the powerful dragon knew more than his wielder had.

Which was hardly a comforting though, Tōshirō frowned, his hand once again rubbing at that sore spot at the back of his neck.

He nodded at some of his Division's officers as they welcomed him back at the compound. Non tried to stop him or speak more than a simple greeting; they all knew how to read his mood. And knew better than to try and even make contact when their Captain's brows were that furrowed and his lips were that flat a line.

Therefore, not one of the officers came up to him, not one said a word and Tōshirō reached his own office completely unprepared for what was inside.

And because of the haze of thoughts and conflicting emotions, the young Captain remained oblivious of the flickering reiatsu, one he would recognize immediately on any other day.

His hand fell lifelessly to his side, and all thoughts – rational or not – were erased from his mind as soon as he slid the door open, quiet as ever.

Tōshirō couldn't really tell for how long he stood there, mouth slightly agape and eyes unblinking. He heard Hyourinmaru's low growl – dark, needy – and it vibrated through his whole body. Time lost any meaning and all he knew was that he will be unable to forget the image of Abarai's naked ass and Matusmoto's fingers digging into tattooed shoulder-blades for as long as he lived.

The _fuck_ where they doing here anyway…?

Something clicked in his mind them, perhaps the obscurity of the question he asked himself, and before he had the chance to think calmly – to yell, throw them out, naked or not, demand explanation or anything along those lines – he flash stepped as far as he could, his eyes literally tearing up from the sight he was greeted by.

In his office.

On his _desk! _Dammit all, he will have to burn it…

Wasn't it bad enough, that weeks ago he actually had to _listen_ when Matsumoto described with great detail all the positions and tricks to be used in the bedroom, when a desperate, less experienced officer asked for her help? He dared not interrupt, not with his cheeks burning and his imagination –damn it for being so _vivid!_-filling his mind for the rest of the day and following night.

Now he witnessed first-hand the languid move of muscles and the shine of slick skin, heard the low sighs and took a whiff of heavy, sensual air.

He will have to change the whole office, not only the desk…

His lungs ached and he stopped to breathe, tried to regain his composure. He physically felt the flap of ice-carved wings within his heart, the dragon demanding _something_ Tōshirō could not provide.

It did _not_ help his current state.

And no, he thought as he wished hard for a little bit of air to breathe.

It clearly was not his day.

* * *

Rukia stopped half-way through her sentence, her eyes becoming dazed for a split of a second. The sudden tug at her heart, the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks told her enough and as she noticed her Captain's amused expression, she quickly continued with her report.

But Shirayuki hummed, bright and pleasant and a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine, as if foreseeing a snow storm that was deemed impossible.

She shook her head lightly, concentrated on her words.

"Is everything fine? You seem… flushed." Her Captain's voice was laced with something she couldn't recognize as he regarded her carefully, "Rukia?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Captain. It's just…", she smiled then added without thinking it through, "I'm afraid Captain Hitsugaya is in a small… pinch."

Ukitake raised one brow in wonder, cocked his head to the side before asking, "And how would you know _that_?" and Rukia realized her small slip up.

It was not Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu she felt after all – it was that strange _something_ they both acknowledged and could not recognize – and her own Captain had no possibility of sensing him like she did. Her mouth opened even if she already knew that there was _no_ good explanation for this, cheeks warming up under her Captain's curious gaze.

"I… that is…", she stumbled on her words, promptly ignoring the giggle that echoed through her head.

"Now this is mostly curious. Especially…", Jūshirō trailed off for a second, took the time to taste his tea, "Since I can't feel Shirō's reiatsu at all."

From the corner of his eye he saw her fidget ever so slightly, and he would have missed it if he wasn't paying as much attention. Rukia's fingers skimmed the rim of her sleeves and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, all the time keeping her eyes at a spot on the floor.

"A pinch, you say…", he smiled lightly, before raising his voice, "I know the perfect solution for that!"

"Ca-Captain, sir?", that got her attention and she looked up.

Her Captain – the kind and gentle man she respected and devoted her duty to – never ceased to amaze her with his quickness for gathering candy. In a mere second there was a pile of sweets on top of his desk, their fragrance spreading through the office in no time.

And the feeling of an upcoming blizzard grew, her heart skipping a bit or two before she wished it to calm down.

"Yes, these should do just fine!" He smiled again, a twinkle visible in his green eyes and he looked at Rukia again, "Do you think that you…"

The air turned simply freezing then, causing Jūshirō to stop mid-word and Rukia to sigh with sudden content. She had no time to say anything, before a squeak from one of the new officers reached their ears and then, the doors were literally thrown open.

And she cringed inwardly, for if she ever saw a _royally__pissed__off_ Tōshirō Hitsugaya, it was right now.

Lips drawn into a tight line, a heavy frown and she could easily see how strong was the clench of his teeth by the square line of his jaw. Gone was the cool teal of his eyes, an icy hue of blue in its place instead and if not for the soothing whisper in her ear, one that said _stay,__little__one__,__stay__,don__'__t__run,_Rukia would already be on the other side of Seireitei.

He glanced at her and the fury died, if only by a little, his mouth relaxing visibly as he took a deep breath.

"You're here."

It wasn't what he intended to say.

Jūshirō tried to brush off the hoar frost that appeared on the papers scattered all over his desk, frowning slightly at his now cold tea, before looking up at the younger man and still managing to grin rather brightly.

"Why, little Shirō, we were just talking about you! And I think Rukia's presence Is hardly surprising, since it is _my_office we're in," he said pulling out another cup, "Tea?"

"No. I'm… fine," Tōshirō slumped to the sofa, trying his best to keep his gaze at the fellow Captain.

In his mind, Hyourinmaru was still, silent, the strain in his neck gone and replaced by a surprisingly pleasant feeling. As if someone's cool hand rubbed ever so lightly and massaged the ache away, lifting a heavy weight from his small shoulders.

"Sweets?"The older Captain offered and Tōshirō cringed visibly, noticing the bon-bons on the desk.

"No. No. I need… a moment of quiet." And promptly ignoring Ukitake's raised brows or Rukia's tilt of the head, Tōshirō pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

He swore that in the sudden silence he heard a hum, light and pleasant and it soothed his sizzling nerves. Coming here was desperate, he knew that, but usually she was near her Captain – he didn't expect her to be _inside_ of his office – and he hoped her reiatsu would wrap around him. Even if lightly it would still be enough.

And maybe it's cool thread would allow him to distracted his mind from the heated images it spurred with each passing second.

It did just that, just like he hoped, and he could finally breathe, and now frost painted distorted images of flowers and spiderwebs behind his closed lids. He heard a shuffle – Rukia moved, he knew that– and when the talked, they kept their voices strangely low, as if complying with his wish for silence.

But Ukitake couldn't hid his amusement even if he wanted to and the Kuchiki girl…

Tōshirō's eyes snapped open.

"You were doing _what_ just now?" He asked, straightening his back and resting elbows on his thighs.

They both looked at him again, their gazes clear and curious – Hyourinmaru stirred then out of his strange reverie, reared his head and the growl of sudden appreciation knocked the air out of his lungs – and they said nothing for a while.

"Discussing _me?_"

"Oh yes ,right, we were" the bright smile was back and the look of pure horror on Rukia's face caused him to wonder all of the sudden, "Rukia said you were in a pinch of sorts. Were you, Shirō?"

"How many times I have to tell you it's…" he caught her flushed cheeks then, "A pinch?"

"Yes, we interrupted a very interesting discussion about the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo in your favor. Which I have to admit, made me curious. Since _I_ couldn't sense a thing and my subordinate here was quite amused by your, most probably, unlucky predicament. "

The flush deepened as Rukia turned her gaze towards the garden's outside, a "not _amused,_ Captain" muttered under her breath and for probably the first time, Tōshirō felt as if he had been handed too much information in too little time.

Pinch?

Sensed?

Hueco Mundo?

_Her?_

Something unpleasant coiled once again in the depth of his stomach as from the bits hidden by the dark part of his memory he recalled that yes, her indeed. They were connected.

Because she was there. With Kurosaki, with Abarai – no, no, not _Abarai_ of all people! – when Aizen… he held that leek-loving girl there, before… before everything went downhill at Karakura.

His fists tightened, knuckles turned white and Jūshirō shivered at the wave of cold that rolled through the office.

"Is there _any_ kind of trouble you don't get yourself in, Kuchiki?" he seethed through clenched teeth, rubbing one temple with his fingers.

He needed to calm down, the older man was of frail health and the last thing he needed today was Unohana's lecture.

Ukitake chuckled and there was a spark of cold, like a nip of Winter, across his cheek and Tōshirō looked up. Her lips were twisted, eyes set ablaze and for a fleeting split of a second he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Her Captain didn't deserve a heart-attack, however, despite his strange obsession with giving him sweets and calling him that infuriating pet name.

The said Captain cleared his throat then.

"Rukia, could you escort Captain Hitsugaya back to his Division?" Again, there was a gleam in his eye as he touched Rukia's elbow lightly, "I'd happily do that myself, but I have some… frost to get rid of." And he brushed a few ice crystals off the desk, as if trying to emphasize his point.

"I don't need an unseated officer escorting me, Ukitake", Tōshirō snapped and furrowed his brows as the fellow Captain only laughed.

"Oh? So you really came here for my special brand of tea then?"

Damned be that man.

"Yes, sir." Rukia bowed her head lightly, the small smile from her lips not once reaching her eyes.

"I'd like to talk to you after you come back, if that's ok. I'll send Kiyone with a note to your honorable brother's office, explaining that you'll leave the Division later today. I'm sure Renji will give it to…"

"I wouldn't count on it," it came out more of a growl than a spat and both Ukitake and Rukia looked at him curiously. The truth wouldn't make it pass his lips, though. "He was… very busy last I saw him. And _not_ at his Division."

"A direct note to Byakuya will suffice, then." Jūshirō smiled, not bothered at all that his slightly hyper Third Seat would have to face the haughty noble soon.

"Thank you, Captain," the purple of her eyes softened for a moment and then she turned to the younger man, her voice flat and neutral when she spoke, "Shall we, then, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Tōshirō sighed then, thinking that someone had to curse him today. For once he came into the Thirteenth on his own and he got literally thrown out. He bid Ukitake farewell, managed to avoid the candies once again and walked out through the gardens, intent on avoiding most of the officers in the division.

As Rukia followed him out – with soft, small steps - he heard her Captain chuckle and felt his ears burn.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tōshirō spoke when they were out of earshot.

He felt very, very tired out of the sudden and even more so as Rukia threw him an unphased look.

"It's quite a walk towards your division, Captain. I'm all ears."

He snorted, "We're not going there."

"What?"

Ah, something more than the impassive, flat tone. He felt the dragon flap its wings and clamped down the urge to smile with the greatest of ease .

"My orders were clear, Captain, and…"

"Believe me, Kuchiki, you don't want to go there either," Tōshirō snorted again, with disdain this time, took a look around.

The alley they entered was empty, not a soul in sight. Good. There was no need for witnesses. He felt the pleasant sting of ice, it prickled his fingertips as her grabbed her wrist.

She made a surprised sound in the back of his throat and the roll of Winter felt _too_good. Even if it still made him realize how chaotic, unbelievably so, everything today was.

"Come." The order he gave was cur and short and he didn't even wait for her reply, simply tugged her along as he flash-stepped away.

She followed with some effort – he caught her by surprise and she wasn't as skilled at Shunpo as he was, after all – but his fingers remained curled around her wrist for the whole time. The world was a blur of shapes and dulled colors.

He stopped in a poor, secluded part, behind a ruined building Rukia did not recognize at all. She tried to calm her breathing ,tried to ignore the shivers down her spine and concentrate simply on where she really was.

Ignore the heavy _thump-thump-thump_ of her heart against her chest as Tōshirō looked at her, eyes between ice blue and teal. Still holding her wrist and surely able to feel her quickened pulse.

She took a step back, hit the wall and he followed.

"I've had a terrible day, Kuchiki," Tōshirō said, his voice a strained rasp and his hand a disturbingly familiar weight on her hip, "So kindly keep your mouth shut for a minute."

Her brain came into a screeching halt as he took that missing step, thumb pressing into the sharp of the bone and then he leaned closer, nose brushing against the juncture of neck and shoulder. The longer ply of his hair tickled and Rukia blinked then.

He certainly had a way with compliments, she thought.

She shifted a bit, made herself comfortable against the cold wall and his warmth, threaded shaking fingers through the mess of white hair. He had nice hair, she thought absentmindedly, feeling its texture.

Tōshirō let out a shuddering breath and swayed, his fingers lessening their bruising grip.

"Terrible day…?"

"Don't.", it came more of a growl and Rukia chuckled lightly, even if she didn't even begin to understand his behavior.

Somewhere between ignoring Hyourinmaru's obviously _happy_ flight and the uncoiling of his stomach, Tōshirō finally felt at peace, the tension leaving his body with each intake of air.

And he registered the smell of her skin; calm and soothing. He expected her to bear the scent of the ever blooming Sakura trees, that grew all over the Estate.

He was glad she didn't.

It would be too predictable and she was anything but.

Fingers brushed against his ear, as she tucked a white tuft behind its shell.

"Better now, Captain?"Rukia's voice was smooth and ever pleasant.

He looked up then, finally, lids heavy and saw the way the purple of her eyes darkened. And she was close, so close and he let go of her wrist, only to catch her chin.

Tilted it just so, thumb brushed against lower lip and ice bound them together.

"No. But getting there."

Her lips were already parted, inviting and all thoughts of questioning her about her dreams, her ties to Hueco Mundo were erased from his head as he saw her eyes close.

Her fingers twined at the base of his neck and she pulled him closer.

By Abarai's naked ass, kissing her shouldn't feel _this_ good.

He pressed, she pressed back and amidst dust and sun and heat, Winter flicked around them.

* * *

**Author****'****s****Note:**

After over a year of not writing almost any fan-fiction at all, picking up "First Frost" seemed quite the inhuman task for me. The manga has been a massive disappointment for most of the time and the lack of inspiration was just too frustrating to even fight against. I've received quite the number of PMs and reviews during this break of mine and I'd love to say thank you for each and every one. Knowing that there were still readers who didn't give up on this story made me want to break my block and finally I got to do it.

And to make up for it, some kissing to make the readers forgive me…?

I've received some wonderful gifts connected to this particular pairing and they too played an important role in the writing of the above chapter, and for each I'll be eternally grateful because they are just too wonderful **loves**

By the wonderful Rae: http:/ www. youtube. com / watch ? vQ99kAvx5Fuw&fmt18

Homaki's : http:/ homaki. deviantart. com /gallery /#/ d39rtp6

And Holly's gorgeous art: http:/szajn-sama. deviantart. com /art/Melt-205966757

You know what to do, just erase the spaces and squee with delight!

The biggest thank you goes to my HVoD girls, though, who calmed me down whenever I hit the "oh my god I can never write it again, I lost the will the idea etc." phase, which happened more often than not. Thank you guys, I love you so so much!


End file.
